


The Rise of Riptide

by TsunaNoble



Series: The Olympians [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alive Bianca, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Big Brother Percy, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Duty, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gen, Happy Nico, High School, M/M, Mobsters, Nico Feels, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Percy and Nico are really close, Protective Percy, Superheroes, Superpowers, genetic manipulation, hydrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the 'disappearance' of his step-father, Percy Jackson has had an amazing life. He had a great mother, a beautiful sister, and the greatest little brother a guy could ask for. So close to each other that they know of Percy's greatest secret:</p><p>Percy has superpowers.</p><p>And with the rise in crime New York is facing, Percy has to make a choice. Use his powers to help, or let New York fall to people like the mob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since for a while. And the fact that I don't see a lot of Superhero PJ&O stories out there made me want to write a series.
> 
> Based on the MCU, my goal for this series is to make each story its own thing, but also a part of a combined universe.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

                Thunder roared in the night sky. The wind howled and caused an old beach shack to creak and moan. After a loud thunderclap a young boy by the name of Percy Jackson crawled deeper under the blankets of his little bed. Now, Percy Jackson isn’t afraid of thunderstorms. He’s his moms’ brave hero. But even heroes can get scared sometimes, especially if they are only seven years old.        Another clap of thunder literally shook the vacation home of the Uglianos, scaring the young boy.

Percy bolted straight up. “MOMMY!!” the boy cried, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Percy looked around, only to see that his mother and step-father were nowhere to be seen. “Mommy?”

            The seven year old walked over to his parent’s bed, a stuffed blue seahorse clutched tightly to his chest. He crawled into it, hoping that they would magically appear, but this childish wish wouldn’t be granted. The young boy walked around the cabin and looked underneath the beds, inside the bathroom, even in the kitchen cabinets he could reach. But he couldn’t find his parents.

“Gabe stop, please!” a voice screamed in the distance. Percy was just able to make it out over the wind and recognized it as his mother.

            Sniffling Percy walked outside. As soon as he opened the door he nearly fell over because of the strong wind. Once he steadied himself Percy walked out of the cabin, seeing lighting flash in the distance. On instinct Percy walked towards the beach, where he heard his mother’s screams again. The green eyed boy ran towards the screams.

            Getting to the beach Percy saw something he never wanted to see. Gabe Ugliano, his step-father for two years, was hitting Percy’s mother Sally. She was on the ground, trying to protect herself. Her lip was already busted and bruises were starting to form on her face. This didn’t stop Gabe as he picked her up and slapped her hard across the face before tossing her back to the ground.

Percy ran up and tried to pull Gabe off of his mother. “Get away from her!”

“Get off of me.” yelled Gabe. He pushed Percy away and kicked Sally in the side.

“You promised me you wouldn’t hurt her!” cried Percy, snot and tears falling from his face. “You’re supposed to hurt me!”

“I don’t have to keep any promises to some snot nosed brat.” said Gabe as he kicked Percy in the stomach.

“Don’t hurt my baby!” Sally screamed only to get back handed by Gabe.

“Shut up bitch.” Gabe said. “You don’t need to worry about your bastard of a kid since you’ll be dead soon.”

“You’re going to kill me?” Sally gasped out. “Why?”

“Oh, not just you, but your brat too.” Gabe sneered. “I’m going to be so stinking rich. Your life insurance and your inheritance are going to make me such a happy man. I’ll live in comfort for a very long time.” Gabe pulled out a knife and waved it in front of Sally.

“No!!” Sally screamed. Grabbing a fistful of sand she tossed it in Gabe’s face.

“Argh!” groaned Gabe as he wiped the sand from his face.

            Sally picked herself from the ground and ran to her crying son. She cradled Percy in her arms and started to run away. Gabe ran after them, surprisingly able to catch up despite looking like a walrus on two legs. They ran along the beach until Sally’s foot caught on a piece of garbage and fell, twisting her ankle. Percy fell out of her arms and rolled a few feet away.

            Before Sally could crawl to her child she was turned onto her back and straddled by her overweight blob of a husband. Grinning evilly at her Gabe grabbed Sally’s hair and put his knife to her throat. He let out a cruel laugh, only to be tackled off of Sally by Percy.

“You will not hurt my mommy!!” Percy screamed at the top of his lungs as he smashed his fists into Gabe’s face. Gabe grunted before grabbing Percy’s wrists in one chubby hand. With his free hand Gabe punched Percy in the face and broke his nose.

“Annoying little fucker.” Gabe spat out when he tossed Percy to the side.

“Percy!” Sally shrieked. She tried to get to her son, but she wasn’t fast enough. Gabe grabbed Percy and lifted him up before stabbing the boy in the stomach repeatedly. Percy screamed with each thrust of the blade, until the only thing coming out of his mouth was blood. “PERCY!!”

“I was going to be nice to you Sally.” Gabe said after he tossed Percy into the dark churning waters of the ocean. “I didn’t plan on killing Percy before you. No mother should ever see their child die before their eyes.” Gabe started laughing, like he couldn’t keep a straight face while saying that.

“Percy…no…” Sally sobbed. Her little boy, her Perseus, dead. Sally didn’t even notice Gabe walking closer to her, Percy’s blood still dripping off the blade.

“See ya later Sweetheart!” Gabe said as he raised the knife above his head.

            Before Gabe could kill his wife a large wave slammed into him, pushing him away from Sally and knocking the knife out of his fat hands. As Gabe coughed up sea water he saw something that shouldn’t be possible. Percy was alive and his wounds were healed. Standing knee deep in the ocean Percy was scowling at his stepfather as water started to swirl around the boy.

“You will not hurt my mom!” screamed Percy.

“Percy?” Sally said, amazed that her boy is alive.

“Y-y-you f-fre-freak!!” screamed Gabe as he tried to back away. But then he thought ‘ _Wait a minute_. _Surely the government would pay nicely for something like the brat_.’ Smiling Gabe went over to take the boy.

“Stay away from him!” Sally yelled as she stood between Percy and Gabe. Gabe punched her, hard enough to give her a black eye.

“Leave my mommy alone!” Percy said. The water moved violently before firing off like geysers that slammed into Gabe. When he landed Gabe coughed up some blood.

“That brat almost killed me!” Gabe spat out. “I gotta get out of here!”

            Gabe started to run away, but he didn’t get far. He tripped with his first step. He looked down and saw that he was being held by water tendrils. They started dragging him to the ocean so he started clawing at the ground, only to be unable to get a grip with the sand. As soon as he was in the water it swirled up his body and held him in place.

Gabe looked at Percy with a terrified face. “Go away Smelly Gabe!” Percy yelled. The green eyed boy swung is arms, and the water reacted to his movement. The water that held Gabe flung him far into the ocean, so far that neither Percy nor Sally could see him.

            Percy broke down crying and fell to his knees. Sally picked herself up and walked into the water and brought her son into her chest, never wanting to let him go again. She let him cry while she stroked his head.

“Shh. It’s alright Percy.” Sally said. “It’s okay. He won’t be able to hurt us anymore.”

“I-I-I’m a m-m-m-monster mommy.” cried Percy. “I d-d-don’t w-w-w-want to b-be this way.”

“Perseus,” Sally said as she lifted Percy’s chin so he can look at her face, “You are not a monster.”

“But I…I killed someone.” Percy said. “That makes me a monster.”

“That doesn’t make you a monster Percy.” Sally said. “Gabe was the monster for what he did to us. I’m sorry Percy; I never knew he was hitting you. I thought that if I let him hurt me he wouldn’t ever touch you. I’m sorry. Gabe deserved what he got.”

“But I still…did that.” Percy said. He fell onto his mother’s shoulder and cried. “I’m a freak.”

“Whatever these…abilities are, Percy,” Sally said, “They don’t make you a freak. They make you special.”

“Where did they come from?” Percy asked. “Why do I have them?”

“I don’t know sweetie.” Sally said. “But I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to help you. I’m not losing you again.”

* * *

 

**_Ten Years Later_ **

**Knock, knock, knock**

“Percy? Percy, get up! You’re going to be late!”

            Ever so slowly Percy Jackson opened his green eyes. Letting out a yawn Percy turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6:45 in the morning. Groaning Percy sat up and stretched, feeling the relief of a few bones popping. As Percy stood up and grabbed one of his comfier shirts he noticed that the other bed in the room was already made.

“Course he’d be up.” Percy chuckled lowly. He took a moment to glance at the shelves above the table to look over all the little figures that his little brother has collected over the years.

            With another yawn Percy left his room and headed straight for the bathroom. By the time he was at the door a blur of black hair pushed passed him and shut the door. It took a moment for Percy to register what happened in his daze from just waking up.

With a scowl Percy slammed his fist on the door. “Really B? Again?” He was greeted with a beautiful laugh.

“If you don’t want to be kicked out every morning then you should get up earlier.” said Percy’s sister Bianca. Never in his life would Percy have expected how annoying it was to have a bathroom hog of a sister, but here he was just standing outside of the bathroom.

            Percy grumbled and decided to go eat breakfast while he waits for Bianca to get done. But he got a wicked idea. Smiling Percy raised his hand towards the bathroom and concentrated. The next thing he heard was his sister’s high pitched squeal.

“PERCY JACKSON!!” Bianca yelled. “I’m going to kill you!”

            Percy snickered as he walked off. Whatever revenge Bianca was planning was so worth what he did. At this point Percy could smell the breakfast him mother has made. With his mouth watering Percy went to the dining room. His brother was already sitting there in their school uniform, hair combed back and looking relaxed. Percy smiled and went up and hugged his brother from behind.

“Morning Neeks.” Percy said as he ruffled Nico’s hair.

Nico let out a small laugh and playfully pushed Percy away. “Morning Percy.” he said before he went back to reading the latest issue of Young Avengers on his tablet, all the while eating some Cocoa Pebbles. “So what did you do to Bianca today?”

“Switched the water to ice cold.” Percy said.

“Don’t come crying to me when she gets you back Percy.” Sally said when she put Percy’s breakfast down in front of him.

“I can handle it.” Percy said. As he dug into his blue pancakes he noticed Nico rubbing his head. “You still are getting those headaches?”

“Yeah.” Nico admitted. Sally came over and placed her hand on Nico’s forehead.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever.” She said. “But if you’re not feeling well sweetie you can stay home today.”

“It’s not that bad mom.” Nico said with a shake of his head. “Besides, it’s a half day, remember? I’ll be fine.”

Sally kissed Nico’s forehead. “Alright Nico. But if it starts getting bad head to the nurse’s office and have them call me. I’ll come straight there to pick you up.”

“Okay mom.” Nico said before he went back to reading.

            As the two brothers ate Nico started talking on how the Young Avengers Wiccan and Hulking broke up. Percy was shocked to hear about it, he thought they were a great couple. And it did make Nico happy when Percy bought him the comic of the characters first on panel kiss. It really helped Nico out when he first came out to the family, so Percy and Nico shared a connection with the two comic book heroes.

“ _And in Seattle we have reports that another drug cartel has been taken down by the mysterious vigilante_ -“

“Turn it up, turn it up!” Nico said excitedly, spilling the milk from his cereal bowl when he dropped his spoon. Sally raised her eyebrow in confusion but turned the TV up.

“- _The police are said to have no comment about said vigilante, but reporters on the scene say that the cartel employees apprehended say that a ‘dragon’ or a ‘ninja’ attacked them. Obviously the dragon bit is caused from some drug induced hallucination, but the rumors about Seattle’s vigilante are indeed true. More at 11. And now-_ ”

“That’s so cool.” Nico said, his eyes filled with wonder and awe. “Seattle has its own real live superhero.”

“Yeah it’s cool.” Percy said. “But whoever he is he’s putting himself in danger.”

“Somebody has to do it.” Nico argued. “I wonder if he has powers. What could they be?”

Percy couldn’t help but notice the excitement in Nico’s eyes. “No matter what this guy can do, it can’t be as cool as my power.” Percy said with a bit of jealousy in his voice. He’ll take it to his grave, but Percy actually misses when Nico got all excited over his powers.

“Yes Percy, your powers are cool.” Nico said as he rolled his eyes. “But I still want to know what this guy does.”

            After Bianca left the bathroom, smacking Percy in the arm with her hair brush, Percy got his shower and felt a rush of energy. Fully awake and dressed in the school uniform Percy grabbed his back pack and took the elevator with his family to the car.

            Now, Percy _hated_ wearing the uniform. He felt that it was too restricting. So, instead of instead of wearing the full uniform of a dress shirt, vest, and jacket, Percy being the rebel he is just wears the white dress shirt. He keeps it sloppily tucked in and the sleeves rolled up. Sort of the opposite of Nico. While he wasn’t as much of a rebel as Percy, the elder boy did rub off on him so Nico keeps to wearing the vest most of the time while they were at school.

“Have a good day at school kids.” Sally said once she parked in front of the main gate.

“Bye mom.” Bianca said as she got out of the car. Percy watched as Bianca walked to her clique of friends.

“See you at dinner mom.” Nico said as he stuck his head out to the front. Sally kissed his cheek before Nico got out of the car.

“See ’ya mom.” Percy said.

“Bye Percy.” Sally said. “Keep an eye out for you brother and sister, okay? And have fun with Nico later.”

“’Kay mom, have fun at work.” Percy said.

            The kids’ school is a private school known as Olympia, and it is considered one of the best high schools in New York. Some critics say the best on the entire eastern seaboard. It was designed with a largely Greek theme since most of the buildings resemble the Acropolis in Greece. In a star shaped formation there are five buildings. There’s the main office, which also is home to the school’s infirmary.

            To the left of the main office holds the English classes for the school. It is also where the Home Economics classes are held, as well as a theatre that holds five hundred people. Next to the Humanities building is the science department. It is here that students not only take their science and math classes, but if they qualify students can take AP classes.

            Across the green is the gym, which has a fully stocked weight room, and the football field. Surrounding the field is the track. The last building on the campus, smaller than the rest, is where students are taught foreign language and are offered multiple of extracurricular clubs, such as archery, the anime club, and the Youth’s for a Greener Earth.

            Set up in the center of the green are a series of statues that represent the twelve Olympian gods in an Omega formation. And in the middle of these statues is a fountain shaped into a large Pegasus. Water spouts onto the stone Pegasus and flow down its extended wings. The school emblem, as one might expect, is a Pegasus on a field of orange.

            The warning bell rung, signaling the students to start herding themselves into the school. Nico was waiting for Percy, like always. Percy didn’t mind, especially since Nico has been getting bullied a lot more lately. The green eyed elder could tell that Nico knew why he was being harassed, but whenever Percy asked Nico he would deflect the conversation. So Percy has taken extra care to keep his brother safe by walking him to his locker and to classes.

“Come on Neeks.” Percy said as he wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Don’t want to be late, do we? Especially with your perfect attendance at risk.”

“Shut up Percy.” Nico said.

* * *

 

            Deeper in the city of New York stood the Federal Reserve Bank. A bustling financial institution with many of the richest people in New York as cliental. Deep in its vault lies much of the state’s money, as well as containing highly secure large safety deposit boxes used by the rich. Nearing 11:30 in the morning, the main lobby was busy dealing with customers. Some wanted loans to start a new business, others depositing their weekly paycheck, and then some opening accounts.

            Just down the road was a black van. Not a single citizen of New York paid any attention to it. Within was a group of five men in thick clothing. One man was bouncing his leg in anticipation; another was jamming to some music. The man in the driver’s seat was tapping his finger against the steering wheel, watching the bank’s main entrance.

            A window washer pulled up on the corner of the bank. Getting out he gathered up his supplies and heads towards the windows. As he started cleaning sunlight bounced off his watch. Shining on and off in a pattern, the driver sat up.

“Get up.” he said. “It’s time.”

“Finally.” said a man who was eating a burger. He tossed his trash to the floor and grabbed a black mask. The other men put on their masks and readied themselves. The man in the passenger seat pressed SEND on his phone, sending the message:

‘ _Mission is a go’_

            The driver shifted the van into drive and slammed on the peddle. As the van sped down the road the window washer stopped his task slipped on a mask before walking into the bank. He unzipped his suit and pulled out a semi-automatic machine gun. He fired the gun towards the ceiling to get the attention of everyone in the bank.

“Everybody get down!” he screamed.

            A couple of security guards pulled out their guns, only to get shot down by the masked man. At that time the men from the van rushed in with guns of their own and duffle bags filled with supplies. As a few men rounded the civilians to the offices to get out of the way the bank robber who disguised himself as a window washer relieved himself of the washer uniform and took out a phone. Dialing he watched as the civilians were herded away and laughed at their scared faces.

“Sir? It’s me. Everything is going according to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing and posting this chapter so soon, but when I sat down and jotted things down everything just came pouring out.
> 
> Also, *insert a loud annoying whine here* fight scenes are hard!
> 
> Now that is out of the way, enjoy.

            Percy let out a yawn. He was beginning to regret staying up late to beat Majora’s Mask 3D the previous night. Added to the fact that Percy was in one of his least entertaining class at the moment wasn’t helping. And the lesson the teacher as going over was something Percy was usually excited about: Ancient Greece.

            The raven haired teen grew up on stories of Greece. During the ‘Dark Days’ that was Smelly Gabe, Sally would tell Percy stories of the Greek gods and the boy would dream about being a hero like Hercules, sword in hand and wearing a white chiton while beating monsters and saving people. Something he accomplished in real life several years ago, minus the sword and breezy clothes.

“Mr. Jackson, am I boring you?” asked the Classics teacher Dr. Kaplan. A good looking young man, Dr. Kaplan was a fun yet stern teacher who started teaching this year.

“No sir.” Percy said as he scratched his cheek. He felt a little embarrassed since the whole class was staring at him. “Just a little tired.”

“Perhaps you should go to bed earlier then.” Dr. Kaplan said. “You should pay attention, since this is going on the test next week. Hint, hint class.”

“Yes Dr. Kaplan.” the class said in unison, opening their notebooks.

“Good.” Dr. Kaplan went on. “Now, Poseidon, as you know, was the god of the sea, and one of the three most powerful gods in the entire pantheon of Greek gods. For years, historians and theologists have come to believe that Poseidon ruled a city I’m sure you’ve all heard about. Anyone know which one I’m talking about?” A few people raised their hand as Dr. Kaplan surveyed the room. “How about…Percy?”

“Yes sir?” Percy asked.

“What was the city that Poseidon supposedly ruled?” Dr. Kaplan repeated.

Percy took a second to think back to the stories his mom told him. Out of all the stories she told him growing up, if it dealt with Poseidon she became really excited. “Atlantis.” Percy said. “The lost city that sank beneath the ocean.”

“Right you are Percy.” Dr. Kaplan said happily. He turned towards the whiteboard and started writing on the board. “So, Atlantis was first referenced in…”

            Percy drowned him out. What’s the point in paying attention when he’s going to post his lecture online later today anyways? Bored, Percy started to chew on the end of his bronze pen. As Dr. Kaplan went on Percy turned his head towards the window. Looking down to the ground level Percy saw Nico outside, just barely hidden by the trees.

“ _What’s Nico doing out of class_?” Percy asked himself.

            He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Percy watched as the school’s delinquent Luke Castellan came into view and pushed Nico to the ground. And when Luke’s gang of six other large guys came into view, Percy’s pen started to crack with the force he was biting down on it.

“Dr. Kaplan.” Percy said as he stood up.

“Yes Percy?” the teacher asked.

“I need to use the restroom.” Percy lied.

“Class ends in fifteen minutes, can’t you wait?” asked Dr. Kaplan.

“No sir, it’s an emergency.” To emphasize Percy started doing what one would consider a ‘potty dance.’

Dr. Kaplan let out a breath. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you sir.” Percy said as he stuffed his class materials into his bag.

            Percy ran out of the room and booked it down to the ground floor. He was going so fast that he was basically jumping over the railing of the stairs. Once he was on the ground floor Percy ran as fast as could to get to Nico. Now that he knew it was Luke who was picking on his little brother Percy was going to put it to an end.

            Why would anyone pick on Nico in the first place? That question is always going through Percy’s mind when he first heard that his little Neeks was getting harassed. In Percy’s opinion, Nico is one of the nicest people he has ever known. Sure he looked a little lanky, but he actually has some muscle to him. Maybe it’s because he is a bit of a dork, loving comics and his collection of Mythomagic figures, but that can’t be it. Is it because Nico was smart and he skipped junior year and is now a senior? And it definitely can’t be because Nico was gay. He came out four years ago and people accepted him…and people wouldn’t dare pick on him for that when he came out or else face the wrath of both Bianca and Percy. Whatever the reason, it’s going to stop.

Percy walked in on Luke punching Nico across the face while two of his friends held Nico in place. “Get away from him!” Percy yelled.

“Oh hey Perce.” Luke said, as if they were all just playing old school Pokémon instead of beating on Percy’s little brother. “If you’d give us a minute, we’ll be through with this fag of yours.”

“If you touch him I will break you Luke.” Percy threatened, trying to remain calm and not using a nearby water fountain to drown a senator’s son. He could feel the water reacting to his emotions, shaking the water fountain.

“With what?” asked Luke’s right hand Ethan Nakamura. “Your skills at Karate? It didn’t help him, though little Nikki here didn’t fight back.” He sneered at Percy before grabbing Nico by the back of his hair and yanking his head back.

            Percy had to take a deep breath so he wouldn’t have exploded. Nico’s face was a mess. He had a busted lip, his nose was bleeding and probably broken, and already he had a dark bruise on his cheek, ruining his natural olive complexion. Percy really wanted to drown these monsters.

“You should be lucky then.” Percy said. “If Nico fought back you all would be the ones with bloodied faces.”

“Yeah right!” laughed out one of the gang members, Percy couldn’t remember his name.

“Oh come on Perce-” Luke started, his smile as cruel as ever.

“Don’t call me that Luke.” Percy said. “We’re not friends.” With that Luke’s smile dropped.

“I don’t know why you keep sticking up for this fudge packing little freak.” Luke said. “You wouldn’t if you know what he thought about you.”

“I don’t give a damn what you say Luke.” Percy said. “Leave Nico alone.” Percy pushed past Luke to get Nico out of the grasp of the two goons.

            Luke grabbed Percy’s shoulder and pulled him back to face him. Before Luke could say anything Percy grabbed Luke’s wrist and twisted it before he moved to Luke’s back, taking Luke’s arm with him and pushed against it.

“Argh, dammit!” Luke said through gritted teeth.

Percy leaned in close to Luke’s ear. “Tell them to let go of my brother.”

“Fuck you.” Luke said, to which Percy responded by pushed against Luke’s arm, almost to the point of dislocating it. “Argh, alright, ALRIGHT!” Percy let go of Luke who started to rub his shoulder. “Let the twerp go.”

            As soon as Nico was let go he fell to the ground. Percy ran to him, pushing Luke’s gang out of the way. He wrapped his arms around the Italian teen’s shoulders and held him close. He glared at Luke and his gang as they left. Luke stayed back for a second and glared back at Percy.

“If you touch Nico again, I’ll end you Castellan.” Percy threatened, glaring daggers at Luke. It was times like this Percy half wished he could trade his water powers for heat vision.

Luke stepped forward to take Percy on again, but decided against it. “You’re not worth it.” Luke said, letting out a huff, before he turned to regroup with his friends. “Enjoy your queer Jackson.” Luke called over his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have done anything.” Nico said quietly.

            Percy cocked his head the side in confusion before he gently grabbed Nico’s chin. Turning his face to him Percy got a good look at Nico. Up close Nico’s injuries didn’t look that bad. Percy noticed that Nico was trying to suppress his tears, but a few escaped. Percy let out a sigh and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

“I wasn’t going to stand there and let you get hurt Neeks.” Percy said.

“You might have made things worse.” Nico said.

“Nico, I will always stick up for you.” Percy said. “No matter what, I’ll be there for you. I love you Neeks.”

“Just don’t tell mom or Bianca, okay?” Nico asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Percy let out a breath. “Okay.” He stood up and helped Nico onto his feet. “Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary. Will should be there.”

            Nico kept his head down, but nodded. The sea green eyed teen just barely noticed Nico’s slight blush through the bruises and blood. Percy gripped Nico’s hand and led them to the school’s infirmary. Inwardly, Percy smiled. This would be the perfect excuse to get Nico and Will together.

“I can’t believe Luke was picking on you because you’re gay.” Percy said, not really talking to Nico, more like thinking out loud.

“It wasn’t just that.” Nico said.

“What do you mean?” Percy asked.

“He-he found out about-about my crush on you.”

            Oh. That. Nico told Percy about that in private after he came out. He felt terrible about it, felt guilty and sick for thinking that way about his brother. Percy was shocked at first, and after a few minutes of awkward silence Percy explained to Nico that he isn’t mad (he was flattered actually) and that he doesn’t love Nico in that way, he still loves him because they are brothers, and nothing would ever change that fact. That night Nico cried into Percy’s shirt and didn’t let go until morning.

“I thought you got over that a long time ago.” Percy said.

“I did, but somehow he found out.” Nico said. “I don’t know, maybe he just noticed how close we are and came to his own conclusions. Maybe it was the ammo he needed to attack me.”

Once they were at the Infirmary Percy saw that Will was running about, organizing things for the weekend. Percy smiled and knocked on the door. “Oh, hey guys.” Will said when he glanced at the door.

            Will Solace, Nico’s best friend (well, second best, after Percy.) They met the first day Nico and Bianca came to school after their adoption. Will, sunshine personified, just came up to Nico on the playground and asked him to play with him. Nico was really shy at that point, so he hid behind Percy’s back at the time, and only agreed because Percy asked to play too.

            As time went on, Nico opened up more to Will and they became really close. There were times that they were inseparable. Will was the first person outside of the family that Nico came out to, and he supported Nico just as much as Jacksons. And when Will came out, Percy made it his mission to get Will and Nico together, since he saw how Will was with Nico. Easier said than done.

“So what brings you guys-” Will started as he turned around. “Oh my God!” As soon as he saw Nico Will rushed over and helped Percy carry him to the bed. “What happened?!” Will rushed around the Infirmary and grabbed the supplies need to help Nico.

“Luke attacked him.” Percy said as he watched Will work on cleaning Nico up.

            Will was on the road to becoming one of the best doctors in the country, if one were to ask Percy. His parents were two of the best doctors at New York-Presbyterian Morgan Stanley-Komansky Children's Hospital, before his father died in a car crash two years ago. While he was growing up his parents took him to the hospital every now and again, where he took an instant love of the medical arts. His parents called him a prodigy. And he was good with kids, as he entertained and played with the sick children to lift their spirits up.

“That bastard, who does he think he is?” Will mumbled under his breath. Nico looked better now that all the blood was off his face.

“So is Nico going to be okay?” Percy asked. Nico shot daggers at Percy, because he could tell what Percy was thinking.

Will let out a breath, still pissed at what Luke did. “Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Will explained. “Luckily nothing is broken, from what I can tell. Let me get you an ice pack, ‘kay Neeks?”

            Nico nodded, but didn’t say anything. Will smiled and squeezed Nico’s hand. Percy took special notice how their hands lingered together for a few more seconds. Percy couldn’t help but smile at the thought of those two together.

“Shut up.” Nico said with a glare.

“What?” Percy asked.

“I can hear you smiling.” Nico said.

“Sorry.” Percy said. “I was just thinking on how cute of a couple you and Will would be.”

Nico’s blushed a dark red and darkened his glare. “Get over that idea Perce. Will’s not my type.”

            Percy sighed and went over to sit next to Nico. When he grabbed Nico’s hand the olive skinned boy leaned his head against his older brother’s shoulder. Will, despite his OCD-level orderliness of the Infirmary, was taking forever to find a simple ice pack. It took several minutes, and the last bell of the half day to ring, but Will came back, ice pack in hand. Nico sat up, but kept his hand with Percy’s.

“Here you go Neeks.” Will said. He gently placed the ice pack on Nico’s bruised cheek, and gave Nico a smile.

Nico smiled back and reached up with his free hand to grab the ice pack, his hand laying on Will’s. “Thanks Will.” They stared at each other for a moment, and Will slightly leaned in, completely oblivious with the fact that Percy was right there. Nico noticed and figured Percy wasn’t going to stop him, so he leaned back. “Will…”

Will blinked before blushing beet red and backing up. “Uh…um…so, are you guys going to the dance at the end of the month?”

“Bianca already has a date, and I plan on going stag myself.” _To make sure Bianca’s date doesn’t try anything_.

“What about you Nico?”

“ _Ask him out Will, ask him out!!_ ” Percy screamed mentally.

“I’m not going.” Will looked like he got punched in the gut, but Nico didn’t seem to notice. “Dances aren’t my thing.”

“I think you should go, it’ll be fun.” Will said. “I mean, it’ll be more fun if you’re there.”

“ _That’s not asking him Will_.” Percy thought while rolling his eyes.

            The trio talked for a few minutes so Nico can keep ice on his cheek. Mostly about any upcoming movies that they can go see or maybe head to a theme park for a day. When Will took back the ice pack he said that Nico’s cheek looks a lot better and shouldn’t swell. After saying goodbye to Will Percy got a text from Bianca:

**From: Bianca 12:45 PM**

**Hey Gyz, going shopping with the girls from Archery. Mom already knows. Have fun. Luv u :-***

**To: Bianca 12:45 PM**

**Luv u 2. We will**

“So are you still up to going to lunch and the comic store?” Percy asked as he pocketed his phone.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nico said. They stopped by a water fountain so Nico can drink down some pain killers Will gave him. “Let’s get changed.”

            They walked over to the gym, where they descended the stairs into the locker room. All the basketball players were already out for practice, so the two siblings had the locker room to themselves. They pulled out their street clothes and got changed. As Percy was retying his shoes he noticed that Nico was wearing his old blue hoodie. Even after Nico’s latest growth spurt he still was drowned in the material. It was kinda cute, Percy could admit that.

“Ready buddy?” Percy asked as he shouldered his back pack.

“Yep, let’s go.” Nico said with a smile. When they reached the school gates Percy received another text.

**From: Mom 12:58 PM**

**Have fun. Be safe. Home by dinner.**

**To: Mom 1:00 PM**

**We will. I’m buying Nico everything he wants today, lunch, ice cre**

“Give that back Nico!” Percy yelled as he pulled his phone out of the younger’s grip, accidently hitting the ‘SEND’ button. “What did you just send?”

“Nothing.” smiled Nico.

Percy quickly read through the text before letting out a groan. “Really Neeks? You do know Mom won’t buy tha-”

**From: Mom 1:01 PM**

**That’s good Percy. Treat your brother to a day out. C U L8R**

“What she say?” asked Nico with a shit-eating grin.

Percy threw Nico a playful glare. “She actually thinks I’m paying for everything.”

“Thanks bro!” Nico laughed. He hugged Percy to rub it in. “You’re the best brother in the whole world.”

“You’re lucky I love you Neeks.” Percy said.

“I’m the luckiest guy in New York then.” Nico said, to which Percy responded by ruffling Nico’s hair.

            They stopped by a hidden gem of a restaurant. It was something that was relatively new, and Nico and Percy found during one of the last times they did this. Called Super Burger, it was a comic themed burger joint that made some of the best food the boys have ever eaten…well, Sally’s home cooking withstanding. On the walls were fan art of comic book heroes and villains, as well as official signed art from Marvel and DC artists. Drawn on the walls themselves were various scenes, in the owners’ opinion, of the greatest comics, like the Killing Joke and Civil War. One time Stan Lee came in, and Percy and Nico were able to get his autograph and a picture taken, a copy of which is framed on a wall in the restaurant.

            There were prop replicas of several objects from many different superhero movies. Hanging from the wall are the gliders of the Green Goblins from the first Sam Raimi Spiderman and the Amazing Spiderman 2. An Iron Man suit and the Batman suit from the 1989 Tim Burton Batman film stood on the inside of the entrance. In the center of the restaurant is a replica of Thor’s Hammer set in stone, where a person can pose for pictures and ‘see if they are worthy’, which Percy tries every time they come to eat. It even had a gift shop that sells posters, key chains, t-shirts, and other things, but surprisingly no actual comics.

            Nico ordered chicken tenders with a strawberry milkshake while Percy got himself a double cheeseburger with a chocolate malt, Percy paying like he ‘promised.’ At their table was a lamp designed to look like glowing Red Kryptonite. They shared a large order of steak fries, which they dipped into their shakes.

“ _And following the reports of Seattle’s vigilante_ -” the announcer on the flat screen on the wall said.

“Again with that guy.” Percy said irritably.

“What crawled up your butt?” asked Nico.

“Nothing. Let’s just eat.” Percy said as he put on a fake smile and taking a huge bite out of his burger. Nico raised an eye brow, but dipped his chicken in the special sauce and ate.

            They left the restaurant and walked to their favorite comic book store. As soon as they walked out of the restaurant several police cars sped past them down the road. The two boys looked at each other questioningly, but figured ‘hey, it’s New York’. During the walk the went by an electronics store that had a window full of TVs, all tuned to several news networks that were talking about the same thing: Seattle’s vigilante.

“That guy sounds so cool.” Nico said with awe. Nico’s fascination with that vigilante was starting to grind on Percy’s gears.

“Oh come on Nico, I’m sure this vigilante is just a normal guy looking for publicity.” Percy said, his voice filled to the brim with annoyance.

“He has to have powers.” Nico said. “You can’t be the only one in the world with abilities. Wouldn’t you want to meet him?”

“You know Nico, if I didn’t know better I would say you have a crush.”

“And it sounds like your jealous.” countered Nico. Percy frowned at the boy and walked on. “That it isn’t it? You’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” Percy said. He took a breath after receiving a look from Nico. “Okay, maybe a little. It’s just...it’s just that you haven’t been this fascinated with a person since, well, since me.”

“I just think that it’s amazing that superheroes are real Perce.” Nico said as he brushed his hair back. “The world could use some superheroes now-a-days.” He let out a sigh before giving Percy a smile. He grabbed Percy’s arm and brought his brother close as they continued walking. “Besides, you’re my first superhero, Percy, no one can replace that.”

Percy smiled at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

            Together, side by side, the two brothers walked on the side walk and enjoying their time together. Not that they don’t spend time together on a regular basis. Most of the time they have someone else around, usually Will or one of Percy’s other friends. Percy loves it when it’s just him and Nico, their time together something he relishes ever since Nico was brought into his life.

Another police car zoomed passed them. “What’s going on?” Nico asked.

“No idea.” Percy said a weird feeling in his stomach. “Come on, let’s check it out.”

            Nico nodded and gripped Percy’s hand again. They ran down the sidewalk, which now that Percy was paying attention, was surprising clear for a Friday in New York. As they rounded the corner they started hearing yells and gunfire. They kept low and got closer, wanting (for whatever reason) to see what is happening.

            Soon they were in eye sight of the Federal Reserve. The main entrance area was blocked off by police cars and SWAT vans. Some news vans were nearby, close enough to the action to get a good story, but far enough so no one would be harmed. The boys snuck their way closer until they were a safe distance away from a SWAT van. The police had their guns up and ready, just waiting for an order. From what they could hear, it appeared that there was a negotiation going on.

“…Release the hostages.” said the negotiator over the bullhorn.

“Sorry chief, can’t do that.” yelled one of the bank robbers. “They’re a part of the exit strategy. No way you’d risk anything with all these innocent people just scared shitless in here.”

“Tell us what you want in exchange then.” said the negotiator.

“Like it or not, we’re getting what we want.” said the robber.

“He’s not cooperating.” the negotiator said. He leaned over to the head of the SWAT department. “Send him a warning shot.”

“Yes sir.” SWAT leader said. He pressed his intercom. “Blue 2, fire a warning.”

“Yes sir.” went through the speaker. The next thing everybody heard was a gunshot ring through the air.

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!” the robber yelled as he jumped back inside the bank.

“What the hell happened James?!” another robber, named Walter, asked after he ran up.

“Those fuckers shot at me!” James said.

“Okay, you knew that was going to happen at one point.” Walter said, trying to stop James from doing anything stupid.

“I don’t give a flying fuck! I was shot at god dammit!” yelled James. “I think they need to learn some manners. Get the weapon.”

“You can’t be serious.” Walter said.

“Of course I am.” James said. “You know why we’re here, besides for the gold. The boss wants us to test that stolen tech, and now I have something to use it on.” Walter didn’t move. “Is there a problem?”

“No. I’ll be right back”

            When Walter returned, he was being helped with carrying a large black box. Setting it in front of James, they opened the crate. Lying inside a Styrofoam casing was a bronze weapon, a little longer in length than a grown adult’s forearm. James pulled the weapon out and looked it over. He stuck his arm in the back end of the weapon and found the trigger. Looking around on the outside he found the energizing switch, which was tampographed with a hammer.

            When energized, this experimental weapon glowed red underneath the bronze casing, making a circuitry pattern appear. It was giving off its own heat, but the area around James’s arm was protected by the weapon’s safety features.

“Oh, yeah.” James said. “This will work just fine.”

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Nico asked.

“I don’t know.” Percy said. “It’s hard to tell, we’re too far away.”

“Let’s get closer.” Nico said as he pushed past Percy.

“Nico! Nico, get back here!” Percy yelled after the younger boy, chasing him as fast as he can. What was Nico thinking?! Why would he do such a stupid, reckless thing?! When he caught up he grabbed Nico’s arm. “What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just run off like that Nico! You could get killed!”

“I’m-I’m sorry Percy.” Nico said with his head down. “I just got excited and-”

“TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING PIGS!!” screamed James.

            Percy and Nico looked towards the bank, seeing a one of the bank robbers standing right outside the entrance. In taking up his left arm was something neither of the boys have ever seen before, but they could sense that it was a new type of weapon. They could see it glowing from where they were standing, and heard a low humming noise coming from it.

“Everybody get down!” yelled one of the police officers.

            Just in time too. James aimed the weapon at a police cruiser and pulled the trigger. The humming grew louder, and out of chamber fired an intense red beam, high powered burst of energy. The laser hit the police cruiser, causing it to explode, sending flaming shrapnel flying everywhere. As soon as Percy saw the beam hit the car he grabbed Nico, pushed him to the ground, and covered the younger’s body with his own.

“We need to get out of here!” Percy said as he got back onto his feet, hearing the screams of the news crews. He helped Nico up and they started to run away.

“How about another taste assholes!” cried out James. He aimed the weapon at a SWAT van, the same one that was closest to the two teenagers, and fired.

            Percy grabbed Nico and ran inside the closest building. He tackled Nico to the ground once inside and braced for the explosion. When the van exploded it busted the windows, sending glass flying inside. Percy kept Nico close to him, the Italian’s body curled underneath his trembling.

“Neeks, are you alright?” Percy asked, though he couldn’t hear himself through the ringing in his ears.

            Once the ringing subsided Percy sat up. He could hear gunfire, so the police were fighting back. But what can they do against that weapon? Percy waited for a minute, listening to see if the strange weapon would fire. The sea eyed boy heard loud humming, but thankfully no loud explosions. Nico sat up and was shaking with fear. On instinct Percy rushed over and held Nico tightly against his chest.

“It’s okay Neeks, it’s okay.” Percy said as he smoothed Nico’s hair down. He pushed Nico away so he can see if he was hurt or not, cradling Nico’s cheek in his hand. Percy let out a breath of relief when he saw Nico wasn’t hurt. He hugged Nico close again. “We need to get out of here.”

            Nico nodded in agreement, too scared or shocked to speak. They got back onto their feet, making sure to keep low. Telling Nico to keep low, Percy peered over the window to see what was going on. Many officers were down, some of them badly hurt. One of the downed officers was burnt to a crisp, and Percy could nearly smell the burnt flesh from where he was. Swallowing down the bile, Percy grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him along. But when Nico saw the battlefield, he let go of Percy’s hand and backed up deeper into the store.

“Nico, we need to leave.” Percy pleaded. “I _need_ to get you out of here.”

“I-I-I can’t Percy.” said a shaking Nico. “I’m s-s-sca-scared.”

“Nico, I’ll be right next to you the whole way.” Percy gripped Nico’s shoulders.

The youngest Jackson didn’t say anything for a minute. “What about them?” Percy looked over his shoulder towards the Federal Reserve. The police were having a difficult time trying to fight back.

“What about them?” Percy asked. “The police can handle that.” Percy felt bad for saying that, but his first priority was Nico.

“Did you see that weapon?” Nico exclaimed. “That was a laser! It’s more advanced than anything the police are going to have.”

“Which is why we need to go.” Percy said. “I couldn’t live with myself if you get hurt.”

“Your powers can even the odds though.” Nico said.

Shocked, Percy said “Nico, I can’t. You know that if anyone found out about me they’ll take me away from you, from Bianca, and from Mom. I don’t want to be taken away from any of you.”

“But, Percy, what’s the point of having powers if you’re not going to use them?”

            Percy’s eye went wide. What Nico said struck a chord with him. What is the point of his powers if he never uses them to help people? Growing up, Sally would try her hardest to help Percy hone his abilities, taking extended vacations at Montauk to train in privacy. And when Nico and Bianca were brought into the family, Nico helped by showing Percy what water users in comics (and Katara from Avatar) can do. In the end, Percy has gained a good grasp on how to use his powers.

            Percy looked back at the bank, seeing the police force of New York fighting for their lives against that maniac with a laser cannon. When he turned to look at Nico, he saw admiration and hope in the boys’ eyes, the same look Nico gave him when he was first told of Percy’s abilities. And that look gave the Percy the motivation to make a decision.

“Okay.” Percy said. “I’ll help.” Nico’s face brightened up. Percy stood up and took a breath before heading towards the bank.

“Wait.” Nico said, grabbing Percy’s hand.

“What is it?”

“You can’t go out looking like that.” said Nico.

Percy pulled a confused face. “What are you talking about?”

“You need a disguise.” Nico said. “So that no one recognizes you as the mayor’s son.” Percy looked at Nico strangely, as if the boy had just grown two heads. Before he could say anything there was another explosion.

“Alright, but let’s hurry.” Percy said.

            Nico zoomed around the store, which Percy now noticed as a sports and athletics store, similar to Under Armor. Nico found some stuff ordered Percy to strip. Once Percy was standing there in his blue boxer briefs Nico handed him the disguise he picked out.

            It wasn’t much really. Nico had chosen black compression leggings and long sleeved shirt. As he strapped on the shin and forearm guards Nico gave Percy a black ski mask to hide his face. After stuffing his normal clothes into his back pack Percy handed the bag to Nico.

“Now go straight home Nico.” Percy ordered. “If I’m going to do this, I can’t be worrying about you.”

Nico nodded in understanding. “Okay.” He turned around and saw an exit. “Looks like there’s a back exit. Just be careful, okay.”

“I will.” Percy said. They stood there for a moment before Nico dropped their school bags and ran into Percy’s arms and hugged him tight.

“Please…please just come home safe.” Nico cried, tears spilling onto Percy’s makeshift disguise.

“Don’t worry Neeks.” Percy reassured his younger sibling, kissing the top of the boys head. “I will.” They pulled apart, where Percy watched as Nico ran through the back exit.

            Percy lowered the ski mask, hoping that the police won’t shoot him on sight. He walked towards the main entrance when something caught his eye. A slightly scorched, yet still in surprisingly good condition bullet proof vest was hanging off the edge of the blasted in window. Percy thought that it must have been from the SWAT van that blew up. Thinking that he would more than likely need it, he put it on, feeling the extra weight.

“ _This thing is going to slow me down a bit_ …” Percy thought. After he strapped it on he figured that he should hide it to make it less obvious to the bank robbers, so he grabbed an orange hoodie and slipped it on. “ _Not the most inconspicuous disguise out there_.” Percy thought as he flipped up the hood. “ _I hope this works_.”

            Nobody seemed to notice Percy as he snuck up close to the remaining police force. He scanned the area, trying to find an opening to get inside the bank. But between the hail of bullets and that laser cannon he couldn’t find one. What he needed to do was stop that laser first and foremost.

            Percy looked around for any source of water for his powers to work. His eye caught a fire hydrant nearby. Percy readied himself before raising his hand towards the hydrant. He focused the water in it to build up pressure. The young man felt the water reacting to his wishes. And with a squeeze of his fist the hydrant exploded.

            As the water burst upward Percy willed it to his command. Getting out into the open Percy thrust his hand towards the man armed with the laser. No one saw it coming. The large pillar of water slammed into the gunman, sending him flying through the glass doors and into the bank.

“What the hell was that?!” asked one of the police officers. Percy, now that there were no bullets flying through the air, grabbed the pillar of water and used it to speed his way to the main entrance.

“Get your wounded to safety.” Percy said in a gravelly tone, his attempt at pulling a Batman voice. “I’ll go stop the robbers and save the hostages.”

“Wait, who are-” asked a policeman. Percy didn’t stay long enough to be questioned. Using his powers to make several spheres of water around him the green eyed boy ran into the bank.

            Once inside Percy saw a few of the robbers helping the one with the laser cannon up. Percy jumped behind a pillar to get out of sight. In the corner closest to him were the bodies of the dead security guards, their blood leaving trails to their current location. Percy felt like he was going to be sick. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

“What the hell happened?” asked one of the robbers.

“I don’t know, James was firing off that thing and then he came flying in here.” said another.

“Fuck.” said the first voice. “Does the weapon still work?”

“Uh…looks like it.” Percy heard something, probably the laser, being fiddled with.

“Good.” It must be the boss or someone who was talking. “Did anyone see what hit this idiot?”

“No clue.” said another robber.

“Great.” the boss said sarcastically. “Give that thing to me. Maybe it can melt our way through the vault door faster than we can break into it. And keep an eye on the front entrance. Without moron here scaring off the cops, they’ll start swarming us.”

“You got it.”

            Percy kept still as the robbers got closer. He held his breath as he heard them load the magazines of their guns. Percy prayed that they had normal guns instead of lasers. He knew the vest could protect him from bullets, but lasers not so much. The spheres of water that were floating around Percy were starting to quiver. One of them broke apart and started to fall to the floor, only for Percy to catch it and form it back into a floating sphere.

“What the hell?”

            Percy whipped his head to his right. He locked his gaze with one of the bank robbers whose gun was pointed right at his head. The robber attempted to call out for his team, only for Percy to toss a water sphere at his face and freeze it. Jumping up and grabbing the robber’s wrist Percy angled the gun upward as the robber reflexively emptied the gun at the ceiling.

“ _Shit_!” Percy thought.

            Before any of the other robbers ran over Percy kneed the one in his arms and slammed his face into the pillar. Percy heard the click of the guns being cocked and dove behind another pillar. The guns went off, echoing across the room. As they buried the bullets into the pillar Percy tried to think of something.

            The bullets stopped firing, letting Percy jump out from behind the pillar and threw the water spheres at the guns. After he froze the water Percy ran to the robbers and punched one in the stomach. Getting down the new hero extended his leg and spun to trip the others. Once they were on the ground Percy turned the ice back into water and had them become like whips, which he used to fling the guns to the other side of the room.

            One of the robbers got up and tackled Percy to the ground, making the green eyed teen lose his focus on the spheres and spilling the water to floor, and started punching the masked boy. Percy raised his arms to lessen the blows. Out of the corner of his eyes Percy saw a couple of the other robbers run towards their guns. Grunting Percy grabbed the robbers’ wrists and kicked up, vaulting the man on top of him into the other robbers.

            Standing up Percy gathered the water on the floor. As it circled around him the robbers picked themselves up. Not wanting to prolong this Percy shot bursts of water at their hands and feet. He fired them with enough force to send them flying into a wall. Once they hit the wall Percy froze the water, trapping the robbers in place.

“Where are the hostages?!” demanded Percy.

“Fuck off!” Percy responded by slamming his fist into the wall next to the robbers head.

“Tell me or else!”

“Or else what, you freak?!” the robber asked.

            Percy narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the robber by the front of the shirt and pulled him from the wall. He threw him to the floor and stepped on the robber’s hand. He grabbed the robber’s arm next and twisted it behind his back, the same way he dealt with Luke. He twisted farther this time, enough to cause more pain.

“Stop, STOP!” cried the robber. “Okay, I’ll tell you! They’re in the offices!”

“Thanks.” Percy said before he slammed the robbers head against the floor and knocking him out.

            Percy ran towards the offices, which were located on the next floor. Since he was out of water Percy gathered some from a water cooler. Lucky for him too, since armed men were guarding the room where all the hostages were in. The guards were keeping a watch in great detail, so Percy couldn’t just sneak up on them. Percy looked around and saw several other water coolers.

“ _Thank God for office buildings_.” Percy thought.

            The masked teen raised his hands at the other water coolers and concentrated. As he willed the water out of them he had them snake around the cubicles. And once the water was close enough they wrapped around the guards. Percy had the water ropes squeeze tightly so the robbers dropped their guns. After knocking their heads together Percy opened the door to the hostage room.

“Is everyone alright?” Percy asked, already hating that he decided to use a Batman voice. He was going to need some throat lozenges by the end of the night.

“Yes, thank you.” said a woman. She gave Percy a once over. “What are you wearing?”

“Uh…”

“Who knows what would have happened if it wasn’t for you.” an elderly man in a business suit asked as he shook Percy’s hand. “Thank you.”

Percy nodded at him. “Just get to safety. The main floor is clear. Head through the main entrance. I already took care of the robbers down there. The police are down there, tending to their wounded.”

“What about the vault?” asked the old man.

“Not yet.” Percy said. “I needed to save you guys first.”

“Thank you.” other people said as they ran out of the room.

Once down on the main floor one person stopped and looked at Percy before leaving the bank. “What’s your name?”

“I haven’t thought of one yet.” Percy said before he headed down to the vault.

            As Percy went deeper and deeper towards the vault he took a second to hope that Nico got home safely. Shaking his head to get his head back in the game, Percy wriggled his fingers around, spinning the spheres of water around. Once he rounded the corner to the vault Percy jumped back due to the laser being fired. Percy reacted just in time because the laser grazed the flesh of his upper arm. Percy sucked in a breath through his grit teeth.

“So what made you decide to play hero freak?” asked the boss of the robbers.

“What reasons haven’t you given me?” Percy asked. “You attacked the bank, threated innocent people, killed several guards and police, someone had to put a stop to you.”

“You might have powers kid, but this baby here,” The wall Percy was hiding behind started to get warm. Percy turned and ducked when he saw the wall glowing red, because as soon as he ducked the laser blasted through the cement wall, basically melting it. “What can you hope to do to stop us?”

“ _How can I stop them_?” Percy asked himself.

            Percy looked and saw that ten of his water spheres survived not getting blasted by the laser, so he decided to make a move. Percy broke out into a run, right into the open. He counted seven robbers, including the boss with the laser cannon. Percy made his spheres fire at the robbers, making sure to send three at the boss as he dove to hide behind the other wall.

            While seven of the spheres hit their targets, with enough force to slam them into a wall, the three that he sent at the leader were blasted out of the air by a rapid fire of the laser canon. Percy grit his teeth in frustration. He just lost all his ammunition, and without any water around he’s just a normal teenager.

“What’s the matter mutant?!” yelled the boss. “Lost your water balloons and can’t fight back now?! Come on out and play!”

            The laser wielding maniac started firing off the cannon randomly, trying to scare Percy into doing something stupid. The laser melted its way through the wall Percy was hiding behind. Percy backed up until his back hit something cold. Percy turned around and saw a series of pipes going up the wall and hanging from the ceiling. Percy focused and could feel water flowing through the pipes.

“ _How did I miss those_?” Percy thought.

“Are you scared hero?” asked the boss. “Let’s get this over with. I’m pretty sure my superior would love to meet you, and once I unmask you, I’m going to pay your mom a special visit.”

            That was a big mistake. No one threatens Percy’s mother. After what Gabe did to her Percy swore that his mother would never get hurt again. In his anger Percy walked out into the open. The leader of the robbers sneered at Percy. What he didn’t notice was that the pipes were starting to shake.

“Ready to give up?” he asked.

“No.” Percy said. “I’m going to kick your ass and drag you to the police.”

“Yeah, that’ll never happen.” he said as he hefted the laser cannon. It started to build up energy. “Any last words?”

Percy glanced up, ready to make his move. “I hope you know how to swim.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

            At that moment Percy raised his arms and slammed them down. The water in the pipes, which Percy had held back to build pressure, exploded and flooded the area between Percy and the laser cannon wielding bank robber. The robber fired the laser, only for a tendril of water to slam into the gun at the last second, making the laser go off course.

            Percy ran towards the robber, feeling a surge of strength coming from the water. The robber tried to fire the laser again, only for Percy to make more water tendrils to keeping knocking the blaster off course. When Percy reached him he slammed his fist into the face of the robber, knocking him off of his feet. Percy grabbed him by the front of his suit before he fell to the ground and pounded his fist at the robber over and over.

            Once the robber was knocked out Percy yanked off the laser cannon. He gave it a look before he decided to wrap it in water tendrils and crush it to disuse by increasing the pressure. He then tied the robbers up in more water tendrils and used a self-made water slide to drag them all to the main entrance.

“FREEZE!” yelled the police once Percy was outside with the crooks. Out of shock Percy did stop moving. “Whoever you are, you are under arrest.”

“Why?” Percy asked, almost slipping out of his Batman voice. “I just saved the hostages and stopped the robbers.”

“We know, and we’re thankful, but we can’t let vigilantes like you to run about.” the officer said. “It sends the wrong message to the civilians of New York.”

            Percy didn’t think about the fact that he could have been arrested after doing the police’s job for them. He really didn’t want to get arrested. Looking down Percy saw that the street was still flooded with water from the hydrant. And since the bank robbers were knocked out still, Percy could use the water from the tendrils that they were wrapped in.

“I’m sorry officer, but I can’t be arrested.” Percy said.

            He didn’t get the officer to respond. Summoning all the water in the surrounding area that he could, Percy made a large cyclone of water to rise into the air and push him onto the roof of a tall building behind the police. The police started discharging their weapons but Percy was too far from them to get hurt.

            Gathering some of the water to cover his arms Percy jumped off the building he was on and whipped onto a radio tower of the closest building. Percy swung and bungee jumped himself across New York, running along the roofs of several buildings, and taking his time to make sure he wouldn’t be followed home.

            It was getting pretty dark by the time Percy decided it would be safe to head home. Since they lived on the sixth floor of a twelve story apartment building, Percy had to climb down via the fire escape. Once he was at his floor Percy opened the window. The bad thing is that the living room was currently occupied.

“Percy!” Nico and Bianca yelled. They jumped off the couch and rushed their brother. They tackled him in the hug and held him tight.

“We were so worried.” Bianca said. “Why did you go in that bank?”

“I had to help.” Percy said. “I saved people’s lives.”

“I know Perce.” Bianca said. “You were on TV.”

“What?”

“Yeah Percy, look.” Nico said. He turned Percy to the TV and Percy’s jaw dropped.

            There he was, on TV. The news station was talking about how a masked vigilante with strange powers went into the Federal Reserve and saved the hostages and defeated the robbers. Bianca grabbed the remote and flipped through several channels. Each different news broadcast was talking about him and his powers, where he came from, and if he can be trusted.

“Oh my God…” Percy exclaimed as he slumped onto the couch.

“It was so awesome how you took those guys out Percy.” Nico said. “You were a real hero today.”

“Yeah. Yeah I was, wasn’t I?” Percy said.

Bianca grabbed Percy’s arm and led him to the bathroom. “Come on. You need to get out of that outfit and shower. That wound on your arm needs to heal before mom gets home.”

“Alright.” Percy said. As soon as Percy was done showering and in pajama pants he heard the front door slam.

“PERSEUS JACKSON!!”

            Percy winced. His mother sounded pissed. He was honestly terrified to walk out to the living room. Swallowing a lump in his throat Percy decided to get his execution over with. When he saw his mother he winced again.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” she cried. Her face was red with anger, her make up stained with tears. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you out there, in front of the police, on the news?!”

“Mom-” Percy started.”

“No, you will talk when I’m through.” Sally said pointing her finger right in Percy’s face. “You know how I feel about you revealing your powers Percy! What if you were killed?! What if you were captured by the police?! You would have been taken away from me, from us!”

“I’m-I’m sorry mom.” Percy said.

“Please don’t blame him Mom.” Nico spoke up. “It was my idea, I told him to do it.”

“Nico di Angelo-Jackson, you don’t get to defend him.” Sally said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Percy’s the one who made the final decision to do what he did.”

“Your right, it was my decision.” Percy said. “And I would do it again if I was given the chance.”

“Perseus, you will _not_ do this again.” Sally said.

“Yes I will.”

“Excuse me?” Sally asked.

“Mom, there’s a reason I have these powers.” Percy said. “Remember all those years ago, that night at Montauk when I first got my powers? When I thought I was a monster you told me my powers made me special. And today, I actually felt special with these abilities for the first time ever. I have never felt more alive using my gifts to save those people. I used my powers for good, the way you told me to use them. But if you really don’t want me to do this again, I’m going to ignore that order. What’s the point of me having powers if I don’t use them to save people?”

            The room was quiet for several minutes. Sally and Percy just stared at each other. Bianca was holding Nico’s hand, scared because she never has seen Sally so mad at Percy before. Nico was looking between his brother and mother, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Sally’s eyes started tearing up, so Percy instinctively went up and hugged her. “My little boy is becoming a man.” She rubbed Percy’s back. “If…if you are really sure about doing this Percy, then you have to be careful.”

“I promise mom, I will.” Percy said with his trademark smile.

“I saw your disguise on the news.” Sally said when they pulled apart. “You need a better one.”

“It was the best me and Nico could do in at the time.” Percy said.

“Well, we’ll think of something.” Sally said. “Who wants to eat?”

“I do, I’m starving.” Percy said.

“Are you all thinking what I’m thinking?” Sally asked her kids.

“Blue pancakes!” the young Jackson said in unison. As Sally went to get dinner ready Percy went to his room to grab a shirt. As he slipped it on Percy was hugged from behind.

“My brother, the superhero.” Nico said.

“I think I’m just New York’s very own vigilante.” Percy said. “Speaking of which, who do you like better, me or Seattle’s vigilante?”

“You, by far.” Nico said. Percy smiled at that and hugged Nico, ruffling his hair again. “So, would you like help making a superhero name?”

* * *

 

            On the clear other side of New York City lies an abandoned warehouse previously owned by Terra Consolidated. One of the companies less used locations, it made the perfect base of operations for the Regi family. It is a mob family, ran by the last living member of the actual Regi bloodline Don Callum Regi. His family has been in New York and running the underground for six generations.

            At the present time, Callum was in the secret basement of the warehouse. He was sitting at the head of a large table in a cushioned, posh chair. He watched stolen footage of his goons getting their asses kicked by some water bending freak. The other heads of the family sat along the table, sitting quietly and waiting for their Don to finish watching the recording.

The Don paused the video and took a breath. “So, what are we going to do about this?” None of the other heads spoke. “Well? Somebody have any ideas?” Still no one spoke. “Fuck! What about the men the police arrested?”

“We’re arranging to get them out on bail for you to deal with them.” one of the heads said.

“Eh, let them rot in jail for a while.” Don Regi said. A cough echoed around the room, coming from behind the Don. “What is it Ugly?”

            Out of the shadows came a large bald man in a professional white suit. The man known as Ugly was bald with a black goatee. He was in great physical shape, his muscles pushing against the suit which he decided to make a little tighter. Pulling a cigar out of his suit pocket he lit it and took a long drag.

“We should work on getting that loser you assigned to lead the mission out.” Ugly said after blowing out a cloud of smoke.

“I’ll bite, what for?” The Don asked.

“To teach him a lesson.” Ugly said. “He should know what happens when people fail the family, when people fail you. Just because some… _super_ … came in and took him out, which by the looks of things made us lose the laser, is not an excuse to fail. He will be an example of what happens if you fail us.”

Don Regi smiled. “I knew there was a reason I made you my right hand.” Don Regi looked over to the man three chairs to his left. “Get that idiot back here now.”

“Yes Don.” The man stood up and went to pull some strings.

“The rest of you, get out.” Don Regi said. All the men nodded and left. The Don got up and stretched his arms. “Well, I could go for a steak after all this. You coming Ugly?”

“You go ahead boss.” Ugly said. “I’m going to stay back for a minute.”

“Come on, dinner’s on the owner.” Don Regi laughed out. “Remember that time he pissed himself when we went in with his cunt of a daughter all bloodied?”

“Oh yeah, funny as hell.” Ugly chuckled. “I’ll head there in a few minutes. I just want to check something out.”

“Whatever.” Don Regi said.

            Once he left Ugly turned to the screen, still frozen on the masked vigilante pummeling the leader of the bank robbery. Grabbing the remote Ugly reversed the video. He watched as the vigilante used the water to whip and slam and disarm all the men. Ugly watched the video several time, a smile building on his face. Ugly paused the video when the camera had a full body view of the hero and walked up to the large flat screen television. Ugly leaned against the TV and stared at the masked boy, letting out a laugh as he did.

“Hello… _son_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

            Percy has been very active since he became a vigilante. Over the last two weeks since what happened at the Federal Reserve, he has stopped several muggings and prevented a large number of store robberies, which helped Percy get a good start on a reputation. Several magazines and newspapers have done many articles about him already, mostly asking if he is a threat (“Your own J. Jonah Jameson” Nico had said) or a real hero. And just a few days ago he helped stop a building fire.

            It was the hardest thing Percy had to do. The police and several fire trucks were already there, not allowing Percy to get close. From his rooftop position Percy heard the screaming of a little boy. Looking up, he saw that the boy was on the seventh floor, screaming for help. Percy tried to think of how to get up there before he got an idea.

            Jumping down Percy ran past the police who were keeping people back and up next to the fire fighters. After asking to ‘borrow’ the water from the two hoses, Percy jumped and whipped the water up to the third floor. With the water acting like ropes Percy pulled himself up and climbed up to the seventh floor, avoiding where the fire was bursting out of the windows.

            As one would expect, the child was scared when he saw Percy jump through his window. Percy had to quickly show the boy that he was there to help. Once he had the kids’ trust, Percy took him in his arms and went to take him through the window, only for a flaming beam to fall from the ceiling and hitting the water Percy had gathered.

            Percy kept the boy’s face against his shoulder to shield him from the worst of the flames. With his sources of water gone, Percy was at somewhat of a loss. He couldn’t just jump out of the window due to there not being enough water for him to control so he can cushion the fall. And the more time he was in that burning building, Percy was starting to feel weaker. As if the intense heat was sapping him of his strength.

“I’m scared…” the child had said.

“It’s okay; I’ll get you out of here.” Percy responded.

            Running his way through the child’s bedroom Percy ran out into the apartment. Quickly finding the front door Percy ran to the hallway and looked for the stairs. Once in the stairwell, Percy gritted his teeth when he saw that two floors worth of stairs had collapsed, leaving Percy’s only option to climb to the roof. As soon as he got to the roof the young vigilante was hit with a spotlight from a helicopter. Percy waved them down and showed them that he had a child in his arms, signaling them to help.

            Percy figured that the helicopter couldn’t land on the building in its current state, so he ran to the edge. The helicopter’s side door opened and a news reporter held her arms out to grab the boy while her camera man filmed Percy’s heroics. Once the boy was safely inside the helicopter the reporter asked Percy to get in for safety. Percy shook his head at the request, stating that he had to stop the fire.

            Once the helicopter had flown away from the building Percy looked around for anything to help him stop the fire. The building’s sprinkler system wasn’t working, hence how the fire got so bad. The roof started to crack, so Percy knew he had to think fast. Closing his eyes to focus Percy felt out to sense any large sources of water nearby. On a few other buildings were small water towers. With time running out, Percy raised his hands and called the water to him. He could feel the water moving and thrashing about in their large containers. As Percy drew his arms in close to his chest, the water reacted and burst from the water towers. Percy willed the water to him and used to flood the building, extinguishing the fire.

            That was four days ago. Now Percy was hanging out with his two siblings. While Bianca was lying on the couch with a cup of tea on the table and an Agatha Christie novel in hand the boys were duking it out in Super Smash Bros. 4. It was a pretty chill day for the Jackson brood, so Percy was dressed in a blue shirt with a surfboard design and dark blue shorts while Nico was wearing a black shirt with a pair of grey shorts.

“Finally!” cried Percy as his character Ike slammed Nico’s Dark Link with the Home Run Bat, sending Dark Link flying off screen.

“You won one match Perce.” Nico said with a droll when Percy did a little victory dance. “I still have seven matches on you.”

“Don’t be a sore looser Neeks.” Percy smiled.

Nico let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I’m a sore loser. How about we go another round and then see who’s the sore loser.”

“Bring it.” Though Percy immediately regretted doing so. As soon as the next round stated Nico started a combo attack that ended with Ike getting blasted off screen with a well-timed bomb to the face. Percy stared at the screen with a dumb founded look on his face. “I don’t want to play anymore.”

“And you called me a sore loser.” Nico said.

            Percy pouted for a second before placing the controller on the ground. He turned to Nico and got up onto his knees so that he was standing over Nico. Nico quickly became uncomfortable with the way Percy was staring at him.

“Percy?” Nico asked with a shaking voice. “What, uh, what are you doing?”

            Percy smiled with an evil glint in his eye, which made the dark brown eyed boy swallow a lump in his throat. Percy then lunged at Nico, causing Nico to let out a yelp as his green eyed superhero of a brother tackled him to the ground. The eldest sibling began tickling the youngest. Nico laughed under his torture.

“Per-Percy!” laughed Nico. “Stop! Please!”

“Never!” Percy cried out. His fingers kept going up and down Nico’s sides, underneath his armpits, the sensitive spots on Nico’s neck, anywhere he can get while Nico struggles against him.

“Boys.” Bianca huffed with a roll of her eyes. She smiled as she went back to the book.

“Bianca, help me!” Nico pleaded.

“Reading my book.” Bianca said as she took a sip of her tea before ignoring her brothers.

“Percy, please!” Nico begged, tears falling from his face and his voice starting to get hoarse. “I’m going to pee my pants!” Percy started laughing so hard himself that he fell on his side, which Nico kicked when he sat up. “It’s not funny jerk. Mom would have been pissed to come home and saw what happened.”

“Where is Mom by the way?” Percy asked.

“You don’t remember?” Bianca asked. “She told us this morning that she had to stay late at the office tonight.”

“Oh yeah, that's right.” Percy said. “I guess I’m in charge of dinner then, aren’t I?”

“NO!” yelled the younger brother-sister pair.

“We don’t need another Mother’s Day incident Percy.” Bianca said.

“Oh come on, I wasn’t that bad.” Percy said.

“You nearly caught the apartment on fire doofus.” Nico said.

“Fine, you guys can just go without eating then.” Percy said as he crossed his arms.

“Please, like I can’t cook.” Bianca said sarcastically.

“Okay, that’s true, and you know I love your homemade shrimp scampi,” Percy said, “But I am the oldest, so it’s my responsibility to take care of you guys.”

“So what are you going to make for dinner, oh great caretaker?” Nico asked with an over the top bow.

“Smart ass.” Percy said. Percy went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge, but wasn’t getting any ideas. “Um…”

“Well?” Nico asked. Bianca looked up from her book and smirked at her elder brother.

“Well… how about pizza?” Percy suggested. The two Italians laughed.

“That’s good with me Perce.” Bianca said. “Just nothing with pineapple please.”

“Okay, how about you Nico?” Percy asked. Nico was already flipping through his smart phone and looking through the online menu of a close pizza place they all frequent.

“This looks good.” Nico said as he showed Percy his phone. Percy’s mouth began to water as he stared at the delicious sight before him. Percy had to hand it to Nico, he had great tastes in pizza. He had picked out a supreme pizza made with a toasted parmesan crust that was stuffed with even more cheese. “And look, their offering a special that if you order an 18 inch pizza you get free cheese sticks and half priced soda to go along.”

“Looks like we’re having a feast tonight.” Percy said. “What’s the number Nico, I’ll order it.”

            After ordering their dinner Percy shot a text to his mother letting her know he’s feeding the others and that he’ll save a couple of slices for her. When he finished reciting that Sally sends her love he sat back and watched as Nico switch the games from Super Smash Bros. 4 to Mario Kart 8. The boys raced each other for a good twenty minutes before there was a knock on the door.

“Hey Neeks, put in a movie while I go pay the guy.” Percy said.

“Sure thing.” Nico said. “Any preferences B?”

“Not the Avengers.” Bianca said. “I still don’t understand why you and Percy have watched that a thousand times.”

“A thousand and one times, thank you very much.” Nico said. “How about…Big Her-”

“NO SUPERHERO MOVIES!” yelled Bianca.

“Stop fighting you two.” Percy warned from the kitchen as he grabbed some paper plates and glasses.

“Okay…” Nico said as he scanned through the family’s collection of DVDs. “We haven’t seen this in a while.”

“What did you choose?” Percy asked as he carried the box of food and plates to the coffee table.

“Desolation of Smaug, the Extended Edition.” Nico said while he put the movie in the Blu Ray player.

“Good one.” Percy said.

Bianca let an exhale. “At least Tauriel’s relationship with the dwarf is cute in this one.” Percy and Nico looked at each other to stop themselves from fighting with Bianca over the lack of an actual relationship between Tauriel and Kili.

            As the movie started playing all three of them sat on the couch and grabbed a couple of slices of pizza. Nico got up to grab some red pepper flakes and parmesan cheese to go on his pizza. After Bianca placed her drink on the coffee table she tucked some of Nico’s hair behind his ear, which earned her a smile from her blood brother.

            They paused the film so they could clean up. They set aside a few slices for Sally when she comes home. Nico popped some popcorn for him and Percy to share (since Bianca is doing her best so she can fit in her dress for the dance) while Percy went to their room to grab their pillows and his blue comforter. When the two boys returned to the living room they laid on one the ground propped up by their pillows as Percy draped the blanket over them with the bowl of popcorn between them. As they watched the film they quietly discussed possible superhero names for Percy to use.

“What about Watermark?” Percy asked.

“Sounds stupid.” Nico said. “Tsunami?”

“Maybe if I was Japanese.”

“Typhoon?”

“That would be good, if I could control wind too. I know, how about Megawave?”

“Makes me think of Megamind with your abilities. Beachcomber?”

“That’s the Transformer I bought you two years ago.”

“How about Merman?” Bianca suggested. Nico and Percy just stared at her over their shoulders. “What?”

“Nothing.” Nico said.

“At least it was better than Seaman.” Percy whispered in Nico’s ear. Nico started laughing, which got Percy started.

            When they calmed down they went back to watching the movie. They kept trying to come up with a good codename for Percy as the film went on. Once they got to the part where the dwarves and Bilbo Baggins got to the Lonely Mountain the home phone started to ring.

**_RIIIIIIIING_ **

**_RIIIIIIIING_ **

**_RIIIIIIIING_ **

**_RIIIIIIIING_ **

Bianca lowered her book and glared at her two brothers. “Sure boys, I’ll get it.” She said with a huff before getting up to answer the phone.

“Love you B.” Percy and Nico said.

“Nico, it’s for you.” Bianca said when she returned.

“Who would call me?” Nico asked as he stood up. “Will has my cell number if he wants to talk.”

“Want me to pause the movie?” Percy asked.

“Nah, it shouldn’t take too long.” said Nico.

            Nico took the phone and headed to his bedroom for some privacy. Nearly fifteen minutes later Nico hadn’t returned. The film was at Nico’s favorite scene of the film where the dragon Smaug was toying with Bilbo before deciding to kill the hobbit. Percy paused the movie and stood up to check on his little brother. When he walked by the phone base he saw that the phone wasn’t being used.

“Nico?” Percy said after he knocked on the door. “Are you okay?” There was no response. “I’m coming in Neeks.” But when Percy opened the door to the shared bedroom he saw Nico shaking on his bed with the home phone at his side. Percy rushed over to the younger boy and sat down next to him. “Nico, what’s wrong?”

“Uh…um…” Nico said, his voice strained.

“Was it Luke?” Percy asked. “Did he call just to bully you? I’m going to kick his ass!”

“It wasn’t Luke.” Nico said. “And it wasn’t to harass me.”

“Then who called?” asked Percy. Nico was still being quiet. “Come on buddy, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Nico gulped. “It was Adrian Coulson who called.”

“Adrian?” Percy said bewildered. “The school’s star basketball player? What did he want?”

“He...he asked me to the school dance.” Nico said.

“He did?” Percy asked. “Neeks, that’s great! But, I didn’t know Adrian was gay.”

“I didn’t know either.” Nico said.

“ _I’m going to have to talk to Will soon_. _He should have asked Nico out ages ago._ ” Percy thought. “Well, what did you say?”

“I-I said yes.” _Dammit Will, you lost your chance this time_. “At first I thought he was just playing me, but he swore that he was sincere. He said that he’s liked me from a far for a long time now.” Percy had his doubts at that.

“Neeks, I’m so happy that you’re going to the dance.” Percy said as he pulled Nico to his chest. “But please be careful, okay? Adrian has a reputation as a player, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know of Adrian’s reputation Perce. I go to the same school, remember?” Nico said. “When I voiced my concerns, he said he wanted to take me out on a date to prove that he means it.”

“When’s the date?” Percy asked protectively.

Nico looked away from Percy, knowing how the elder boy would react. “Tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?!” Percy yelled, causing Nico to cringe. “That’s a little too soon, isn’t it?”

“There’s only a week before the dance.” Nico said. “He’s picking me up at six tomorrow.”

Percy let out a breath and hugged Nico, who reciprocated. “I’ll trust your judgement Nico. Just be safe okay?”

“It’s just a date.”

“Your _first_ date.” Percy pointed out. They stayed in that position, Nico lying on Percy’s chest with Percy’s arms around him. “So, do you need any help choosing an outfit?”

            Nico rolled his eyes and pushed Percy off the bed and went back to the living room to finish the movie. Percy was laughing so hard he was having difficult time breathing. Once he got up he went back to the living room and crawled back under his blanket with Nico by his side.

* * *

 

            Sally was exhausted. The one thing she absolutely hated about being the mayor of New York City was the paperwork. Meeting people and going to social events she can handle (well, she would rather be with her loving children) but paperwork? It made her want to pull her hair out. Especially when it dealt with companies like BioGen wanting expansions and letting her know that their experiments are within legal standards. Although, protesters were campaigning to get BioGen to close down, since messing with genetics is considered an act against God. What would they think if the world ever found out about Percy is what Sally thought as she glanced through the paperwork. Letting out a loud sigh Sally pushed the paperwork out of her way and laid on her desk.

            Once she had a breather Sally turned her head to one of the many pictures on her desk. It was the picture taken during the first big family trip after Bianca and Nico were brought into her family, when they all went to Disney World. Inside a souvenir frame shaped like Cinderella’s Castle from the Magic Kingdom was a picture of her three beautiful children.

            Percy, Bianca, and Nico were standing in front Splash Mountain, soaking wet. Percy had them all ride it three times that day before they got the picture taken. All three of them were wearing Mickey Mouse Ear Hats with their names on them. Percy was wearing a Stich shirt while holding onto a stuffed Pegasus Nico and Bianca got him. Bianca’s was wearing princess makeup, even having a Merida bow from Brave slung over her shoulder. Nico was wearing a Jack Skellington shirt with a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar in his hand (it was already missing half of an ear) and a big toothy grin plastered on his face.

            Sally treasured the picture. During the trip Sally came down with a cold so she had to stay in bed. After Percy ran to the souvenir shop in their resort, which thankfully sold medicine too, they wanted to stay with her because it wasn’t fair that she got sick on their vacation, especially since it was her birthday. But she insisted that they go have fun. So at dinner at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater, when Sally felt better, they surprised her with the picture as her present. To say that she was happy was an understatement.

            Sally smiled at the picture as she held it in her hands. She stroked the face of her children through the frame. Glancing at the clock in her office she saw that it was nearly seven at night. Sally decided that it was time she went home and spent some time with her kids before they go to bed, so she packed her bag with some of the documents she still needed to go over.

“Heading home Madam Mayor?” asked Earl, one of the strolling security guards.

“Yep.” Sally said with a cheerful ‘pop’ at the p. She placed her bag on the desk and looked for her car keys. “I spent so much time here today.”

“I bet you have Miss Jackson.” Earl said. He peered over the desk towards the main entrance, seeing that it was really dark outside. “Would you like an escort to your car Ma’am?”

“Oh, no I’ll be fine, thank you. I’m not parked that far away.” Sally said with a smile. She shouldered her bag. “See you tomorrow Earl.”

“Have a good night Miss Jackson.” Earl said with a tip of his cap.

            Not even a minute after stepping outside Sally regretted not accepting Earl’s offer. It was darker than she expected, and she _did_ live in New York City. But Sally didn’t want to go back and ask for Earl’s help, shell be too embarrassed. So instead she just bottled down her fear and made her way to her car.

            Pretty soon Sally got the feeling she was being watched. She looked around once she was under a light, but saw nothing. That didn’t stop her heart hammering in her chest though. But once she started moving again she heard footsteps echoing in the night air. Sally broke out into a brisk walk, regretting wearing her heels, which loudly clicked against the pavement.

            When Sally saw her car she started clicked the unlock button on her keys. She ran faster towards it, hoping to find safety there. But when she reached her car and tried to open the door, a large hand shot out and slammed it shut. Her attacker trapped Sally between the car and himself. The man chuckled right in Sally’s ear, making her shudder as she felt her assailant’s breath come into contact with her skin. Before she could scream, Sally was forcibly turned around and a knife pressed to her throat.

“Hey Honey Bunny.” Gabe sneered. “Miss me?”

Sally’s eyes went wide, her chest tight with fear. “Gabe? You’re alive?”

            It has been ten years since she last saw Gabe Ugliano, but she will always remember his face. The face that beat her, that _LIED_ to her, that used her. He wasn’t the fat walrus, as Percy compared him to, that he used to be. All his weight was now hard muscle instead the blob of fat that it was when they were married. He finally got rid of his hideous three hair comb-over and accepted being bald. Sally could feel through Gabe’s suit that he had a gun in his jacket pocket.

“Now is that anyway to talk with your husband?” Gabe asked.

“You stopped being my husband the moment you laid your hands on _my_ son.” Sally said, plucking up her courage to glare at the monster who ruined her life.

“Oh, that brat had it coming.” Gabe said. “And if I remember right, you have two more bastards living with you, don’t ‘cha Sally?”

“You leave my children out this you son of a bitch.” spat Sally. She struggled against the hold Gabe had on her only to be pushed hard against the car.

“Now, now, none of that Sally.” Gabe said. “There’s no need to get violent, especially if you don’t want your little hero’s identity to be ‘ _leaked_ ’ to the public.” Sally froze. “That’s more like it.”

“What do you want…?” Sally said quietly.

“Now _this_ is the Sally I remember.” Gabe said with a cruel smile, grabbing a handful of her hair. “The little submissive cunt. I’ll make things simple for you _Mayor_. You’re going to do whatever I want if you don’t want you precious little family taken away from you.”

“What do you want me to do Gabe?” Sally asked as she put on a false bravado.

“Nothing right now, but I will soon, don’t you worry.” Gabe said. “Oh, and don’t let the mutant know about me, ‘kay sweetheart? We don’t want any accidents to happen now, do we?” Sally nodded. Gabe took a step back and looked down, seeing the spilled paperwork on the ground. Grabbing them just to spite Sally, he looked her back in the eye. “Now, I want you to get into your little car, close your eyes, and count a hundred. I’ll be in contact with you Sally.” Gabe leaned forward and licked Sally’s cheek, sending a chill down her spine and making her hair stand on end.

            When Gabe finally stood back and gave her some room, Sally picked up her bag and got into her car. She looked out at the corner of her eye and saw Gabe watching her. As Sally tried to get her breathing under control she closed her eyes and started counting down like she was told. In her thoughts she prayed that Gabe would go away, prayed that this was just a nightmare. Once she opened her eyes Gabe was gone. With her hand shaking Sally started the car and drove home.

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

            Percy wasn’t happy. Not. One. Bit. In just a few minutes Adrian Coulson would be knocking on the front door to pick up Nico, and Percy wasn’t really sure about Adrian in the first place. The basketball star has had a string of…well, he didn’t really have girlfriends, but he did have one night stands that ended up lasting about a month ever since his sophomore year. And not once in the five years Percy knew him did Adrian ever show any signs of being gay, or at least bi.

            Now, Percy knew that not everyone is as comfortable or confident in their sexuality to come out. Nico didn’t tell the family until after they’ve been together for three years. Percy did feel like a bit of a jerk for thinking this way, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was having about the whole situation.

            Bianca was helping Nico get ready, making sure that his hair looks good and to double check his outfit. Sally was in the kitchen mindlessly making a batch of chocolate chip cookies. She must have been as nervous as Nico was. But she was also excited too, having a camera sitting on the kitchen counter, ready to take an album’s worth of pictures.

**Ding-Dong**

“Percy, can you get that?” Nico yelled from the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah.” Percy said as he got off the couch. “Hey Adrian.”

“’Sup Perce?” Adrian said. “How’s it hanging?”

            Even though Percy wasn’t interested in men, he can admit why girls and guys would like Adrian. He was tall, just an inch or two shorter than Percy. Percy saw him in gym and took notice how he had a lean build with very noticeable muscle tone on him. His hair was a light red, and his tan skin heightened his freckles. He was wearing white washed jeans with dark green converse, while wearing a tight blue shirt that said ‘Fuck the Police!’ across the front with a black open vest.

“Nothing much.” Percy said as he fist bumped Adrian, though he didn’t really want to.

“Is Nico ready?” asked Adrian.

Percy shook his head. “Not yet, he should be out in a few though.”

“Oh.” Adrian said. The two boys stood at the doorway awkwardly.

“Percy, are you going to invite him in?” Sally asked from the kitchen.

Percy let out a breath. “Would you like to come in Adrian?”

“Thanks, I’d love to.” Adrian said with a smile. He lets himself inside, practically pushing Percy out of the way. Whether it was intentional or not, it pissed Percy off, but he held his tongue for Nico’s sake. So instead of saying anything Percy went to the lounge chair to sit down.

“You must be Adrian.” Sally said.

“Yes I am Madam Mayor.” Nico’s date said. He held his hand out to Sally. “Adrian Coulson.”

“What a firm grip. Tells a lot about a person. And you can just call me Sally.” She said after they shook hands. “Would you like a cookie?”

“Yes please, thank you.” Adrian said. Sally handed him two cookies, which Adrian had a look of disgust on his face. Whether Sally noticed or not she didn’t say anything. “Uh, why are they blue?”

“Oh, it’s a Jackson family tradition.” Sally explained. “I always make blue food for special occasions.”

Adrian eyed the cookie like it was radioactive, but took a bite to be nice. “Oh my god!” Adrian said. “This is delicious!”

“Thank you dear.” Sally said. “How about you go sit down while you wait for Nico. He should be ready real soon.”

“Okay, thank you.” Adrian said with a charming smile. He made his way to the couch and sat in the middle, laid his arms across the back and his legs spread. Percy thought he looked too comfortable.

            Percy stared at him with his arms crossed as he tried to size Adrian up. If Adrian noticed he didn’t seem to care. Call him overprotective, but Percy just doesn’t want to see Nico get hurt. He did the same thing when Bianca went on her first date, though at that time Nico was on his side trying to protect his big sister.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

            Percy realized he wasn’t blinking so he rubbed his eyes. Once finished Percy saw that Nico was ready. The youngest Jackson was wearing a white polo under a maroon jacket with black skinny jeans. His hair was gelled stylishly, courtesy of Bianca. Percy stood up and smiled at Nico while Adrian went over.

“Wow, you look great Nico.” Adrian said. Nico blushed and looked down, but Percy could see a growing smile on the boy’s face.

“Thanks.” Nico said.

“Oh, I can’t believe my little boy is going on his first date.” Sally said, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

“Mom…” Nico said, clearly embarrassed. Adrian chuckled.

Sally went over and hugged Nico, where she smelled Percy’s cologne. “I’m just so proud of you Nico. I’m excited for you; it’s your first date.” She looked over to Adrian. “Do you mind if I take a picture?”

“I don’t mind, how about you Nikki?” asked Adrian.

“ _Did…did he just call my brother_ ‘ _Nikki_ ’?” Percy thought. He was hating Adrian more and more.

“Uh, sure.” Nico said.

            Sally grabbed the camera and when she returned Adrian had wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist and pulled him close. Percy gritted his teeth, which Bianca noticed. She slapped him on the arm and mouthed ‘ _Calm down_.’ Percy blew out a breath in frustration.

“Say cheese.” Sally said.

“Cheese.” said Adrian and Nico. Sally clicked the camera, taking several pictures.

“Okay, I think that’s enough pictures for one night Mom.” Bianca said in her attempt to save her brother some dignity. “These boys need to head out, right Adrian?”

“Oh yeah, we should get going.” Adrian said. He walked to the door. Nico followed him to the door, where Sally and Bianca kissed his cheek.

Percy went over and hugged Nico. “Have fun Nico.” Nico nodded.

“Make sure to bring him home by eleven, okay Adrian.” Sally asked.

“Sure thing Sally.” Adrian said. “Come on Nikki, let’s go.” Adrian grabbed Nico’s hand and led him out of the apartment.

            It was very quiet once the two boys left. Percy went over to the window and looked down, seeing Nico getting into Adrian’s car. Once they left Percy took a handful of cookies and went to his room. Since he had the time Percy went through his closet trying to find ideas for a new uniform.

            After everything he has done, and especially after the fire, the uniform Nico helped him make on that day at the Federal Reserve was barely hanging on. It was torn, burned, and falling apart. Percy dug through his closet, moving both his and Nico’s clothes out of the way and grabbed a chest that was at the back of the closest. Opening the chest he pulled out his full body wetsuit from the previous summer when they all went to Montauk during Spring Break.

            Percy held the wetsuit up and then put it against his body. With a shrug of his shoulders Percy laid it on his bed and stripped to his dark blue boxer briefs. Once he slipped the wetsuit on Percy tested his mobility. Once he deemed that it was pretty good, Percy put on the arm and shin guards. After strapping on some boots he put on the bullet proof vest. He checked himself out in the dresser mirror.

“I still need to hide my face…” Percy said.

            He looked over to the black ski mask he had been using. It was pretty burned, but he might be able to salvage some of it. Taking some scissors he cut from the nose down and from the forehead up. Once he slipped it on he deemed it acceptable. But Percy decided that he should hide his eyes better. Before deciding to go anywhere Percy’s cell ran with the new hit song by the young pop singer Lee Fletcher.

“Hey Will.” Percy said as he shouldered his phone. “What’s up?”

“I was thinking that maybe you and Nico would like to come over for a movie night.” Will said cheerfully. “I got Dark Knight Rises and a new home theater set up in the basement that needs to be broken in.”

“That sounds cool Will, but Nico’s not here.” Percy said.

“Really?” asked Will. “Where, uh…where is he?”

“He went out on a date.” Percy said.

“WHAT?!” yelled Will, causing Percy to pull the phone from his ear. “What do you mean Nico’s on a date? Who’s he with?”

“Adrian Coulson.” Percy said. “Didn’t Neeks tell you?”

“No, he didn’t.” Will’s usual cheerfulness instantly went away. Percy felt bad for him. Percy knew that Will liked Nico, but Nico is adamant that Will’s not his type.

Will didn’t speak for a couple of minutes, which got Percy worried. “Will, buddy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Will said before going quiet again.

“Hey Will, would you like to get some ice cream with me?” Percy asked.

“You don’t have to Perce.” Will said with a sigh.

“Oh come on Mr. Sunshine.” Percy said. “I was about to head out before you called anyway. I could use the company.”

“…Okay Percy.” Will said.

“Cool!” Percy said. “Let’s meet at the mall, it shouldn’t be crowded this time of night.”

“Yeah, sure.” Will said. “See you in a few.”

            Percy ended the call and got changed. He went out to the living room and grabbed the car keys, saying he’s going to meet up with Will. Sally told him to be back before 11. Before he walked out the door Percy grabbed a few of the remaining cookies and put them in a zip lock baggie for Will. Percy grew up with his Mom’s cookies making him feel better, and God knew that Will needed a pick me up. When he got to the mall he found Will leaning against a bench just outside of a Coldstone Creamery. They hugged each other in greeting.

“You doing alright?” Percy asked as they went inside the ice cream stop. He handed Will the cookies, who then put them in his hoodie pocket.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Will said, though Percy didn’t believe him. But Percy decided not to push it at the moment.

            Once they got to the front they got their ice cream. Percy ordered the Red Velvet Cheesecake special while Will got plain Double Vanilla flavored ice cream with blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. They sat down and ate in silence. Well, Percy ate, Will just swirled his ice cream around.

Percy let out a sigh. “Will, I know how much you like Nico, and I would much rather you two out on a date than with Adrian, but you can’t beat yourself up about this.”

“I know.” Will said. “It’s just…do you know what it’s like to have feelings for your best friend? It hurts Percy, knowing that Nico only sees me as a friend while I feel the way I do about him. I just wish…I wish he’d see me as more, but I’m not his type.”

“I don’t know why.” Percy said. “You’re a great guy Will, and Nico knows that. And even the straightest guy in the world would admit that you’re good looking, fit from Archery and everything. You’re friendly, smart, loyal, you put others before yourself.”

“If you keep that up you might as well as say ‘kiss me Will, kiss me’!” Will said. Percy playfully punched his arm.

“Shut up.” Percy smiled. “But seriously Will, I’ve been wanting the two of you to get together for a while now.”

“Oh God, you’re a shipper.” Will slid his hands down his face.

“Solangelo is my OTP.” Percy said with a hearty laugh. “Just hear me out Will, if you just took the chance and told Nico how you felt I’m sure he would reciprocate.”

“Big word there Percy.” said Will. The blonde let out a sigh. “I don’t know Perce. I don’t want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward with my feelings.”

“You tried to kiss him a few weeks ago when I was sitting right next to him.” Percy deadpanned. Will’s face went bright red. “Besides, you know Nico better than that. He wouldn’t end a friendship, especially his friendship with you, over something like the way you feel.”

“You’re right Perce.” Will said. “But I’m too late. He’s with Adrian.” The blonde said with irritation.

“It’s just a few dates before the dance.”

“He’s going to the dance with him too?! Dammit!” Will slammed his fists on the table, earning his a few glares from the workers trying to clean up before closing.

“Maybe you can still dance with him.” Percy said. “I’m sure Nico would say yes.”

“I don’t know if I’m going anymore.” Will said.

“Will, you need to go.” Percy said. “Nico’s going to be uncomfortable there and he’s going to need us there to make it less of a shock for him.” Percy leaned in, knowing what would make Will agree. “Besides, if you don’t go you won’t see Nico in a suit.”

Will stiffened in his chair and turned beet red. “That’s not playing fair.”

“Yeah, I know.” Percy said as he finished his ice cream.

            As Will started to eat his ice cream he and Percy left Coldstone and walked around the mall before it closed for the day. They went to an athletics store where Percy bought a pair of tinted goggles. When Will questioned why, Percy just said that he needed new ones for when he goes back to Montauk in the summer, which he invited Will to come along.

“You just want me to see Nico in swim trunks.” Will muttered.

“And you’d be drooling all over yourself.” Percy said.

“You know, I find it weird that you don’t like that fact that Nico is with Adrian right now, but here you are trying to get me in his pants.”

“Whoa there, I never said that.” Percy said as he put up the universal time-out sign. “I just think you and Nico would make a great couple, and I know you would make Nico happy. That’s all I want Will, for Nico to be happy.”

“So do I Percy, so do I.”

            Once the mall announced that it was closing in fifteen minutes the two teenagers went to the parking lot. They clasped each other’s hands and gave the other a bro hug before saying they’ll see each other Monday. When Percy returned home Sally was sitting on the couch reading a book. She said she was waiting up for Nico, who hadn’t returned yet.

            Percy could see that his mother was exhausted so she told her he’s wait up for Nico. After some urging Sally went to bed. Percy changed into a comfier shirt and pajama pants and turned on the TV. His leg was bouncing up and down as he looked at the clock every five minutes. Once it was 10:59 Nico finally came in through the door.

“Wow, just barely on time.” Percy said as he turned the TV off.

“Yeah, on time…” Nico said. Percy raised his eyebrow.

“Well, we should get to bed.” Percy said. He stood up and led Nico to the bathroom. “Get ready for bed Neeks.”

“Okay.” Nico said, walking slowly into the bathroom.

“ _Is it me, or is he not all here_?” Percy asked himself. Shaking his head he went into his room and sat on his bed.

            Nico took a while to get out of the bathroom. When he returned he still had that far off look on his face. Not even noticing that Percy was there Nico stripped to his boxers and grabbed a large shirt before sitting on his own bed.

Percy stared at him for several minutes before he got annoyed. “Nico!”

Nico jumped finally out of his daze. “What?”

“What’s with you?” Percy asked. “It’s like you aren’t even here.”

“It’s nothing Percy.” Nico said. “I’m just…happy.”

“Well, what are you happy about?” Percy asked.

“A…Adrian….” Nico started. His cheeks started turning pink.

“What did Adrian do?” Percy asked, though afraid of the answer.

“He…he kissed me.”

“HE DID WHAT?!” Percy yelled, instantly going into overprotective brother mode.

“Shhh you idiot!” Nico said after he placed his hands over Percy’s mouth. “Do you want to wake up Mom and Bianca?” Nico lowered his hands and sat next to Percy.

“He shouldn’t have kissed you.” Percy said. “It was the _first_ date. People never kiss on the first date.”

“I figured.” Nico said. “But he just surprised me.”

“What do you mean?”

“When he dropped me off, we said goodnight to each other.” Nico started. “But before I opened the door he turned me around and kissed me…and I kissed him back…my first kiss…”

“You shouldn’t have given your first kiss away like that.” Percy said.

Nico shot Percy a glare. “It’s not like I slept with him Percy.”

“I’m still going to kick his ass for putting the moves on my little brother.” Percy mumbled.

“God, why are you so overprotective?!” Nico demanded. “I can live my own life you know!”

“Nico,” Percy started, grabbing his brother’s hands, “I’m sorry. But I can’t help but being overprotective. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Nico huffed. “I know Percy, but you have to let me do stuff on my own. So please, for me, just ease off?”

“Alright Neeks.” Percy said. He reached his arm over Nico’s shoulders and pulled him close. Nico laid against Percy’s chest. Percy ran his hand through Nico’s hair. “So, wanna tell me about your first date?”

Nico sat up and had a big smile on his face. “You should have been there Perce, Adrian was just…amazing.”

* * *

 

**Several Days Later**

            Percy was exhausted. Over the past several days his mind was in a million places at once. Between studying for tests, keeping an eye on Adrian (because he still doesn’t trust him), consoling Will, and his patrols around the city he has been starting to really wear on him. Add to the fact that earlier today Sally dragged him and Nico to get their suits retailored right after school, and then watching Adrian kiss Nico before they went on their last date before the dance tomorrow really drained him.

            Adrian has been hanging around the house a lot lately, and looking _way_ to casual in Percy’s opinion. He’s been starting to come over an hour or so earlier when he came to pick Nico up, or just spending several hours at the house. When he joined them for family movie night he pulled Nico close, his arm around the brown eyed boys’ waist. Percy bottled down his frustration and tried think of Nico. Nico, who in just a few days opened up to Adrian and felt that he had a great connection with him. It was really awkward the other night when Will came over. You could have cut the tension with a dull knife that night.

            At least he’s away from all that right now, especially since right before he left he saw Nico making out with Adrian. Currently, Percy was standing on a rooftop looking out at the city. He was getting bored since nothing was going on. He needed something so he can listen in on police scanners. He was about to call it a night and head home before he heard several police sirens.

“Show time.” Percy said. He gathered some water and whipped from building and building, following the police cruisers to the museum of national history.

            The police were parked out in front of the museum. A team of SWAT was being sent in through the front. Percy went around until he was on the roof of the museum. When Percy opened a window in the glass dome for him to squeeze through he heard the thunder of guns being fired and the screams of men.

            Jumping down and landing on the suspended pterodactyl, Percy glanced down to see what was going on. The SWAT team was in a stalemate with the people who invaded the museum. Neither party was gaining any leeway against the other. On the bright side, there was no super advanced, extremely dangerous, highly experimental laser cannon this time so the shootout was more or less on even ground.

“Kill them you idiots!” yelled one of the people in black masks.

            Percy glared at the men. He didn’t want anyone to die. Percy scanned the area, noticing two water fountains on the sides of the robbers. Percy concentrated and made the fountains explode. The young hero willed the water to slam into the robbers, and then toss them against a wall. Percy then used some water to bungee his way to the ground.

“Are you guys alright?” Percy asked, disguising his voice again.

“A few are wounded, but none KIA.” said the leader of the SWAT team. Percy tried to ignore the fact that the SWAT team had their guns pointed at him. The SWAT leader cocked his head to the people Percy knocked out. “Thanks for that by the way.”

Percy nodded. “No problem. And as a favor for helping you, you mind lowering your guns? I’d rather not be turned to Swiss cheese.” The SWAT leader just stared at Percy. “I did just help you.” The SWAT leader smirked before holstering his gun.

“Stand down men.” he said. “We can trust him.”

“Sir, are you sure?”

“He’s been helping around the city.” SWAT leader said. “And after what happened at the Federal Reserve we could use his help.”

“ _Wow_ , _someone on my side_. _This is weird_.” Percy thought.

“Officer Blofis, 11th precinct” He held out his hand in introduction. Percy warily shook it. “You have a name son?”

“Uh, I haven’t come up with one yet.” Percy admitted, earning him a strange look. “So what’s the situation?”

“Several armed men ran in after closing.” said officer Blofis. “We have confirmation that the security guards have been killed.”

“Any hostages?” Percy asked.

“We’re not sure.” He said. “We haven’t been able to get far, as you can see.”

Percy nodded. “Let me go in and take care of them. Treat your wounded and get those guys in handcuffs.”

“I can’t just let you go in there by yourself.” Officer Blofis said. “At least take some of my men with you as cover.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want you men to get hurt.” Percy said. “Who knows what weapons they have. For all we know it could be another laser weapon.”

“But-”

“I’ll be back Officer Blowfish.” Percy waved as he ran deeper into the museum.

            Percy gathered the water that was on the floor. At every corner he looked around and saw no one. When he finally some of the robbers Percy made the water hit the floor and then slid down the hallway. As he got close Percy kicked his legs out and tripped the men. One man started to stand up so Percy grabbed his arm and judo flipped him into one of his cohorts. From there Percy slammed his palm into the chest of the third robber, knocking the wind out of him, and then Percy kneed him in the stomach and held him against the wall.

“Where are the hostages?” Percy asked as he held his arm against the robber’s throat.

“What hostages?” choked out the robber. He struggled against Percy’s hold on him. “Gah! Only the curator was here when we stormed in!”

“Where’s the curator then?!”

“He’s in the storage area with the boss!”

“Thanks.” Percy said. He grabbed the robber’s collar and slammed him against the wall and knocked him out.

            Percy ran through the museum, taking down any robber that got in his way. As Percy rounded a corner he was clotheslined by a large arm. Before Percy could pick himself the large man who knocked the green eyed hero on his ass grabbed Percy by the hair and slammed his head into the wall.

            Percy saw stars, but he couldn’t let himself black out. He tried to fight back and lesson the blow by pushing against the wall. But his attacker was really strong. When he pulled Percy back in an attempt to plow Percy through the wall Percy kicked him in the shin as hard as he could. It was enough for the burly man to let go of Percy.

            Percy jumped back as far as he could from the man. Through the blood streaming from his forehead Percy took in the sight of the man who sneak attacked him. He was really tall, a good foot and a half taller than Percy. He had large shoulders like a pro football player. It was almost as if he had actual shoulder pads underneath his suit.

            Percy laid a hand on the wall next to him to steady himself. He had a splitting headache and everything was starting to spin. The man chuckled as he took out a pair of brass knuckles. Percy stood up straight and got into a fighting position. They stared at each other for a minute, waiting for the other to make a move.

            The young hero ran toward him. As the man punched towards Percy’s left Percy ducked and punched him in the side. He didn’t seem fazed. Percy kept attacking and dodging. When he did get hit the worst blows were cushioned by the bullet proof vest. Percy’s movements were starting to slow, and seeing the weakness Percy’s opponent slammed his fist into Percy’s arm. Percy swore he could hear something cracking.

“ _Damn this guy hits hard_.” Percy thought after backing up. Percy needed water to heal and get a strength boost, though he couldn’t risk losing his focus on his opponent. The man was stronger than anyone Percy has fought against.

            As Percy went to attack he was kicked in the face with roundhouse kick. While Percy stumbled the man grabbed the young hero by the shoulders and kneed him right in the stomach, where the bullet proof vest didn’t completely cover. After being kneed a few more times Percy was picked up and thrown through a wall, sliding against a desk and hitting the opposite wall in the office.

            Buried in paper, blood dripped from Percy’s mouth. The teenager was wheezing in pain. Percy was slowly beginning to doubt that this superhero gig was for him, but he knew deep down that even with these doubts that he can’t just leave the curator with these guys, and if he runs away he’ll not only disappoint himself, but his family as well.

            Slowly sitting up, Percy spat out a wad of blood. Percy saw a hefty old book with strange symbols on it, and figured it would be useful. Percy stood up, and at the same time the large man stared to crawl through the hole in the wall. The moment he looked up Percy threw the book as hard as he could at the man’s face. A satisfying crack rang through the air right before the man started to scream.

            Percy then ran over and put all his weight to ram his shoulder in his opponent’s stomach. Despite the man’s impressive girth he staggered back with all the air escaping him. Percy then uppercutted him in the jaw. Since the man was still standing Percy went around him and kicked him the back of his knees. The man still wasn’t unconscious, so Percy jumped off the wall, clasped his hands, and slammed his fist down on the man’s head, finally knocking him out.

            Percy leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He held his sides as he spat out another sickening wad of blood. As the boy wheezed he thought back at the guy he just fought. Percy decided that he must have been using some type of steroids in order to get that strong.

“ _Please let that be the only Bane I fight tonight_.” Percy prayed.

            After a few moments rest Percy continued his way to the storage area. Percy tried to think back to remember what would be really worth stealing in the museum. The last known thing of importance Percy remembered was some rock from Egypt, but that was shipped back to Cairo months ago with the archeologist who discovered it.

            Luckily for Percy he didn’t encounter any more robbers on his way to the storage area, giving him more time to rest up. Right before he entered the storage area Percy encountered a water fountain. Percy took a long drink, his sides slowly starting to feel better and his wheezing lessened. He wasn’t at a 100%, but it should do until he can get home. Gathering up several spheres of water from the fountain Percy entered the storage area.

            There were rows and rows of boxed up museum displays and former exhibits. Many of the boxes were ripped open, revealing their contents. One box held the skull of a velociraptor, another a Japanese fan that looked like it was made of metal which was inscribed with Japanese kanji. Many of the boxes that Percy passed were of Ancient Greek artifacts, like masks, jars, and a chest of golden Drachmas, which made Percy question why the gold wasn’t being taken.

            Percy heard voices from not too far away, so he crouched down and slowly made his way to the end of the row. Once he was at the end Percy peeked around the corner. There were five men. One of them was wearing a tweed outfit, so Percy assumed that this was the museum curator. The other four were large men, the one that looked like the leader wearing a white suit and a mask that looked like a bull’s head. His underlings were heavily armed with semi-automatics.

“Open the box _Professor_.” The Bull said, poking the curator in the shoulder with his pistol.

            The curator lifted the crowbar and started to open the large crate. What could have been so special inside that crate? Percy leaned closer and ended up knocking over a jar. The four robbers heard, but Percy jumped back so he was hidden from view. The Bull signaled his one of his men to go check out what made the noise.

            Percy backed up until he was on the other side of the aisle. He waited for the robber to get closer. Once he was close enough Percy knocked the gun out of his hand and put him in a sleeper hold. The man struggled against Percy, but all too soon he passed out. Percy laid him down gingerly before heading back to the curator and the other robbers.

“Boss, no one has reported in in the last fifteen minutes.” said one of the robbers.

“And the SWAT isn’t raining down on us.” the Bull said. “So we must have a little hero in here with us.” He looked back to the remaining gunmen. “Spread out and kill any _super_ -twerp you come across.”

“Doesn’t he have powers though boss?”

“You have guns.” said the Bull. “Expensive guns. Use them like the men you say you are.”

“Yes sir.” they said.

            The gunmen spread out, keeping an eye out for any super that dared to get in their way. Percy had climbed up the shelves so the robbers wouldn’t see him. When one of the gunmen was by himself, and Percy was right over him, the green eyed boy pulled a Batman and jumped down on the robber. His gun slid across the floor as Percy slammed the robber’s head against the ground.

            When Percy was sure the robber was knocked out he jumped to his feet and ran down the aisle. The other robber was running around the corner after hearing the noise of Percy jumping the gunman. Percy tackled the standing robber to the ground. When he wrestled the semi-automatic out of the robber’s arms, the gun went off and hit Percy square in the chest. Even through the bullet proof vest Percy felt the impact of the rapid fired bullets. Once the gun was out of the robber’s hands Percy slammed the butt of the gun in the man’s face. With his chest sore, and more than likely bruised, Percy ran back to the Bull and the curator. When Percy got back the Bull had the curator on his knees with a gun aimed at the back of his head.

“I wondered when I get to see you for myself.” said the Bull.

“Let him go.” Percy said.

“Why would I do that?” the Bull asked. He jammed the curator’s head with his gun.

“Because he did what you wanted.” Percy said. “You have no more use for him.”

“Hmm…” the Bull stroked his chin. “I guess you’re right. I don’t have a use for him anymore.” The Bull pulled back the hammer and pulled the trigger, killing the curator.

“NO!!” Percy screamed.

            The raven haired boy ran at the Bull, who was laughing as blood pooled out from the curator’s skull. The Bull aimed his gun at Percy and fired. Percy turned at the last second, the bullet grazing the skin on his right arm as he spun. Using the momentum Percy punched the Bull in the face. Percy could feel the mask cracking beneath his knuckles. The Bull was thrown back by the force of Percy’s attack.

            Once the Bull steadied himself he aimed for Percy again, only for the hero to knock the gun out of his hand. From there the two fought, on surprisingly even footing. The Bull got several good hits on Percy, hitting the masked boy where he was still hurt from his fight with the Hulk-like robber from earlier. Percy fought through the pain and kicked the Bull square in the chest. As the Bull clutched his stomach Percy spin kicked him in the face, shattering the mask as he fell onto his back.

“You son of a bitch.” Percy was seething. “He did nothing wrong. He didn’t deserve to die!”

“You said it yourself brat.” the mask-less Bull said as he sat up, one of his hands hiding his face. “He outlived his usefulness.” He stood up and removed his hand, revealing his face. “But you have always been stupid… _son_.”

Percy’s eyes went wide. “No…” He took a step back, and his heart was hammering with fear. “That’s not possible. You’re supposed to be dead!”

“The next time you try to drown someone, make sure they don’t know how to swim.” Gabe sneered. He reached into his boot and pulled out a large knife.

            Out of old instincts, Percy backed up, eyes wide and full of fear. The memories of all those years of abuse he took in order to protect his mother came flying past Percy’s eyes. It was like he was a scared little boy again, back when Gabe towered over him. Percy was shaking in fear and ended up tripping over exhibit material that was spilled on the ground.

Gabe let out a laugh, flipping his knife in the air and catching it. “Where’s that backbone you had? Where’s the freak who took down all of my men?!”

            As Gabe got closer Percy scrambled to get away. The green eyed teen picked himself up and ran as far away from his former stepfather as fast as he could. Percy ended up hiding behind a pillar. Percy tried to calm himself down, but all those years of abuse came flooding back to him.

“Come on out and fight boy.” Gabe taunted. When Percy didn’t show himself he laughed again. “I knew it. You’re still that same cowardly brat that I remember.” He walked forward, not knowing that Percy was hiding behind the pillar. “I can’t wait to see if your bitch of a mother is still as weak. And then I’ll have my fun with those two other bastards-”

            Percy, after hearing Gabe speak about his family, got pissed off. He drowned the fear of his past and the sheer shock that Gabe was even alive, and when Gabe was close to the pillar Percy kneed him in the stomach with all of his strength. Gabe, not expecting the attack, fell to his knees and started coughing after dropping the knife.

“Don’t you dare talk about them!” Percy yelled. He punched Gabe across the cheek before jump kicking him in the chest. Gabe slid across the floor. He picked himself up and glared at Percy, only to receive a glare of his own. “I’m not going to let you hurt my family ever again!”

            Gabe stood up and ran at Percy, not going to let the freak of nature get the better of him, not when he’s come so far. The two fought relentlessly and blinded by anger. Gabe’s blows were lessened from the bulletproof vest Percy was wearing. At one point Gabe caught Percy’s fist and pulled the teenage close to lift him up and toss him through the shelves. Before stepping through Gabe picked up his knife.

“I’m going to enjoy cutting you open.” Gabe said as he walked through the hole in the shelving unit. “I’m going to rip out your guts and sell them to the highest bidder.” Percy got on his knees, only for Gabe to kick him in the jaw.

            Percy was sprawled on his back, his head spinning. Gabe sat on Percy, making sure to knee him in retribution. Percy, in his winded daze, stared up at Gabe who raised his knife above his head. As Gabe swung his arms down Percy’s instincts kicked in allowing him to grab Gabe’s wrists before the knife sliced into his body. Percy and Gabe struggled against each other. Gabe put as much of his weight against the knife, but Percy was fighting back.

            Percy pushed the knife far enough away for him to lean up and bite Gabe’s hand. Gabe let go of the knife and punched Percy in the face with his free hand. Percy just bit down harder and got a mouthful of blood. Gabe yelped in pain and stood up, finally getting Percy to let go.

            As Gabe held onto his bleeding hand Percy started to back up. Gabe wasn’t going to let Percy go easily, so he grabbed his knife off the ground and jumped at his former step-son. He managed to plant his knife deep into Percy’s right thigh. Percy screamed in pain. Gritting his teeth Percy pulled his left leg back and kicked Gabe in the face, who was thrown back and slid against the floor.

            Percy took several deep breaths to prep himself. He grabbed the handle of the knife and quickly pulled the knife out. Percy screamed as he felt the knife, inch by inch, be removed. Once the knife was out Percy stood up, nearly collapsing from the pain that shot through his body. He threw the knife on the ground and stomped on the blade breaking it in half.

The next thing Percy heard was a click. “You know, I don’t really care for using guns.” Gabe said. “It’s not as personal. Knives and your bare hands are the way to go.” Percy glared at Gabe. “But you forced my hand brat. And when I kill you, I’m going after your _precious_ little family.”

            Percy scowled and ran at Gabe. He was not going to let his family get hurt, no matter what. Gabe wanted this, so he fired his gun. A couple of the bullets hit the bulletproof vest, allowing Percy to get close enough to grab Gabe’s gun arm and angle it up. As they struggled against each other the gun fired and hit the storage area’s emergency sprinkler system, setting them off.

            Water rained on the two brawlers, soaking them in the cooling liquid. As the water drenched Percy he felt a surge of strength grow from within. The pain from the stab wound in his leg faded as it healed. With this burst of energy flowing through him Percy started to overpower his former abuser.

            Gabe’s wrist was starting to crack under Percy’s tightening grip, a large black bruise already forming. The pain became so bad that the gun fell from his hand. To get out of Percy’s grip Gabe head-butted the hero. Percy let go and took a step back. Gabe took this chance, and remembering what Percy was capable of all those years ago at Montauk, ran for the exit and picking up his gun as he ran away. Percy ran after him.

            Gabe scooped some of the boxing straw off the floor and threw it in Percy’s face. As Percy brushed the straw out of his face Gabe fired three shots that tore through Percy. One hit Percy’s left thigh, the other his hip right under the bullet proof vest, and the last one hit Percy in his shoulder. Pain flared from each of the wounds, all of them worse than the stab wound.

            As Percy fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him, Gabe laughed. The water started to heal the gun wounds, but the bullets weren’t removed, so Percy had to focus as much as he could to stop his healing abilities. Gabe stood over Percy and aimed the gun at his head.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.” Gabe smiled like the Devil himself.

            Time seemed to slow down. As Gabe pulled the trigger Percy, without even realizing it, willed the water to form a protective barrier around him as he closed his eyes. When Percy opened his eyes again the bullets were floating in the water barrier. Gabe stood there with eyes filled with fear, anger, and shock. Percy then caused the water to expand out like a shockwave that tossed Gabe to the ground himself.

            Percy stood up, doing his best to fight through the pain. He figured that Officer Blowfish would come in at any second, and while he didn’t arrest him at first, the officer has a duty to take him in as a vigilante. And if that happened Percy would be unmasked and taken away from his family, which would destroy them. So Percy struggled to walk to the exit, using the water to give him a boost. When he got the exit Percy took a moment to look back at Gabe, who was still lying on the ground.

“ _The police will take care of him_.” Percy thought.

            As Percy left and made his way home Gabe started to get up himself. He looked around and didn’t see Percy. Gabe gritted his teeth and stood up, clutching his broken wrist. He heard police chatter coming from behind him so Gabe made his own way to the exit.

“I’ll get you for this freak. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took forever, and you can probably guess the reason why. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a whopper in length.

            Gabe was absolutely pissed. He has never been so humiliated in his life. He had trained for years, transformed his body into the ‘temple’ that it currently is, to get strong enough to kill his former stepson, but even now he still couldn’t really compete with the boy. No, as long as the boy has powers then no one is going to be a match for him.

            Getting away from the police was easier said than done. Even Gabe had to admit that Percy, without his powers, was a strong fighter. Not only was his wrist broken, but he was sure that more than that was broken, if the pain shooting up his leg with every step was any indication.

            Gabe held his right arm close to his chest as he made his way out of the museum. He just barely got away from the police in time. He wanted to go after Percy and end the freak right then and there. After being shot three times Percy couldn’t have gotten too far. But Gabe knew that this wasn’t the time to blind revenge. He needed more men, more fire power. What he needed, was more power.

            After slicing the throat of a random business man who stayed late at work Gabe stole his car and drove towards the main base. When he was a few miles out he ditched the car and walked the rest of the way to the base. His arm was starting to go numb by this point, so as soon as he was inside Gabe yelled for their resident ‘medic’.

“Harry! Get over here now!”

“Ugly, what the hell happened?!” Harry said as he rushed to help Gabe.

Gabe grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him close. “Wrap up this thing will you?”

“Right away boss.” Harry said before running to get his supplies.

            When Harry returned he saw Gabe had grabbed a bottle of scotch and it was already half empty. He took Gabe’s right hand and after setting up a splint he wrapped it in a makeshift cast. Just after Gabe swallowed several Vicodin Don Callum Regi burst through the doors, more pissed off than anyone has seen him in a long time.

“UGLY!!” screamed Don Callum. Following behind him were his entourage of men that grew up with the Regi family to protect the future Don.

“Boss, I was about to rep-” Callum slapped Gabe across the face so hard that the right hand of the mob fell to the floor.

“You son of a bitch!” Callum yelled. He picked up Gabe and punched him across the face. “How dare you come back here after that-that…FUCK UP?!”

“Don, if you let me expl-” Don Callum kicked Gabe in the side.

“Let you explain? Let you explain?!” yelled the Don. “Do you honestly think anything you say is going to help your case?! You were supposed to get one stupid rock from Greece! It was in a museum for God’s sake! How much easier could it have been?!”

Gabe spat out some blood. “The…the super…he…he stopped us…”

“How the hell could one mutant freak stop the best men our family had?!” asked the Don. “You were leading them! My best man failed all because of…of…”

“A monster sir.” said one of the Don’s guards.

“A monster, yes, that.” said the Don. As Callum slammed his fist into the table Gabe struggled to stand up. “Whoever this mutant is, he’s getting in the way too much. That rock would have gotten us a pretty penny. How much would that uh, Clorox Rock thing gotten us?”

“The Kronos Stone sir, and about a billion, give or take.” said one of the other guards.

“A billion dollars.” The Don said. “Because of your failure we lost out on a billion dollars!”

“The brat has powers!” argued Gabe.

Gabe was backhanded again. “I will not accept excuses! Ever since this hero strolled his way into _my_ town he has been making our family an embarrassment! I swear if I ever see him I will kill him myself!”

“My apologies Don.” Gabe said. “But even with your resources, you’ll be no match for him.”

“And how do you expect us to get our rep back?!” screamed the Don.

“There might be a way, if you’re willing to give me a second chance.” Gabe said, looking the Don in the eye.

“That’ll depend Ugly.” said the Don. “If I like your plan.”

“If you want to beat a super, we’re going to need a super.” Gabe said.

“What are you talking about?”

“I recently… _acquired_ some files from BioGen.” Gabe explained. “Before you sent me to get that rock, I skimmed through it, and it said that they were working on a steroid that boosts the strength of a person. It could be the key to getting rid of that freak.”

Don Callum glared at Gabe. “Go get the files. I want to read what this steroid does. And from there I’ll see if you will get a second chance, got it?”

“Yes sir.” Gabe said.

“Get out of my sight.”

            Gabe nodded and headed to his office. Once he was in he shut the door and walked to the wall on the other side. He took a few breathes before he started screaming. He punched the wall a couple of times before he swiped everything off his desk. After flipping his desk over Gabe punched the wall again.

“ _THAT SON OF A BITCH_!” Gabe thought. “ _How dare he?! I’m the one who got this gang to where it is today. That spoiled brat thinks he can treat me like this?! He owes me EVERYTHING! I should be running this gang!_ ”

            After taking deep breaths Gabe started to feel the Vicodin take effect. Calming down Gabe picked up his chair and sat down. As his high came about Gabe went to the picture of himself and took it off the wall, which held a safe. Turning the dial he entered the combination and opened the safe, taking out the files he stole from Sally.

            Thinking of Sally Gabe got a twisted idea. An idea to make Percy suffer. Grinning like a madman Gabe rushed out of his office. He handed the files to Don Callum who glanced through them.

“I can’t make heads or tails of this science bull shit.” the Don said.

“Believe me sir, what I said is true.” Gabe said. “That steroid will give you super strength.”

Don Callum flipped through the files again before raising his eyes to look at Gabe. “This is your last chance Ugly. No matter how well you’ve served the Family these past ten years, I will end you if you fail me again, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Don Callum asked.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now get ready.” Don Callum said. “We’re moving out in a few hours.”

“Sir, we need to make a stop first before heading to BioGen.” Gabe said.

“What for?” asked Don Callum.

“We’re going to need influence to get in the lab, and I know the highest influence in town.”

* * *

            Percy fell to the ground, feeling the immense pain from his bullet wounds. The worst pain he’s felt before this was when Gabe stabbed him as a child. It’s always Gabe that causes Percy the most pain. Why didn’t he die in the ocean like he hoped? Percy never had thoughts this dark, but Gabe brought the worst out of him.

            Percy didn’t want to leave Gabe out on the floor in the museum, afraid that Officer Blowfish wouldn’t be able to arrest him. If Gabe could survive being tossed into the ocean during a storm he could stand up after that beat down.

            As soon as he stepped out of the museum Percy struggled to get home, each step as painful as the last. While he knew his powers would stop the pain and heal the wounds, but he wasn’t positive that the bullets would get pushed out like if he was the Wolverine. For all he knew the wounds would close around the bullets and cause an infection.

            It took Percy forever to reach home. In his current condition he couldn’t grapple to the rooftops with water, and with his uniform and injuries he couldn’t just walk out in public. Even New Yorkers could only ignore so much. So Percy had to carefully sneak his way through alleys. He encountered a camp of homeless people, luckily sleeping. Percy felt bad for doing it, but he stole a dirty trench coat to cover up his uniform.

            Now that he had a disguise he was able to go out in public. Percy held the trench coat tightly close to him. He could feel his blood staining the filthy clothing article. He prayed that no one would notice in the busy streets.

            When he arrived at his apartment building Percy decided to go up through the fire escape. He was sure that someone would see him if he goes through main entrance, and he did not need to deal with that right now. It hurt like hell when he jumped to try to get the bottom ladder down. Percy collapsed on the ground after his third attempt, sitting there in the dark alley, blood starting to pool on the ground. Gritting his teeth Percy stood back up and jumped again, finally grabbing the ladder and pulling it down.

            As the young hero climbed the pain started to get worse. His breathing was getting ragged. Once he was on his floor he tried to open the window, only to realize that it was locked for the evening. So he sat in the window sill and knocked his knuckles against the glass. A lamp was turned on and the curtains pulled back.

“Percy, where have you been?” Nico asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes after opening the window. “It’s, like, two in the morning.” Percy would have made a snark comment, but he fell face first in Nico’s arms. “Percy? Percy!”

            Nico pulled Percy fully into their bedroom, struggling with Percy’s weight. He set Percy down on the floor and looked him over. It was then that Nico saw the blood. The color drained from Nico’s face.

“Mom.” Nico said, his voice much quieter than he intended. “MOM!! Mom, I need help!” As Nico started to remove Percy’s uniform he heard people running through the apartment.

“Nico, sweetie, what’s wro-” Sally asked as she opened the door. She looked to the floor and saw her eldest son badly injured and bleeding on the floor. “Percy?!” Sally rushed over and grabbed Percy’s shoulders. She started shaking Percy to wake him up. “Percy, please baby, wake up!”

“Guys, what’s going on?” Bianca said with her face covered in a green moisturizer. When she saw Percy she screamed. “Oh my God!” Bianca rushed over, trying to see what she can do to help.

“What happened?!” Sally asked.

“I-I don’t know Mom.” Nico said. He was crying. “He-he just came in, and-and he was bleeding.”

“It looks like he was shot.” Bianca said once Percy’s uniform was stripped down to his waist, blood caking his body.

“Bianca, go get some towels.” Sally said. “We need to stop the bleeding.” Bianca nodded and ran to the bathroom cupboard and grabbed several towels. When she returned the three of them put pressure on Percy’s bullet wounds.

“How come he didn’t heal himself?” Bianca asked after a few minutes, her tears making her mask streak and drip on the floor.

Sally shook her head. “I’m taking him to the hospital.”

“NO!” screamed Nico, nearly throwing himself over Percy. “You can’t!”

“He could die if we don’t Nico!” Sally said. “I’m not going to let him die!”

“If you take him to the hospital then he’ll be taken away from us!” Nico cried out. Sally cupped her son’s face while Bianca hugged her brother from behind.

“If we don’t we could lose him forever.” Sally said, trying her hardest to remain calm despite the fear coursing through her veins. She didn’t want to lose her son. Sally stood up and went to grab her car keys, only for Nico to snatch them from her hands and hold them close to his chest. “Nico, give me my keys right now.”

“I can’t Mom.” Nico cried out. “I don’t want to lose Percy. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Sweetheart you won’t lose me.” Sally said.

“Yes I will.” Nico said. “What do you think will happen after people find out you knew that Percy’s the vigilante? They’ll make you step down, maybe even make you go to jail.” Nico withdrew into himself, hugging himself tightly. “I can’t lose you either…I can’t lose another Mom.”

            Sally felt her heart break. Nico has always been caring with her. There was a moment, after Sally and Percy took in Bianca and Nico before their adoption, that Nico, without thinking or even realizing it, called her Mom for their first time. It was because Sally had reminded Nico of his birth mother Maria, who died the year before Percy found the di Angelo siblings in that run down house.

“Nico…” Sally said. She went over and hugged Nico. “Baby, you’ll never lose me. I will fight to keep our family together, no matter what. But I need to get Percy to the hospital first.” She gently took the keys from Nico and headed to the door to start the car.

“Mom wait!” Nico said.

“Nico, please let me do this.” Sally said. “We don’t know how long until Percy gets an infection, or if he’s more hurt than what we can see.”

“I know that, but what if…” Nico said. “What if…”

“Nico, what is it?”

“I know someone that can help us, someone that will keep Percy’s secret.” Nico said.

“Nico…”

“Please Mom, we can trust him.” Nico pleaded. “You have to believe me.”

            Sally looked in her son’s eyes, seeing his determination, his fear, and his love. Deep down Sally knew what would happen as soon as the doctors got a hold of Percy’s blood or looked at his DNA. This was the only chance they can take to keep their family together.

“All right Nico.” Sally said. “Do what you have to do.”

“Thank you Mom.” Nico said. He ran to his and Percy’s room and grabbed his phone.

“Who are you calling?” Bianca asked. Her eyes were starting to get red and puffy.

“A friend.” Nico said as he put his phone to his ear.

* * *

**_22 Minutes Later_ **

‘ _The Sun’s rays piece me with Cupid’s Bow, when you loo_ -‘

Nico lunged to pick up his phone. “Are you here?”

“Just outside the door.” Nico jumped from the floor where he was helping keep an eye on Percy with Sally and Bianca. He opened the door and let the blonde in. Will adjusted his large bag of emergency supplies on his shoulder. “So why am I here so early in the morning?”

“Will, before we go into the next room, I need to know if we can trust you.” Nico said. The brown eyed boy grabbed Will’s hands and looked the blonde in the eyes. Will could feel Nico shaking and saw that Nico has been crying. Nico looked down and started sobbing. “ _I_ need to know that I can trust you. I _need_ to trust you with this.”

“Nico…” Will started. From down the hall Will swore he could hear Bianca crying. Nico tightened his grip on Will’s hands. Will grabbed Nico’s chin and angled it up so they could look at each other again. “Nico, I swear you can trust me. Whatever it is you’re worried about, I can and will keep it a secret. I swear it.”

Nico looked deep into Will’s eyes to be sure that Will was being sincere, before nodding. “Come on.” The black haired boy said as he led Will to his bedroom. During the short walk down the hallway Will blushed when he noticed that his and Nico’s fingers were intertwined. “Please don’t freak out.” Nico warned as he opened the door to the bedroom.

“Why would I freak out?” Will asked. As soon as the door was completely opened Will saw Percy lying on the floor, towels stained with blood on him. Sally and Bianca were sitting next to him, Sally stroking her son’s hair and Bianca keeping towels on Percy’s wounds. “Oh my God.” Will rushed over and started to take out some instruments from his bag. “What the hell happened?” the blonde demanded.

“He was shot.” Bianca said. Will took out a stethoscope and listened for Percy’s pulse. He found it, but it was too quiet for his liking. “We think the bullets are still in him.”

“You should have taken Percy straight to the hospital instead of calling me.” Will said after he removed one of the towels to get a look at one of the bullet wounds.

“We can’t.” Sally said.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Will was nearly yelling at this point. “He’s your son! His wounds are serious Miss Jackson. He could die!”

“We know that Will.” Bianca said. “That’s why Nico called you to help.”

“Help?” Will said. “Guys, I’m not a professional, I’m not even in med school.”

“But you’re the only person that can help that we can trust with Percy’s secret.” Nico said.

“Nico, what are you talking about?” Will asked. “What is Percy’s secret?” It was at that moment that Will notices what Percy was wearing. From the waist down it looked like he was wearing a wet suit and tossed to the side was a…a bullet proof vest? That and the wounds Percy had… “Oh…my…God. Percy’s the vigilante?!”

“Yes.” Sally said, stroking her hand down her son’s face.

“But, ma’am, how can you let Percy do this?” Will asked. “He’s _your_ son. He’s been breaking laws-”

“Saving people.” Sally said. Percy started shaking violently. “Percy?! Percy!”

“He’s convulsing!” Will said. “Hold him down!” The four of them kept hold of Percy until he calmed down.

“Please Will.” Nico begged. Will’s heart shattered seeing how broken Nico looked. “Please, help him.”

Will looked at the all the Jacksons before turning to Percy and making a decision. “I’m going to need clean towels, an empty bowl, and alcohol, make sure it’s strong.” Will said, digging through his bag for some gloves. The room seemed to light up with how happy everyone was, but they weren’t moving. “Now!”

            Bianca and Nico ran out of the room to gather their supplies as Will took out a several needles and a jar of anesthetic, as well as some forceps and other medical tools. Bianca came in with the towels and an empty glass bowl, followed by Nico who had the strongest bottle of wine Sally had. Will injected the anesthetic filled needle into Percy’s shoulder, next to Percy’s bullet wound.

            Will poured the wine over his tools for the makeshift surgery into the empty bowl. After the disinfecting of the tools Sally took the wine and, after Percy somewhat stirred into consciousness, she had him take sips from the bottle. Nico and Bianca offered their help, but Will told them he needs to concentrate. Sally told them to leave and wait in the living room while Will works. They tried to argue, but one look from Sally made them leave. Nico lingered in the doorway for a moment and watched as his best friend was performing surgery on his brother, before Bianca led him to the living room.

            As the two di Angelo siblings waited, Sally watched as Will removed the first bullet from Percy’s body and dropped it in the empty bowl. Will repeated the process, moving down Percy’s body to his thigh after stripping Percy’s wetsuit off his body, since the bullet in his hip was deemed too difficult to remove at the moment. Will wasn’t going to lie to himself, after he realized he was gay he did often want to see Percy in his navy boxer briefs (and a bit less) and if it wasn’t for the given circumstances he would have enjoyed it. But now is not the time to be eyeing his friend.

            After removing the bullet from Percy’s thigh Will went back up to Percy hips. He warned Sally that he feared the bullet was in embedded in the hip bone and that even with anesthetic it was going to hurt. Sally nodded and gripped Percy’s hands. After receiving the go ahead from Sally, Will cut into Percy’s hip. Percy started to scream but Sally covered his mouth, apologizing to him constantly as Will worked as fast and as carefully as he could.

            Sally closed her eyes and sung the lullaby she used to sing to Percy when he was younger. She couldn’t stand seeing her baby in so much pain, so she tried to drown out Percy’s moans of pain with the song. Sally didn’t even notice that Percy passed out She got so into it that Will had finished removing the bullet and dumped it into the empty bowl.

“Miss Jackson, I’m going to sew him up now.” Will said.

“What?” Sally asked. “No, no, that won’t be necessary.”

“If I don’t he won’t heal, and then all this would have been for nothing.” Will argued.

“Will, there’s more to Percy than what you’ve seen on the news.” Sally said. “Bianca, Nico!”

The two di Angelos ran into the room. “Is Percy going to be alright?” Nico asked.

“Yes, sweetheart, he is.” Sally said. “Bianca, go fill the bathtub.  Nico, help me and Will carry Percy to the tub.”

“What’s the tub going to do?” Will asked, watching Bianca disappear down the hall as Nico came over to Percy’s side.

“It’s going to heal him.” Nico said. “On three, lift him up.” Nico and Will put their arms under Percy’s shoulders and readied themselves. “One, two, three!” The two teens lifted the wounded hero and started carrying him to the bathroom.

The bathtub was half full when the others entered the bathroom. “It’s ready.” Bianca said.

“Thank you Bianca.” Sally said. Will and Nico put Percy in the tub and sat him up so he wouldn’t drown.

“So how does water heal Percy?” Will asked.

“Watch.” Bianca said. Will looked closely and saw that Percy’s wounds were starting to mend, and color was returning to Percy’s skin.

“Oh my God.” Will said amazed. Percy started to look much more relaxed, but he didn’t wake up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief just seeing Percy look normal.

Nico looked over at Will and saw him shaking. “Come on.” Nico said, grabbing Will’s hands. He was still wearing his blood stained gloves. “Let’s go clean you up.” Will nodded, but didn’t say anything.

            Nico led Will to the kitchen sink, where after he removed his gloves Nico started scrubbing Percy’s blood off the blondes’ arms. After getting Will cleaned up Nico noticed that some blood was on Will’s shirt, so he took the blond into his room and sat him on his bed. Nico went to his closet and pulled out an orange tank top. Going back to Will Nico got on his knees and pulled Wills shirt up and off the blonde. Nico took a moment to let his eyes wander down Will’s torso before shaking his head and pulling the orange shirt down Will’s frame. It was lucky that Will was pretty close to Nico’s size despite being a couple inches taller.

            From there the two boys just stared at each other. Will reached out and threaded his fingers through Nico’s hair. His other hand cradled Nico’s cheek. All that they boys could hear at the moment was their own heartbeat. Will leaned in, and Nico didn’t stop him. When they were able to feel each other’s breath on the other’s lips there was a knock on the door, scaring them back into reality and having them jump apart.

“Come on love birds.” Bianca said. “Mom made tea.”

“Thanks B.” Nico said quietly. Nico wrapped his arms around himself, not able to bring himself to look at Will.

“I’m sorry Nico.” Will said. “I shouldn’t have done that. I know you’re dating Adrian.”

“Yeah…Adrian…” Nico said. Clearing his throat and shaking his head Nico threw Will a smile. “You thirsty? I’m thirsty. Tea sounds great.”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Will said.

            After making a stop to check on Percy, the three Jacksons and the one Solace sat in the living room, a hot pot of tea and four cups sitting on the coffee table. Despite Percy being stable, they were still pent up and nervous. Will started getting curious so he asked about Percy’s powers. Sally said that he deserved to know everything after what he did, so she told Percy’s story. She told him how his powers first manifested, and how she tried her hardest to help him train. The Jacksons took turns telling Will about what Percy is capable of with his powers, with Nico doing the most talking.

Will sat back after everything was said. “Are you okay sweetheart?” Sally asked.

“Yeah.” Will said. “It’s-it’s just a lot to take in. I mean, one of my closest friends has superpowers for as long as I have known him.”

“That’s what I said when me and Nico were first told.” Bianca said after a small laugh.

“Will.” Sally said.

“Yes ma’am?” Will asked.

“Now that you know about Percy and his gifts, I have to ask you, as Percy’s mother, not to tell _anyone_.” Sally said. “No matter what tempts you, you can’t tell anyone. Not even your family.” Sally reached over and grabbed Will’s hands in her own. “Please Will, don’t tell anyone about Percy. I don’t want to lose anyone I love.”

Will rearranged their position so he was gripping onto Sally’s hands. “Miss Jackson, I swear, on everything I hold dear, that I will never tell anyone Percy’s secret. I promise.”

Sally smiled. “Thank you Will, thank you.” Sally dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a napkin. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly four in the morning. “It’s getting really late. You should head home Will.”

            Will nodded and stood up. He gathered his tools, making a mental note to clean them as soon as he got home. When he was back in the living room Sally gave him a hug before she went back to check on Percy. Bianca hugged Will as well before heading to bed, per Sally’s orders. That left Nico alone, with Will. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air. Nico decided to get over the awkwardness and wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders.

Will, despite the shock, wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist and pulled him close. “Welcome to the family.” Nico said in Will’s ear. He kept his eyes locked with Will’s, before he leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you Will.”

A dark blush colored Will’s cheeks. “A-an-anytime.”

            Nico stood staring at the front door after Will left. The young teen was facing a dilemma. He wanted to go after Will and ask him to stay, and that thought scared him. Nico has been adamant about not having feelings for Will for years, but now? It had to be the adrenaline of the situation making his mind go weird. Besides, Nico had Adrian. Remembering Adrian made Nico feel guilty. He was about to kiss Will, and he’s dating Adrian.

            Letting out a sigh, Nico decided to just deal with his conflictions later. He needed to concentrate on his brother first and foremost. He stopped by Bianca’s room to check on her. She was asleep. What happened must have worn on her. And she’s going to need as much beauty sleep as possible after tonight, if she wants to look good for her date for the dance tomorrow. Luckily it was Friday, so she could sleep in.

            When Nico got to the bathroom he leaned against the frame. Percy was still asleep, but he looked so much better. Sally was sitting on the toilet, just talking to Percy and combing his hair back and out of his face. Nico went back to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. Giving her the glass Nico leaned against the sink.

“Thank you dear.” Sally said before she took a drink. She set the glass down and turned back to Percy.

“So how’s he doing?” Nico asked.

“Better.” Sally said. “I just wish he’d wake up.”

“Percy’s strong Mom.” Nico said. “He just needs time to rest.”

“I know Nico, but I’m scared.” she said. “This is the first time in years since I’ve been this scared.” Nico noticed how his mother’s eyes were red, puffy, and really bloodshot. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. And she looked much older than she really was.

“Mom…” Nico said, gently gripping her arm. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I can’t sweetie.” Sally said shaking her head. “I need to make sure he’s really okay.”

“Mom you need to get some rest.” Nico said. “If not for yourself, then for Percy. You know how he is. He’s going to kick himself when he learns how you worried yourself sick. And don’t you have a meeting before noon?”

Sally let out a breath. “You’re right.” She leaned down and kissed Percy’s forehead. “Please wake up Percy. I can’t lose you.”

Nico guided her back to her room and made sure she was tucked in. “Goodnight Mom.” Nico said as he hugged her.

“Good night Nico, my little angel.” As soon as her head hit the pillow Sally passed out. Nico kissed her cheek before going back to watch Percy.

            Sitting on the toilet Nico just watched Percy sleep. Nico hasn’t felt this scared as when he saw the blood on Percy since he was with his mother in the hospital before she passed away. As the brown eyed teen stared at his brother, his closest friend in the entire world, he remembered all the great times that they shared ever since the moment they met in that crappy, run down house. From teaching Nico how to surf to the comic book nerd outs to the way Percy has protected and cared for him, he has always been Nico’s hero.

Nico reached into the bathtub and grabbed Percy’s hand and held on tight. “Please Percy. Please wake up. You’re the most important person in my life. I can’t lose you. We have so many cool things to do, like that road trip with Will after Graduation. Just please, wake up.”

            Nico ended up staying in the bathroom all night, falling asleep holding onto Percy’s hand while using his free arm as a pillow against the rim of the bathtub.

* * *

**7:43 A.M**

            Percy started to slowly open his eyes. His head was groggy, and he felt a little funny. He shook his head and tried to think. The last thing he remembered was Nico opening the window to their room, and then he must have blacked out. Percy went to rub his eyes, only for his right arm to be held down. Thinking it strange, the green eyed hero looked down and saw that Nico was sleeping on the edge of the tub, holding his hand tightly.

            Percy smiled at Nico before he inspected his surroundings. He didn’t know why he was sitting in a tub of cold water. Luckily for him his powers prevented him from getting the raisin skin from being in the water for too long. But then his mind cleared and he remembered being shot. Percy let his left hand trail down his body, feeling for the bullet wounds.

“ _They must have put me in here so I could heal_.” Percy thought. “ _But what about the bullets_?”

“-er-y…” Nico said in his sleep. Percy looked back down at his younger brother and smiled.

“ _He must have stayed by my side all night_.” Percy thought. He reached over and stroked Nico’s hair that fell in his face. It was enough to stir Nico awake.

“Percy?” mumbled Nico, his eyes half closed. He blinked and the happiness Percy saw in those brown eyes made his heart feel warm. “Percy!”

            The boy practically jumped in the tub and hugged the elder as tight as he could. He was crying tears of happiness that fell on Percy’s shoulder, slid down his skin and into the bath water. Percy held Nico close, ashamed that he caused his little brother so much grief. He held Nico’s head against his shoulder as he cried; whispering apologies into the younger’s ears.

“Nico? Nico, what happened?!” Percy heard his Mom yell. Both Sally and Bianca ran into the bathroom, and they didn’t look that good.

“ _They were crying, because of me_.” Percy thought. He helped Nico stand up and they got out of the tub. “Hey Sis, hey Mom.”

“Percy.” Sally said before rushing over and taking Percy in her arms. “I was so scared.” She grabbed Percy’s head and kissed him all over his face.

“Mom-Mom, sto-stop-” Percy said.

“I’m sorry Percy, but I’m so happy.” Sally said. “I thought I was going to lose you.” Sally looked over at Nico. “Oh, Nico dear, you should go get some dry clothes on.”

            Nico nodded and went to his room, but not before he glanced at Percy over his shoulder. Percy gave him a smile, which Nico reciprocated. Bianca came over and hugged Percy after smacking the back of his head.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again.” Bianca said.

“I’ll try.” Percy said with his trademark, over confident smile. Bianca rolled her eyes before heading to her room.

“Let’s get you something to eat Percy.” Sally said, handing Percy his bathrobe.

“Man, I’m starving.” Percy said as he tied his bathrobe.

            Sally set Percy on the couch, telling him he needs to rest. Bianca came out wearing a white skirt with a pink blouse and kissed the top of Percy’s head, so happy to see him alright. While Bianca went and helped Sally make breakfast Nico came into the living room wearing basketball shorts and a black sleeveless shirt with grey stripes and plopped down next to Percy and laid his head on the older boy.

            Percy pulled Nico into a hug and linking their hands, feeling bad that he scared him so much. The smell of bacon, toast, and pancakes was filling the air. Percy reached forward and turned on the TV, which was tuned to the local news station. They were doing a report of what happened at the museum the previous night. And on screen right now being interviewed was Officer Blofis.

“ _It is to my great sorrow that there was only one fatality last night_.” he said. “ _Professor Tymon Rodia, the new curator to the museum, was murdered after being forced to locate the main exhibit piece, the Kronos Stone, that he was bringing into the museum for the fugitives. My heart, and I’m sure the hearts of those on the force, go out to his family_.”

“ _And what about the vigilante_?” asked the reporter. “ _There were reports saying that he made an appearance. Is this true_?”

“ _No comment_.” said Officer Blofis.

“It that where you were last night?” Nico asked.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded.

“ _And do you have any clue as to who it was robbing the museum last night_?” the reporter asked.

“ _We believe it to be a local mafia family._ ” said Officer Blofis. “ _We don’t have any leads, but all those arrested from this and at the incident at the Federal Reserve all have similar connections, so we are going to go through another interrogation process with these men to find out more_.”

Sally came over and snatched the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off. “No. Not right now. I will not be reminded of the reason my son nearly died. Now go set the table and eat.”

            The boys nodded and went to grab plates and silverware. As soon as they were finished setting the table Sally and Bianca brought out a plate of pancakes (blue of course), bacon, eggs, toast, ham, and a decent selection of fruits. They started digging in, Percy practically shoveling food down his throat. When he started choking Nico jumped up and basically slapped him in the back to get it out of his mouth. After a small coughing fit Percy slowed down and ate normally.

As they were finishing up their breakfast Percy asked the question that’s been hanging in the front of his mind. “So, are you guys going to tell me how you got the bullets out of me?” The other three looked at each other for reassurance. “Well? I’m not going to get mad.”

“Percy, you’re going to have to understand that it was the only way I knew that would help.” Nico said.

“Nico, tell me.” Percy said.

“I…I called Will last night.” Nico said. He looked so guilty, ashamed that he let someone else know Percy’s secret. “I persuaded him to perform surgery on you. Will knows your secret.” Nico lowered his gaze to the floor. “I’m so sorry Percy. It was the only way to save your life.”

“Neeks, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Percy reassured him and laid his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You did what you thought was right.”

“So, you’re not mad?” Nico asked.

“For saving my life? Never?” Percy said. “Where is Will, by the way?”

“I sent him home.” Sally said. “He needed to get some rest after helping you. Speaking of rest, how are you really feeling Percy?”

“I’m fine Mom.” Percy reassured her. “As good as new and ready for anything.”

“Are you sure?” Sally asked. “If you aren’t up to it, I don’t want you to go to the dance tonight.”

“Mom, believe me, I feel fine.” Percy said. “And I think the dance will be relaxing after what I went through.”

Sally didn’t look to ecstatic about Percy’s decision, but nodded her head. “Alright.” She stood up and looked at the clock on the stove. “I should get ready for work.”

“Are you still able to drop me off at Kahlan’s house to get ready?” Bianca asked.

“Of course Bianca.” Sally said.

            She and Bianca went to their rooms and got ready to go. Nico escorted Bianca to the car and helped her carry her stunning black dress. After her shower Sally came out in the living room wearing a dark green blouse with a black jacket and pencil skirt, her hair tied in a bun. She gave Percy one last hug and told him to take it easy for the rest of the day. A few minutes after she left the apartment Nico came back.

“So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Nico asked.

“First, I’m getting dressed in actual clothes.” Percy said. “And then? Not sure.”

“Do you mind if I work on Skyward Sword then?” Nico asked. “I got to the final boss last night before I went to bed.”

“Sure.” Percy said.

            When Percy returned from his room wearing grey sweat pants and a loose blue shirt Nico was getting potions from the Skyloft Bazaar. Percy sat down as he watched Nico play, smiling at how excited Nico was. When Nico got to the penultimate boss sequence of Ghirahim removing Zelda’s soul the brown eyed boy just hacked his way through the hordes of enemies.

            After Nico lost for being too cocky against the final boss Demise and started another go at it, Percy cleaned the dishes from breakfast. After Nico beat Demise they switched to Percy’s file of Wind Waker HD, which is Percy’s personal favorite entry of the Legend of Zelda franchise. As Percy went through the dreaded Triforce hunt part of the game Nico emptied the dishwasher and put away the dishes.

            At noon Nico made him and Percy grilled cheese sandwiches with four types of cheeses for lunch. As they ate they re-watched Guardians of the Galaxy and discussed their theories as to what films the Time and Soul Infinity Stones were going to appear in before switching to watching the first Transformers film.

About two and a half hours before the dance, Nico got a call. “Hello?” Nico asked, before smiling. “Adrian, hi! How are you?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “ _Great_.” Percy thought. “ _Just what I wanted to listen to_.”

“So what’s up?” Nico asked.

“Nico, the movie.” Percy said as he indicated to the television. Nico responded by flipping Percy off.

“Oh, really?” Nico said glumly. “Well, will I still see you at the dance? Ok, see you then.”

“What’s going on?” Percy asked, pausing the film.

“Adrian said that he he’s having car trouble, so he can’t pick me up tonight.” Nico explained as he started texting. “He asked if I can get my own ride since he’s going to be late.”

“Would you like to go with me and Will then?” Percy asked.

“I’m already asking him.” Nico said.

“We planned on going to eat before the dance at Red Robin, if you’re okay with that.” Percy said.

“Sounds great.” Nico said before his phone vibrated. “Will said he’s fine with it.”

“ _I can’t wait to see his face when he sees you in your suit_.” Percy thought.

* * *

            As soon as Sally was back in her office she let out a sigh of relief. God, did she hate meetings. And it just dragged on forever. Meetings like that made her regret ever running for mayor. And she did not have enough coffee this morning. She definitely was regretting not sending her assistant Melissa to get some coffee. Letting out another sigh she let her hair down before sitting in her chair. One perk of being mayor? She got a really comfy chair to relax in.

Soon Sally started hearing screaming. “ _Why would people be screaming_?” Sally thought to herself. She soon got her answer when she heard gunshots, and they sounded really close.

            Sally got out of her chair and locked her office door before hiding under her desk. She grabbed her purse and took out her cell phone. She dialed 911, but there was no ringtone. Looking back at the screen of her phone she saw that she had no signal. And Sally always had signal in her office. There were more gunshots, and then the screams stopped, so it became eerily quiet.

            A pound on her door made her jump and nearly scream. Sally covered her mouth and tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths through her nose. But the pounding got louder and fiercer.

“Get out of the way.” said a muffled voice. The pounding stopped and the door handle was shot off.

“Well Ugly, where is she?” asked a strange voice.

“It’s a small office, she has to be somewhere.”

“ _Oh no, not him, anybody but him_.” Sally thought as she curled herself into a tight ball to keep herself hidden. She heard papers being tossed around, her personal cupboard being thrown to the ground. So far, she was lucky.

But her luck didn’t last, as her desk was thrown over her head. “There you are, Madam Mayor.”

            Sally looked up after screaming. Gabe was standing behind some frightening looking man. This man had a nice smile, but after being married to Gabe for six years she was trained to see through smiles. This man was truly as cruel as the man standing behind him. Gabe gave Sally a looked that told her not to say anything about their relationship with each other.

“Hello Mayor Jackson, it’s nice to finally meet you.” the Don said. “My name is Callum Regi. Help her up.” Two of the Don’s men lifted Sally off the floor. “Gently. She’s a woman for God’s sake.”

“Sorry boss.” the men said.

“What do you want?” Sally asked, flinching as Callum stroked her face.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” Don Callum said. “We just need your beautiful face to get into a very secure location.”

“I’m not helping you do anything!” Sally shrieked. She tried fighting the grip the two men had on her, but they held on tight.

Don Callum grabbed Sally by the hair and yanked on it hard. “Listen to me you little bitch, I don’t care who you are. You’re going to help us. You don’t have a choice.”

The Jackson matriarch spat in Don Callum’s face. “What are you going to do?” Sally asked. Don Callum scowled but calmly took a handkerchief out of his suit and wiped off the spit.

“Big mistake you little cunt.” Don Callum said. “You’re going to pay for that.”

“Sir, I have an idea how you can do that.” Gabe spoke up.

“What is it now Ugly?” the Don said through grit teeth.

“I know how to make her do what you want.” Gabe said with his cruel smile.

“How?”

“With this.” Gabe handed Don Callum a broken picture frame. Sally’s eyes went wide. Her heart started beating faster. Gabe had just handed this cruel man the picture of Percy, Bianca and Nico.

“No, please, don’t hurt them.” Sally cried. “Don’t hurt my babies.”

“Well, well, well.” Don Callum said. “Does this mean you’ll help?”

“Y-yes.” Sally sobbed quietly.

“Good.” Don Callum said. He offered Sally his arm like a gentleman. “Let’s get you into the car.”

            The two men let go of Sally. She shakily took Don Callum’s arm and was led out of her office. The moment she was out she saw all the bodies of her staff. There was blood everywhere. Poor Melissa, she had a hole in the middle of her forehead and blood pooling out of it. Sally looked away, holding in her screams. She came to a stop when she saw Earl, the night guard, dead on the floor. All of them were piled into a black van; Sally stuck between Callum and Gabe.

“Where to now boss?” asked the driver.

“BioGen Research Facility.”

* * *

            The two Jackson brothers were doing the final touches for getting ready for the dance. Percy was spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste in the kitchen sink because Nico was using the bathroom mirror to fix his hair. He made sure that he didn’t get any on his white dress shirt. After rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash Percy’s phone beeped. They had the TV turned on to some nature documentary on National Geographic for background noise.

**From: Will Solace 6:21 PM**

**U & Neeks RDY? I’ll be there in a few minutes**

**To: Will Solace 6:22 PM**

**Yeah, Nico’s putting on the final touches to his hair**

**From: Will Solace 6:22 PM**

**Cool! C U in a butt!**

**From: Will Solace 6:23 PM**

***bit, not butt**

**From: Will Solace 6:23 PM**

**Sorry, autocorrect**

**To: Will Solace 6:24 PM**

**LOL**

“Was that Will?” Percy looked up and smiled.

            Nico was fully dressed up and looked great. He had on a black suit, and his dress shoes were polished. His dress shirt was a dark charcoal grey with lighter grey tie. Nico’s face was a little red because he finished shaving, though he doesn’t have facial hair to begin with, so Percy questioned why he felt like he needed to shave. In the end, Percy chalked it up to Nico wanting to look good for Adrian, which made Percy gag a little. Nico had gelled his hair back, leaving one of his bangs in front of his eyes.

“Percy?” Nico said, snapping his fingers. “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Percy said, still smiling. “That was Will.”

Percy kept staring at Nico, who blushed a little. “What?”

“Nothing.” Percy said as he shook his head. He walked over and put his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “You just look amazing. I bet your Mom would have been proud to see you like this.”

Nico smiled and hugged his brother. “Thanks Percy.” Nico said. Percy pulled back a little and just stared at Nico. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry.” Percy said.

Nico gave him a quizzical stare. “Sorry for what?”

“I’ve been an ass.” Nico raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to have be more specific.” said Nico.

“About you and…Adrian.” Percy said. “Ever since your guys’ first date, I haven’t trusted him. And that mistrust was blinding me from seeing how happy he makes you. And I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you Percy.” Nico said. “You’re just being you. My big over protective brother.”

Percy smiled. “Just have fun with him tonight Neeks. And, if you guys have too much fun, all I want is for you to be safe.”

“Safe?” Nico asked. “Why would we need to be safe?” It took a moment for Nico to realize what Percy meant. “Oh my God!” Nico slapped his brother in the arm. “Seriously Percy?!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Percy laughed. “But in all seriousness Nico, I’m so happy to see how Adrian makes you feel.”

Nico rolled his eyes and sighed. “Thanks Percy.” he said. Nico rubbed the back of his neck. “And thanks for supporting me during my… stupid crush.”

“Nico...” The two of them discussed this before. “It wasn’t stupid. You can’t choose who you like, and I was honored when you came out to me. I do love you Neeks, and I always will.”

The brown eyed boy smiled, tearing up a little. “Thank you Percy.” The two of them hugged again. “You should finish getting ready.” said Nico when they pulled apart.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Percy said. He went to his room and grabbed his jacket and tie. “Hey Neeks, do you think you can tie this for me?”

“Sure.” Nico took the dark green tie from Percy. “Bianca was right; this does bring out your eyes.” Nico then wrapped the tie around Percy’s neck and started tying. “You know, you really need to learn how to do this yourself.”

“Thanks Neeks.” Just as Nico was finishing up there was a knock at the door. “It’s open!”

“Hey guys.” Will said with a cheery smile as he shut the door. Will looked great as well. His suit was white and he was wearing a golden yellow dress shirt that contrasted against his tan skin. His tie was sky blue, which really brought out his eyes.

Percy went over and pulled Will into a big hug. “Thank you Will. Thank you so much.” Will was stunned for a moment before he hugged Percy back.

“You’re welcome Perce.” Will said. “I couldn’t let my friend just… you know.”

Percy tightened the hug. “I owe you my life.”

“No, Percy, you really don’t.” Will said before they separated. He looked over at Nico and blushed a deep red. "You look great."

"Thanks." Nico said.

Will let out an awkward cough. “You ready?”

“Yep.” Percy said as he slipped his jacket on. “But can we take a few pictures first? Mom would be pissed if we didn’t take some. She should have been home by now though, I don’t know what’s keeping her.”

“Yeah, of course.” Will said.

“Cool.” Percy handed Will the camera.

            He took a spot behind Nico and put his arm around his shoulder. After that Percy started tickling Nico as Will took another picture. Percy then took a couple of pictures with Will before having his brother and Will pair up. It got to the point that Percy had them get really close, with Will standing behind Nico and putting his arms around Nico’s waist. Smiling, Percy took several pictures.

“All set to go now?” Will asked after letting go of Nico and putting some distance between the two of them.

“ _Okay, why are they acting weird_?” Percy thought. “Yeah, just gotta turn off everything.”

“ _Despite several warnings, people still go out surfing, only to be ripped farther from shore do to riptides_ -” Percy shut down the TV and grabbed his house keys.

“Oh my God, Percy, that’s it!” Nico said.

“What’s it?” asked Percy.

“Your superhero name!” Nico was bouncing on the heels of his feet.

“Neeks, what are you talking about?” Percy asked.

“Wait, you don’t have a codename yet?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut it Will.” Nico said, waving his hands around like he usually does when excited. Ever the Italian he is. “Riptide. _That_ should be your superhero name. Just listen to it. Riptide. _Riptide_. Riptide, the master of water!”

“I don’t know Nico…” Percy rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh come on Perce!” Nico exclaimed. “It’s perfect! It deals with water, it suits you perfectly, and it sounds totally badass!”

“Nico-” started Percy.

“I agree with him.” Will said. Percy tossed Will a stare, so the blonde raised his hands in defense and waited by the front door.

“Nico, after last night being a superhero is the last thing on my mind.” Percy explained. “For tonight, all I want is a relaxing night filled with fun, dancing, and maybe stuffing my face in with those cookies the Home Ec class made for the dance.”

“Come Percy, please?” Nico pleaded, putting his hands together in a prayer position. “It’s the best one we came up with.” Nico’s puppy dog eyes melted Percy’s resolve.

“I’ll think about it.” Percy said as he ran his hands down his face. “But you have to dance at least once with me tonight, okay?”

“Deal!” Nico pumped his fist in the air.

“So, if you two are ready, there’s dinner and a dance that we should get to.” Will said. He opened the door to make his point.

“Yeah, yeah.” Percy said as he grabbed his house keys. After making sure Nico had his just in case the three boys left the apartment.

* * *

“Here we are baby cakes.” Don Callum said. He took out his gun and aimed it at Sally.

“If you’re going to kill me, then do it.” Sally said. “Just don’t hurt my children.”

“Kill you?” Don Callum laughed. “I’m not going to kill you! Not yet, anyways. No, you’re going to help us get in that lab.”

“What’s in there that’s so important?” asked Sally.

“None of your concern.” Gabe said with a scowl.

“Now, now, Ugly, be nice.” Don Callum said. “She’s just curious. Now, get out of the car.”

            Gabe nodded and opened the door. Don Callum pushed Sally out of the car and stood next to her, keeping his gun hidden but pointed at her side. As the driver and the other man got out of the car Gabe, Sally, and Don Callum climbed the stairs to the main entrance of BioGen.

            BioGen was a large, shiny building about two miles from Times Square. It was three stories tall and designed to be as environmentally proactive as possible. The way the building was designed allowed it to be cool during the summer and warm during the winter without using the heating/cooling system already installed. That was one of the better qualities the rioters were okay with the company.

“Now, when we get inside, you’re going to ask to see the head of the building.” said Don Callum. “With your authority he’ll let us into the labs themselves.”

“Why do you want to go in there?” Sally asked.

“They have something that will help us take over this city.” Don Callum explained. “That’s all you need to know.” Once inside the building they five of them walked to the receptionist’s desk.

“Can I help you?” asked the receptionist, a pretty Asian woman with an ivory hair pin in her hair.

“Yes, I, um…I…” Sally was so scared at the moment she couldn’t think of what to say. Don Callum nudged her side with the gun. “I would like t-t-to see your head of re-research.”

“May I ask why?” the receptionist wondered.

“I need to speak to him about…the ethics of his research.” Sally said.

The receptionist raised her eyebrow before looking through her computer. “I’m sorry, but I don’t see any appointments here with Dr. Vause.”

“Ask him to come down please.” Sally nearly begged. “As the mayor, if I sign off that he is doing is ethnically correct, then I would be able to convince the protesters to back off.”

The receptionist stared at Sally, her eyes going between the mayor and her…‘companions’…before letting out a sigh. “I’ll call him down. Please go take a seat.”

“Thank you.” Sally said. Don Callum led Sally to the seating area, making sure to keep the gun hidden while Gabe sat on her right. Dr. Vause was taking a while to get down to them.

            Don Callum leaned over and whispered instructions into one of his men, who whispered to the other. The two men stood up, one of them flirting with the receptionist (in Sally’s eyes); the other heading to the restroom, where a security guard was coming out of. As Sally questioned what they were doing Dr. Vause exited the elevator. Don Callum let her go for a moment, but whispered in her ear that the gun is cocked.

“Mayor Jackson, how nice to meet you.” Sally stood up and shook the doctor’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too Dr. Vause.” Sally said.

“So what brings you here?” asked Dr. Vause. He leaned in with a smile. “Don’t tell me that they’re making the mayor do inspections now.”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Sally said. “It’s just that…that ,um…”

“What the mayor is trying to say,” Gabe said, “Is that we need to go over your labs and make sure they are up to code.”

“Why would the mayor of all people do this?” Dr. Vause asked. “It seems a bit too trivial for her to do. And why would you two come along?”

“Ok, this is getting us nowhere.” Don Callum said. He stood up and signaled his two men.

            The one who went to the bathroom went over and slugged the security guard. After slamming the guards head into the wall the man took out his gun and shot the guard three times in the chest. The mob member who was ‘flirting’ with the receptionist whirled around her and removed her hair pin and put it against her jugular artery. Gabe took out his knife and held it against Sally’s throat.

“What’s going on?!” yelled Dr. Vause.

“You see doc, unless you get us into your lab, then we’re going to have to off your pretty desk bitch,” Gabe pressed the knife down against Sally’s throat so that a drop of blood slid down her skin, “And we’ll kill the mayor.”

“You killed my security guard, and you’re threatening two innocent women, why?” Dr. Vause asked.

“You have something we need.” Don Callum said. “Some sort of super steroid.”

“Super steroid? What are you talking about?”

“Oh don’t play with me.” Don Callum said. “I’ve read the file.”

“What file?!” Dr. Vause screamed. “I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Don Callum sighed. “Do it.”

“Do it? What are you tal-” started Dr. Vause, only to be interrupted by a strangled scream. The doctor turned and saw that his receptionist had her pin stuck in her artery. She bled out before his eyes. “I swear to God, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Really?” Don Callum said. “You need more motivation?” Don Callum aimed his gun at Sally.

“No please!” cried Sally. “I have children!”

“Hmm…don’t care.” Don Callum re-aimed his gun at the last second to Sally’s left arm and fired. Sally screamed as the bullet embedded itself in her arm. The mob boss then pointed the gun at Sally’s head. “The next one goes through her head. So, are you going to get us that steroid?”

Dr. Vause was frozen with fear, but decided that he needed to get the mayor, a mother, to safety as soon as possible. “Follow me.”

“Ah, death and violence.” Don Callum said. “Such great motivators.”

            They all crowded into the elevator. Dr. Vause swiped his keycard and pressed the button for the lowest floor of the building. As the elevator descended Dr. Vause eyed Sally as she held onto her arm. He instructed her to try to keep her arm elevated so the bleeding doesn’t worsen. Once they were on the lab floor Dr. Vause led them to a large freezer.

“What’s Project: Labyrinth?” asked Gabe.

“It’s what you’re looking for.” said Dr. Vause. He grabbed a syringe gun and took out two vials from the freezer.

“That’s the steroid?” asked Don Callum. “What’s so special about this drug that gives a person super strength?”

“ _Super strength_?” Sally thought.

“The government wanted us to develop, basically, a super soldier serum.” Dr. Vause said. “This is the latest version we’ve come up with, but none of the animal test subjects survived long after the injection. And there have been other complications.”

“Complications?” Gabe asked.

“Mutations and the like.” Dr. Vause said. “It’s not pretty.”

“As long as I get the results I want, I couldn’t care less.” Don Callum said. “With that drug, I’ll be strong enough to take this city, and no _super_ is going to be able to stop me.”

“ _Oh my God_ , _Percy!”_ Sally screamed in her mind. “ _That’s why they want this drug, to take out Percy_!”

“Give me the drug, now.” Don Callum said.

Dr. Vause stepped toward the Don, but stopped. “I can’t. There’s no telling what you’ll do if this serum works.” Don Callum rolled his eyes.

“Ugly, get the drug.” said Don Callum.

            Gabe nodded, letting Sally fall to the floor. Dr. Vause put the syringe gun on the counter and rushed over to check Sally. Gabe grabbed the syringe and just looked at it, breathing deeply.

“Ugly, give it to me.” Don Callum demanded.

Gabe started laughing. “No.”

“Excuse me?!” yelled the Don.

“You’re not my boss anymore.” Gabe said. “I’m taking over this family.” Gabe put the syringe to his neck and pressed the trigger, injecting the serum into his body. “And then, I’m taking out that little hero.”

“You son of a bitch.” Don Callum ran up and decked Gabe in the face. “How dare you betray me?! Want a reminder of what happens when you betray me!” The Don aimed his gun and emptied the magazine in Gabe’s chest. “That’s what happens when you betray me you mother fucker!”

            Sally held on tight to Dr. Vause, hoping that Gabe was dead as soon as his body hit the floor. That the worst part of her nightmare is finally over. Don Callum told his men to grab whatever looked useful from the lab so they can at least make a profit out this venture.

“Get rid of those two while you’re at it.” Don Callum said, pointing at Sally and Dr. Vause.

“No, please!” Sally cried. “I have a family.”

“Aw, so did I.” Don Callum said. He leaned down and slapped Sally. “But then some mutant abomination took them down. Now my entire operation has taken a serious hit, and it’s going to take a long time for me to build it back up.” The Don looked to the man closest to him. “Now, _kill_ her.”

“Yes sir.” The man took out his gun and aimed it at Sally’s head.

            Sally’s life flashed before her eyes. She remembered her father teaching her how to ride a tricycle when she was four. She remembered the day when she received the terrible news of her parents’ death in that airplane crash that ruined her life. The moment she met Percy’s father, a strong and courageous man who left her after being told of her pregnancy. The happiest day of her life, Percy’s birth followed.

            And then she saw her marriage of Gabe, and then the beatings. That night that Percy’s powers manifested turned to when Sally was running for mayor for the first time, causing the chain of events that brought Bianca and Nico into her life. Everything that led to this moment right here, right now.

            But before the man could pull the trigger, everyone in the room heard a groan. Everyone turned their heads towards the bleeding body of Gabe Ugliano. The man, who was shot at point blank range in the chest, was standing up. Sally’s eyes were wide with fear.

“ _Why won’t he stay dead_?” Sally thought, to herself or to the Lord above if He was listening.

“What the hell?!” Don Callum screamed.

“Oh FUCK!” Gabe yelled. The bullets were pushed out of his body, and it looked painful. “Damn that hurt!”

“This is impossible!” Dr. Vause exclaimed. “That serum is still in the testing stages! None of the animal test subjects have ever shown this reaction!”

“Guess I’m your breakthrough doc.” Gabe sneered.

Don Callum stared at Gabe with his jaw practically on the floor before snapping his fingers. “Shoot him.” The men aimed their guns at Gabe, but didn’t fire. “What are you fuckers waiting for? Kill him!”

“Well, Callum, it looks like they aren’t sure what to do next.” Gabe said cockily. “And if they’re smart, they’ll make a quick decision.”

“A decision about what?” asked Don Callum.

“Joining me, or die with you.”

“How can they join you Ugly, when you’re dead on the floor?!”

            Don Callum grabbed the guns from his men, who he’s going to have to punish later, and fired them at Gabe. Gabe grunted as the bullets hit. But after the Don emptied the guns, Gabe stood up straight, where the bullets fell to the floor.

“Huh.” Gabe said as he shrugged. “That didn’t hurt as much as I expected.” He straightened his bloodied, hole-filled suit. “Now, where was I? Oh yeah, that’s right.”

            Gabe made his way over to Don Callum, who started backing away. He didn’t get far, as his to men gripped his shoulders to hold him in place. He tried fighting against them, but he never was one to do his own fighting. Gabe reached out and grabbed the now former Don by the throat and lifted him up with one hand as if he was lifting a garbage bag.

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Gabe said.

“Ug-ly.” Callum choked out. “You... can’t do-do this.”

Gabe laughed. “Oh I can. And I will.” Gabe tightened his grip, his fingernails easily digging into the throat his old ‘ _friend_ ’. “This is going to feel amazing.”

“Ugly please don-!” Gabe squeezed his hand and pulled back, ripping Callum’s throat out. Callum struggled to keep himself alive, but as he lay there on the floor flailing, he soon bled out.

Gabe looked over at the two men. “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” He craned his neck and popped it. “So, who’s the boss?”

“You are.” said one of the men. “Sir.”

“Great.” Gabe smiled. “Now, first thing’s first…Sally darling, I think I’ll start with you.”

            Dr. Vause put himself between Sally and Gabe in order to protect her. Gabe laughed at the futile attempt. The newly enhanced man grabbed the scientist by the shoulder and tossed him to the side. The man towered over his ex-wife, just staring at her with a mad glare in his eyes.

“Gabe, please don’t…” Sally pleaded.

“Fifteen years.” Gabe said. “Fifteen long years of waiting to do this. Fifteen years of plotting, gaining power, earning your trust, and now I finally have your life in my hands you little bitch. I am so going to enjoy this.”

            Gabe leaned down to grab Sally. The mother of three closed her eyes, not wanting to give Gabe the satisfaction. Sally waited for a few moments before opening one of her eyes. Gabe’s arm was in front of her face, but it didn’t come any closer. Gabe was as stiff as a board and sweating. His pupils were dilated.

“Uh, Boss? Are you okay?”

            Gabe doubled over in pain. His new men grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Gabe reacted to them and shrugged them off before backhanding them both across the room and into the walls. One of them actually was thrown half way through a wall. Gabe started screaming in pain and swiped lab materials off a table and onto the floor.

            Dr. Vause used Gabe’s flailing as a distraction and went over to Sally. He grabbed her and led her to a large piece of laboratory machinery. Dr. Vause pushed Sally behind the machine and told her to stay hidden.

            Gabe started screaming as his bones started cracking, the noise of it echoing throughout the lab. His screams, as they continued, slowly deepened and became gravelly. His muscles started bulging at such a rapid rate that his clothes were being torn. He was even getting taller. When he was just in torn pants, and nothing else, his body was starting to grow out thick, coarse, shaggy brown. Gabe grabbed his temples; feeling bumps that started protruding from his head. He opened his eyes, which have turned a deep red. With his body mutating, Gabe roared a monstrous roar that shook the entire room.

* * *

“Jesus Christ, I hate traffic!!” Will screamed, banging his hands on the wheel of his cherry-red Maserati. It was the last gift his father gave him before he died.

“Cool down Will.” Nico said from the back seat (which he wasn’t happy about.) “Isn’t being fashionably late a cool thing?”

“Since when do you care about being cool?” Percy asked.

Nico kicked the back of Percy’s seat. “Shut up.”

“Hey! Watch the upholstery!” Will yelled. Nico mumbled an apology.

            The three of them have been sitting in traffic for the last hour. Even for New York City this was shitty traffic. Nico started playing on his phone, and Will was listing off bones and muscles groups under his breath. Every couple of minutes they would move a couple of feet, but that’s it. At one point Will had to set his car in Park.

Percy heard a helicopter fly over the street. “ _What’s going on_?” He thought. Percy’s phone rang before he could think about it. “Mom, what’s up? Why weren’t you home earl-?”

“Percy, you need to listen to me.” Sally said, sounding terrified.

“Mom, what are-?” started Percy.

“I need you to get your brother and sister out of town.” Sally said. “You’re all in danger, you most of all.”

“I don’t understand.” Percy said.

“Percy, what’s wrong?” Nico leaned forward in-between the seats.

“Is that Nico? Percy, please don’t tell him anything.” Sally said. “I don’t want him to worry.”

“Uh, sure Mom, I locked up the house before we left.” Percy said.

“Hi Mom.” “Hi Miss Jackson.” Nico and Will said.

“Mom said hi.” Percy said.

“Percy please get them out of town, whatever you do.” Sally said. “I know I should have told you, but…but Gabe’s alive, sweetheart. Gabe’s alive, and now he’s coming after you. I know you feel like you have to fight him, but you can’t, not now. He stole some drug that changed him; it made him strong enough that you can’t stand up against him. Please Percy, take your brother and sister and run. Run far away so he doesn’t hurt you.”

“Mom…”

“Please Percy, _run_.” Sally pleased.

          Percy was lost in thought. He wondered how long his mother knew Gabe was alive. When he wondered how Sally knew about Gabe’s newfound…strength, he came to the realization that Gabe must have kidnapped her. In his anger Percy squeezed his phone and heard the screen crack.

“Percy?” Sally asked. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah Mom, I’ll make sure that Nico and Bianca have fun tonight.” Percy said. “I love you Mom…and I’m sorry.”

“Percy, don’t-!” Percy hung up and turned off his phone.

“What did Mom say?” Nico asked.

“Nothing.” Percy lied. “Just that she’s upset that she wasn’t home to see us off to the dance and that to have fun.” Nico smiled and sat back.

          Percy had to think of something fast. If Gabe was coming after him, then he’s going to meet him halfway and end this once and for all. But he can’t make Nico or Will worry. And with traffic, it’s not like he can make Will turn around…

“Oh…oh crap!” Percy yelled, slapping his forehead.

“What is it?” asked Will.

“I forgot my wallet.” Percy said. “It has my ticket to the dance and all my cash in it. Can’t pay for dinner without it.”

“I can always pay for you Percy.” Will offered.

“I can’t ask that of you Will.” Percy said. “I’ll just go and get it.”

“But then you’ll be late for the dance.” Nico said.

“I’ll just get a cab.” Percy said. “If I’m not at the restaurant before you guys are ready to leave, just head to the dance.”

“A-alright Perce.” Will said. “Just give us a call when you get you’re on your way.”

“Sure thing.” Percy said. He turned towards the back to talk to his brother. “Enjoy the dance Neeks. And keep an eye on B, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

          Percy gave him one more smile before opening the car door. He slid his way out and made his way to the sidewalk, getting honked at for waling in the middle of the road during this traffic jam. Ignoring them Percy sprinted to his apartment. He made it in record time. He rushed to his room and stripped out of his suit to change into his superhero uniform.

          Percy left through the window and climbed his way to the roof. This is the first time since the day at the Federal Reserve that Percy has been superheroing in broad daylight. Percy looked around for any signs that there can be of…whatever Gabe turned into. Deciding that Gabe must be deeper in the city, Percy went from rooftop to rooftop. Percy soon found a trail of destruction and followed it.

          It took a while, the sun was starting to set, but when Percy was a few miles away from downtown, he started to hear screaming and explosions. And then there was a terrifying roar that was clearly heard over all the other noise that came from New York City. Percy heard a helicopter flying close, and assuming that it was heading near the action, he water whipped the legs of the copter as it flew passed and hitched a ride to get there sooner.

          Once the helicopter was close enough to the scene and low enough Percy jumped down onto the roof another building and observed the situation. It looked like most of the police in the city were here, trying to either evacuate the remaining citizens or fighting the monster in the middle of the road.

          Percy had to do a double take when he saw the creature. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was like a bull was standing on its hind legs. It was big, burly and covered in shaggy brown hair. Its’ black horns were pointed and looked like they could impale a solid brick wall.

          It looked a lot like the monster from one of the Ancient Greek myths his mom told him as bedtime stories. With the head of a bull and the body of a man, Percy decided to call this thing the Minotaur. It was at this moment that Percy remembered that Sally had told him that Gabe had taken some drug and that it changed him into a monster.

“Holy shit!” Percy said. “ _That’s_ Smelly Gabe?!”

“Open fire!” yelled a police officer.

          The police fired off their guns, which didn’t have any affect. In fact, it only pissed off the Minotaur. The bullets bounced off its thick muscular skin. The Minotaur roared and thrashed about angrily. Percy watched as the police switched to more heavy duty weaponry. They took out a bazooka and put in the missile. After it was fired the missile flew through the air. The noise caught the Minotaur’s attention, who decided to just stare at it.

          The missile hit the monster and covered the area in smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Minotaur was still standing. He was singed, but other than that didn’t seem too hurt. The Minotaur scowled and roared, the noise shaking the windows on the buildings.

“Fire another one!” yelled a police officer.

          They put another missile in the bazooka and fired. The Minotaur snorted and grabbed an empty SUV. The monster tossed the vehicle at the oncoming missile. Percy’s eyes widened and he jumped down from the building. The moment he gathered water from a fire hydrant the SUV and the missile collided into each other. As the explosion came towards the police Percy made a shield of water that absorbed the force of the explosion and kept everyone from harm.

“Arrest him!” said one of the officers. Some of the police tried to get their hands on Percy, only for him to, without actually hurting them, beat them down. However he soon was outnumbered and grabbed from behind.

“I’m trying to help you.” Percy said. He struggled against the officers holding him so they wouldn’t take off his mask.

“You’re a vigilante, we have to take you in.” said an officer. “And for all we know, _you_ could have sent that thing to boost your image.”

“Yeah, cause that sound exactly like what I’ve been trying to accomplish this past month.” Percy said. “Believe me, I’m trying to help.”

“By breaking laws.” scowled an officer. “You think just because you have mutant powers that gives you the right to wear a mask and do our job?”

The Minotaur roared. “Are we really doing this now?!” Percy asked. “I can stop that thing, I know I can.”

“And how do you think you are going to so that?” asked the officer. He was being a real dick. “Cuff him and get this kid out of here. And take off that damn mask!” Percy shook and tried to fight as hard as he could, but his mask was grabbed and pulled up.

“Belay that order!” yelled a familiar voice when the mask was about to go over Percy’s nose. The man pulling on the mask stopped. The voice belonged to Officer Blofis, who Percy was so happy to see him at the moment.

“Sir, we were about to take in this boy.” said the officer. “He said he could take down that thing.”

Officer Blofis stared at Percy for a minute, the roars of the Minotaur echoing down the street. “Let go of the boy.”

“But sir-!” cried out the officer, who Percy now dubs Officer Dick. Officer Blofis raised his hand to silence Officer Dick.

“Are you trying to go against the orders of your superior officer?” asked Officer Blofis.

“No sir, but-” Officer Dick said.

“Stand down and shut up.” Officer Blofis turned back to Percy. “Can you really help against that thing, son?”

“I know I can.” Percy said. “Just give me a chance.” Officer Blofis stared at Percy as the Minotaur roared.

“You have twenty minutes.” said Officer Blofis. “That’s when the National Guard will finally arrive. We will evacuate the area and give you as much cover as we can offer, that’s the best we can do.”

“That’s more than enough.” Percy said. “Thank you.” Officer Blofis signaled the two officers to let go of Percy. Percy stretched his shoulders. “Keep your men back. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.”

“Remember, twenty minutes.” Officer Blofis said.

“Got it.” Percy said as he straightened his mask back into place.

          Shooting Officer Dick a glare before he left them Percy ran his way to the mutated Gabe. Percy raised his arms up as he ran and focused on the fire hydrants lining the sidewalk. Water burst out and followed Percy, flooding the street. The Minotaur saw Percy and snorted. The mutant charged at Percy, gaining more and more speed.

          When Percy was within arm’s length of the Minotaur’s reach, the young super powered teen blasted some water on the ground and dove between the hooved feet. As Percy slid down his makeshift Slip-N-Slide he created two water whips that wrapped around the Minotaur’s ankles. The whips stiffened, causing the Minotaur to lose its footing and fall face first into the ground.

          Percy got back onto his feet as fast as possible. He made the water flow up the Minotaur and freeze, effectively tying the monstrosity to the ground. Grabbing a piece of rebar and making a heavy ball of ice at the tip Percy crawled on top of the Minotaur’s back. When Percy swung down the Minotaur broke the ice binds and knocked Percy off of him.

          The Minotaur stood up, towering over Percy. It leaned down to grab the young metahuman. Percy rolled out of the way and under a car. The car didn’t last long as it was lifted over the Minotaur’s head. It roared again and attempted to stomp on the teenager, only for Percy to jump out of the way.

          Before the Minotaur could slam the car on Percy water flowed up and around the monster’s body and held on tight. It took all of Percy’s concentration to keep the Minotaur tied. It was a lot stronger than anything, or anyone, Percy has ever fought.

          The two of them were under the spot light of several helicopters. Behind the Minotaur Percy could see the start of more news reporters. Percy was pretty sure that he’s going to end up on the news because of this.

          The Minotaur snarled and snorted again. Its muscles bulged as it struggled against Percy’s hold in him. The green eyed boy soon heard the distinct sound of a missile being launched. Craning his neck Percy saw the missile flying through the air, and beyond that saw what appeared to be Officer Blofis yelling at Officer Dick, who had the still smoking bazooka over his shoulder.

          The missile was heading straight for the car the Minotaur was holding. With how close Percy was, he would be caught in the explosion. He had to make a choice and make it quick. As the missile came over his head Percy let the water fall from the Minotaur and surrounded himself in a sphere. Percy focused the water to be extremely dense, just the same as when Gabe tried to pull the killing shot back at the museum.

          The water barrier caught all the shrapnel, but the force of the explosion was enough to break through and send Percy flying across the street. Percy used a car to help himself up. Once the smoke cleared Percy saw that the Minotaur was still standing, but he looked dazed at the very least. Percy shook his head to refocus and ran at the monster.

          The young super used the water on the ground and made a series of geysers to pound the Minotaur. It was enough to knock the monster out of its daze. It roared again and charged at the police. Percy ran after it.

          Percy was graceful for his forethought to make the fire hydrants lining the road to burst. As he ran after the monster Percy used his powers to make the water in the road rise up and form walls between the police and the Minotaur. However, the mutated man-bull smashed through them with ease and kept building up more and more speed.

          Percy gritted his teeth and raised his arms. The water reacted to his will and made a large wall of water several feet thick right in front of the police. And when the Minotaur was about to collide with the wall Percy made the water as dense as he could without actually freezing the water.

          The roar of anger that rang through the air as soon as the Minotaur hit the wall could have been heard from two blocks away. Percy walked closer and saw that the tips of the creature’s horns embedded in the wall. As the Minotaur struggled to get its head out of the wall the police were fighting amongst themselves.

“Get the hell out of here you fucking idiots!” Percy screamed.

          It was taking everything for him to keep the wall up after that hit, and they were just standing there fighting. Officer Blofis looked over at Percy and nodded before dragging Officer Dick away from the scene. The other police officers followed after them.

          The Minotaur slammed its fists in the wall. It roared in frustration and started to push against the wall with more force. A loud cracking sound was heard before the Minotaur was able to rip itself out of the wall of water. Roaring again it turned around and glared at Percy with its red eyes.

          It ran at full speed at the hero while on all fours. In order to protect himself Percy brought all the water to him and formed a spherical barrier. As soon as the barrier was made the Minotaur smashed its head into it. Percy was sent flying like a ball through the air and landed roughly against the windshield of a car.

          The Minotaur rushed up and started pounding on Percy’s water shield. While Percy’s shield held up the force of the Minotaur’s blows started slamming Percy through the car and into the asphalt. Percy’s head was starting to hurt and he could swear his nose was starting to bleed a little.

          There came a moment when the Minotaur’s fists stopped right above Percy’s shield. Percy opened his eyes and saw the Minotaur glaring at the sky. The green eyed teen looked up and saw a more militarized helicopter flying low and a large turret aimed right at the Minotaur.

“The National Guard?” Percy muttered to himself. “About time.”

          The turret was fired and started hailing the Minotaur with high powered bullets. The Minotaur visibly reacted to the bullets unlike when it was hit by the bazooka missiles or the hand held machine guns. It raised its arms to protect itself from the barrage of bullets and backed away from Percy, roaring at the enemy from above.

          Percy used this chance to get out of the hole the Minotaur pounded him into. Percy watched as the bullets pelted the Minotaur’s thick skin. While the bullets didn’t break the monster’s skin it did impede its movement a lot. Percy hopped on a car and using the water on the ground made a spiraled torrent of water that slammed into the Minotaur.

          The Minotaur narrowed its eyes at Percy when it was struck by the water. The bullets suddenly stopped, so both Percy and the monster looked up to see the soldiers reloading the turret. The Minotaur growled and grabbed a car. He threw it at the helicopter, and Percy couldn’t react fast enough to stop it. The car struck the copter and the force pushed it into a building before exploding.

“You bastard!” Percy yelled.

          He ran to the Minotaur in anger. The Minotaur raised its fist and slammed it down. Percy made a shield burst from the water to absorb the blow and trap the creature’s arm. As it struggled to get out of its lock Percy took some water in his hand and had it propel him up onto the Minotaur’s back.

          The Minotaur tried to smack Percy off with its free hand, but its sheer bulk made it unable to reach. Percy held on tight to the fur. He ended up losing his concentration as the Minotaur thrashed about, so the grasp the water had on the Minotaur’s arm loosened enough for it to get its arm free. Now that it could use both of its arms it tried again to reach for Percy, only to fail. It roared and started running around, even charging straight towards a building before suddenly stopping.

          Percy was nearly thrown off due to the momentum, but he managed to grab the horns to stop himself from flying off. The Minotaur finally grabbed Percy by the leg and started pulling him off. Percy kept a tight hold on one of the horns despite the creature’s painful grip.

          As Percy was being pulled off, he noticed a crack in one of the horns. He tightened his grip around it and punched at the crack. The Minotaur roared and squeezed Percy’s leg tighter, the bones cracking under the monster’s strength. Percy yelled in pan, but kept punching the horn. With one last punch Percy broke the tip of the right horn off.

          The Minotaur bellowed, blood squirting out from the wound. Percy’s leg was squeezed so tightly that Percy swore it was broken. The young teen fought through the pain and curled himself up before stabbing the horn piece into the hand of the Minotaur. The monster let go of the boy and clutched its injured hand.

          Percy fell into the water soaked street and gained a boost of energy. His leg felt better, but he was going to need some time to rest to fully heal it. Percy stood, hobbling on his good leg, before using the water to propel him up to the Minotaur and plunged the horn piece deep into the Minotaur’s shoulder.

          Roaring, the Minotaur backed up clutching its shoulder. As it busied itself trying to pull out the horn fragment Percy used the moment to focus on healing his injured leg as much as he could. Water crawled up Percy’s leg and formed something similar to a second skin. The pain in his leg slowly went away.

          The Minotaur let out a strangled groan as it yanked out the horn fragment. Blood poured from the wound, squirting out every few seconds. It looked at Percy with a look that sent a shiver up the teenager’s spine. Percy’s leg wasn’t fully healed, but it what was healed would have to do.

          Percy stood straight and readied himself, despite feeling like he had no energy left. The Minotaur walked closer, stomping its hooves and cracking the street. Percy used the water on the street and created a continuous wave that slammed into the Minotaur. The monster was pushed back a little, but it trudged its way forward. Percy increased the force behind the wave, but the result was the same.

          Soon the Minotaur was able to reach Percy. It raised its fists above its head and swung down. Percy created another spherical barrier of water around himself just as the Minotaur slammed down. The ground cracked underneath Percy’s feet from the force. Snorting, the Minotaur grabbed a car slammed it into the barrier.

          The barrier quivered, so the Minotaur lifted it up and slammed it on the ground. Percy’s head felt like it was about to split open. The Minotaur laid its left hand on the sphere and began pounding the barrier with its right arm. After several punches the barrier quivered for the last time before Percy had to drop it.

          Percy collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He waited for the Minotaur to do something, but nothing happened. Looking up, Percy saw the Minotaur just staring at him with the red eyes, as if it recognized him. Though since it this thing was Gabe, it must remember him. It then started making a weird sound in its throat, as if it was trying to laugh. It leaned down and grabbed Percy with both hands and squeezed. Several of Percy’s bones cracked under the pressure.

          The Minotaur brought Percy close to its face. Its lips curled upward in a cruel smile. There was mistaking or denying it anymore for Percy. _This_ was Gabe Ugliano. After roaring in Percy’s face it tossed the boy through the doors of a building. Percy was sent flying. Once he hit the floor Percy slid across the polished ground until his head hit a large fountain in the middle of the room.

          Percy sat up and felt his head. He winced in pain. When he looked at his hand there was blood on the tips of his fingers. The Minotaur’s roar echoed in the air before it rammed its way into the building. Fragments of stone flew across the room. It stomped its way to Percy before grabbing him again.

It brought Percy to eye level before bellowing out a laugh that sounded human. “Me win.”

          With its first utterance of human words since the mutation, the Minotaur slammed Percy down inside the fountain. Percy’s hit the porcelain base. His blood floated in the water as he struggled against the strength of the Minotaur. But even the strength boost he was receiving form the water, it wasn’t enough to fight back.

          Percy didn’t know how long he was under water. He tried holding his breath for as long as possible. But in the end, Percy’s lungs were screaming for air, so he opened his mouth and breathed in the water. As Percy laid there drowning, his air bubbles popping on the surface, the Minotaur made sure to keep holding him under for a few extra moments to be sure. After letting go of Percy the Minotaur stood up straight and roared it victory before turning to leave.

          Percy’s heart was starting to slow. His vision was going dark. He couldn’t stop Gabe. He failed. Despite his powers, he couldn’t stop the monstrosity that was his former stepfather who was going to tear the city apart. As his thoughts became cloudy he feared what was going to happen to his family. His mother was in trouble because of her history with Gabe, and if she dies Bianca and Nico would lose another family. Pain shot through Percy’s heart at the thought that he wouldn’t be able to protect his family.

          Scenes from Percy’s life flew past his eyes. The first time he swam in the ocean by himself, where he swore he saw someone watching him from under the water. Then the first time Gabe hit him right after he and Sally were married. From the time when he first met Bianca and Nico in that house to when Nico first crawled in Percy’s bed during a bad storm. Every moment, good and bad, flashed through Percy’s eyes. And he wanted more of those times. The Minotaur can’t take away this from Percy. He even started to hear voices in his head, voices belonging to his mother, Nico, Will, Bianca, and everyone he cared about telling him not to give up.

          Percy grew angry. He needed to save his family. The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes and started coughing. With each cough he took in more of the fountain water, but he didn’t feel like he was drowning. In fact, his neck felt weird. Reaching up he felt his neck and noticed that there were three slits. Every time Percy took in a mouthful of water, the slits felt like they were pushing the water out.

“ _Oh my God, I have gills_!” Percy thought.

          After realizing that he could still breathe underwater, Percy immediately remembered the Minotaur. His anger rising again Percy let his emotions flow through into the water. The water swished and swirled. The fountain even started shaking.

          Standing up, Percy made the water spiral around him. He felt his new gills clamp down as soon as he was out of the water. He thrust his arms out towards the Minotaur. The water reacted and fired out at the monster. The water struck it with such a force that it made the Minotaur stagger. It turned and its eyes were wide for a moment with the shock of seeing Percy alive on and his feet. It then glowered at the super powered teen before roaring and charging at Percy.

          Percy created another wall of extremely dense water between the two of them. The Minotaur broke through it so Percy jumped out of the way. The Minotaur rammed right through the fountain. Various pipes shot out water as the broken pieces of the fountain littered the ground.

          Deciding to fight smart since he couldn’t win in a physical brawl against the monster Percy increased the pressure of the water in the pipes. He controlled the water to blast out all around the room to get it as wet as possible. The Minotaur lunged at Percy who did a backflip to dodge.

          The Minotaur went after Percy, not realizing that Percy was making tendrils of water latch on to the creature. The Minotaur backed Percy up against a wall, where it was going to slam its fists into the boy. However when it punched its arm came up short, right in front of Percy’s face. Motioning with his arms Percy had the tendrils pull the Minotaur back until it was staggering on one hoofed leg.

          When the Minotaur was far enough away Percy willed the water tendrils to freeze. Even the water around the Minotaur’s feet and on its arms froze over. This didn’t hold the Minotaur for long. It broke free with little effort. Gritting his teeth in frustration Percy had the water explode like geysers to pummel the Minotaur, hopefully weakening it with each hit.

          After the pummeling session Percy weaved in and out of the Minotaur, wrapping it up in thick water tendrils that froze. But no matter what Percy did the monster kept breaking free. When Percy tried to dive in between the Minotaur’s legs it grabbed him around the wait and threw him to the ceiling.

          As soon as his back hit the ceiling Percy, on mere instinct, wrapped his hands around two ceiling sprinklers. The Minotaur roared and threw various pieces of rubble as Percy hung there. Kicking away a piece of rubble Percy had the sprinkler system explode, sending out a huge amount of water cascading down from the ceiling.

          Percy had the water slam into the Minotaur enough force to send it flying against the wall. The Minotaur tried to fight its way through this wave like the last one, but Percy was pouring everything he had into this. Percy screamed as he spun his arms around in a circle, the water following his movements and surrounding the genetic abomination in a huge sphere entirely composed of water.

          The Minotaur struggled to get out of the makeshift prison, scowling at Percy with red eyes filled with pure hate. Every time it broke the surface Percy added more water and increased the pressure within so it wouldn’t struggle. The monster had an impressive lung capacity, even when it was roaring underwater. It struggled for a good five minutes, but even the Minotaur needed to breathe. As soon as it opened its mouth and took a deep breath full of water Percy froze the entire sphere completely solid.

Percy fell to his hand and knees breathing heavily. “Finally…it’s over.” Never before had he had to use his powers like this. After a few minutes Percy’s breathing evened out and he stood up, which is when the police came in.

“Holy hell!” cried one of the officers. Several of the police went over and examined the frozen Minotaur. “Did you do this?”

“Yeah…” Percy said, still not feeling at a hundred percent.

“Incredible.” Officer Blofis said when he came in. He was completely awed by what Percy did. He clasped Percy’s shoulder, which made Percy a little tense. “You did great son. Are you alright?”

“I should be.” Percy said warily. “I just need to rest for a while…You’re not going to arrest me, are you?”

Officer Blofis stared at Percy in a way that made him uncomfortable before letting out a hearty laugh. “After what you did to stop that thing, I should convince the mayor to give you the key to the city.”

“So…no jail?”

“No jail.”

“Sir, I’m going to insist that you arrest that vigilante.” Officer Dick said. Despite feeling drained Percy put up his fist, ready to fight his way out if necessary.

“Talk to me like that again and I’ll demote you.” threatened Officer Blofis.

“But Chief-!” yelled Officer Dick.

“You’re the Chief of Police?” asked Percy.

“I am.” Chief Blofis said. “And Sergeant Tennant needs to remember that.”

“ _I’m still going to call him Officer Dick_.” Percy thought to himself.

“Sir, this is a dangerous vigilante with mutant powers!” argued Officer Dick. “We have to take him in. His powers are dangerous.”

“I’m sorry; did you not see the rampaging monster straight out of a Greek myth?” Chief Blofis asked. “Remember how none of our weapons were even hurting it? Not even military grade weapons hurt it. Without this young man, no, this hero, we wouldn’t have stopped that things rampage. Who knows how many lives this hero saved tonight?”

          Officer Dick didn’t look happy, but he shut himself up and went over to look at the frozen Minotaur. Chief Blofis let Percy rest in peace without the fear of being arrested. Several other police officers came over and congratulated Percy for what he did. When it was announced through the police’s radios that the press on their way, Percy decided to make his escape.

Percy didn’t get far before Chief Blofis stopped him. “Where are you off to?”

“I should get out of here.” Percy said. “I can’t risk getting my Secret Identity getting out. You know the press, freaking vultures.”

“I can’t persuade you to tell me you real name can I?” Chief Blofis asked. “It would be great to know who I can actually thank for saving the city.”

“My name’s-” Percy stopped himself and took a moment to think. Remembering what Nico figured out, Percy smiled. “Just call me Riptide.”

“Riptide?” smiled Chief Blofis. “It’s nice to meet you.” He offered his hand out to Percy. Percy smiled and took the hand in his own.

“It’s been an honor sir.” Percy said. He gave the police chief a two fingered salute before gathering up the water in the street to create two water whips around his arms that he used to grapple his way home.

* * *

          Percy was absolutely exhausted by the time he arrived home. Despite Chief Blofis saying he wouldn’t be arrested, Percy couldn’t risk being followed home by anyone. So he took the long way home. When he returned to his apartment the clock on the stove said 1:45 in the morning.

          Percy yawned as he walked over to the dryer. He took out some clean comfortable clothes and headed toward the bathroom. As he walked he saw that answering machine flashing in the corner of his eye. He pressed play and heard the message.

“ _Percy, I know that you went against what I told you not to do._ ” Sally said. “ _But from what I saw on the news made me so proud of you. Don’t worry about me. I’m alright. Dr. Vause from BioGen took me to the hospital as soon as Gabe left the lab. They took out the bullet from my arm_ -”

“ _Mom was shot?!_ ” Percy screamed mentally.

“- _and they said I should stay for the night for observation. I’m even going to have to make a statement to the police chief. And after what Gabe did I’m going to have to have a press release as soon as possible. The point is sweetheart, I won’t be home tonight. I hope you got home safely, and I love you._ ”

          Smiling a little, Percy went to the bathroom and took a shower. His body was so sore from the fight that it hurt to take off his uniform. But the shower soothed his sore muscles enough for him. After getting dressed in a pair of cotton shirt and boxers he took a couple of Advil to ease the pain.

          Percy stretched on his way to his bedroom. He felt like he could sleep for several days, and that’s probably what’s going to happen the moment his head hits the pillow and he was going to snore and, although he’ll deny this, drool. Hopeful that Nico decided to stay at Will’s tonight, Percy opened his door. However, as soon as his door was open his ears were met with familiar sobs.

          Nico was crying on Percy’s bed, face first on Percy’s pillow. His entire body was shaking. He was still wearing his suit from the dance. Percy’s heart broke as he rushed over. He pulled Nico to him and hugged him close. Nico stopped crying out of the sudden embrace because he wasn’t suspecting anyone to be home. But when he realized that it was Percy holding him he started crying again, his face pressed against his brother’s shoulder.

Percy stroked Nico’s back in a soothing manner. “Shh, it’s okay Neeks. I’m here.”

“Per-cy…” Nico cried. “W-Why…”

“What happened Nico?” Percy asked. Nico shook his head and tightened his grip on Percy. Percy let out a breath. “Neeks, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Nico nodded and shakily pulled away from Percy. “A…A…” he gulped and took Percy’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers for both comfort and courage. “Adrian…he…he…”

“What did he do?” Percy asked, his tone thick with a growing rage.

“He was faking this whole time!” Nico screamed before he broke out in tears again.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

          The entire gym was decked out with balloons and streamers. Loud music, ranging from hip hop to school appropriate rap to even J-Pop. Many of the students were dancing and having a good time. However, there was one who wasn’t having fun.

          Nico sat at a table all by himself. The black haired boy just sat there watching other people dance and have the time of their lives. Adrian was still running late and hasn’t texted or called. And then adding the fact that he doesn’t know where Percy is makes him even more worried.

“Are you even going to dance?” Nico didn’t even notice his sister walk up.

“I’m waiting for Adrian.” Nico said. “I want him to be my first dance.”

“Nico, the dance is going to be over in an hour.” Bianca said. She sat down and took Nico’s hand in her own gloved one. “Has Will asked you to dance yet?”

“Several times.” said Nico. “I know he means well, but Adrian said he’d be here.”

“Nico-” started Bianca.

“Don’t worry about me Bianca.” smiled Nico. “Go have fun. It looks like Tanner wants a dance.”

Bianca gave Nico a small smile before she kissed his temple. “Just promise me you won’t just sit here all night, okay?”

“Promise.” Nico said. Bianca squeezed his hand in assurance before going to dance with Tanner.

          Will came over after dancing with a few of his gal pals to check on Nico as well. Knowing how Nico would react he brought a peace offering in the form of a cupcake.  Will tried persuading Nico to dance with anyone, blushing when he suggested himself again. Nico declined again, but thanked his best friend.

“Come Neeks, please?” Will begged.

“Will I’m not going to say it again.” Nico glared. “I’m waiting for Adrian.”

“I don’t think he’s coming though Nico.” God, if looks could kill Will would have been atomized right now.

“Don’t say that!” yelled Nico. The lights flickered slightly, unnoticed by anyone. “He said he would come, and I believe him! He’s my boyfriend Will! You need learn to just accept that, and if you can’t then we can’t be friends anymore!”

          Will just stood there, his mouth open. There were tears in both of their eyes. Nico didn’t mean to say what he did, but Will muttered a ‘fine’ before running off somewhere else before he could apologize. Nico wanted to go after him, so he chased Will down, only to be stopped when he saw Adrian enter the gym…with a beautiful girl on his arm wearing a revealing form fitting dress.

“A-Adrian?” Nico said. “What are you doing with her?”

Adrian glared at Nico with a look of disgust. “Fuck off you fag.” Nico froze at the insult.

“Why would you say that?” Nico asked, tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t understand, you’re my bo-” Someone put their hand over Nico’s mouth.

“Don’t worry Adrian; I’ll take care of this.” Nico’s eyes widened at the realization that it was Luke holding him.

          Luke held Nico close in a tight grip, not letting him get away. Adrian and his date went to the dance floor, where people divided like the Red Sea for them. The two of them began dancing a slow dance, pulling each other as close as they could be. They had a spotlight on them as they danced. And as the song ended, Luke forced Nico to watch as Adrian and the girl kissed.

“You see that freak?” asked Luke as tears streamed down Nico’s face. “That’s real love. What you think you had with Adrian was as fake as it could be.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked quietly.

“Do you really think someone like Adrian would ever look at you let alone date you?” Luke asked, smiling at the pain he was giving Nico. “I dared him to date you, to trick you into falling for him. He _never_ liked you. He would call me every time he got done being with you to tell me how he had to disinfect his mouth after kissing you.” Nico was shaking and letting out strangled sobs. “God your pathetic, and do you want to know why? It’s because you have that disgusting crush on your brother. Why don’t you just do the world a favor and kill yourself?”

          Luke pushed Nico out of the gym doors. He stood above Nico sneering as he closed the doors. Nico just sat there. His breathing became fast and shallow. Not wanting to give Luke the satisfaction of hearing him cry, Nico picked himself off the floor and ran. He ran as fast as he could. Once he was outside Nico ran home, crying with each step at his broken heart.

* * *

“ _That son of a bitch_!!” Percy screamed mentally.

          Nico had just finished telling Percy what happened. Nico stared sobbing again, so Percy held him close and just let him get it all out. He rubbed his younger brother’s back and threaded his fingers through Nico’s black hair. After a few minutes Nico stopped crying, but he was still shaking.

          Once they separated Percy cupped Nico’s cheek in his hand. They stared into each other’s eyes. Letting out a sigh Percy stood up and went to their shared stereo on their dresser. He picked up his iPhone and scrolled through his songs until he found the right one.

Nico sniffled. “What are you doing?” he asked as Percy plugged the phone into the stereo.

“I’m not going to let Adrian or Luke ruin your first dance.” Percy said. “And since Adrian clearly isn’t going to dance with you, I will.”

Percy offered his hand to Nico, who just looked sad. “You don’t have to do this.” he said quietly.

“I know Nico.” Percy said. “But I want to.” Nico looked at Percy, his eyes blood shot and dark bags under his eyes. Ever so slowly, he reached up and took his brother’s hand.

          Percy pulled Nico close. After Nico toed of his shoes Percy put his other hand on Nico’s waist. They moved slowly around in a circle, listening to the music. Nico laid his head on Percy’s shoulder and felt himself relaxing. It came to a point where Nico was pressing himself as close as he physically could to Percy’s chest and Percy’s hands were rubbing the younger’s back.

“Don’t you dare let anyone get to you Nico.” Percy said. “Never listen to what they say. You are kind, brave, and the strongest person I know. You have more love in the tip of your pinky than those two have in their entire bodies. No matter what they say, you can choose to love whoever you like. As long as _you’re_ happy, I will be happy.”

Nico gripped Percy’s shirt tightly and started crying again. “I love you Percy.” Percy smiled and kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“I love you too Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this Post Credits Scene of my first superhero story.

**S.P.Q.R. Headquarters**

**Location: Classified**

            A man was sat at a wood desk, his fingers interlaced and supporting his head. A record player was on, playing the works of Frank Sinatra. He was currently watching a series of videos on a large holo-screen of what happen in New York City just a few days ago. The man kept special attention on the teenaged super fighting the monstrous bull creature.

“Replay footage, thirty seven second loop.” The man said. The video did as it was told, replaying the footage of the hero trapping and freezing the monster.

            After watching the security footage several times, he paused the video and opened up some other files. He swiped across his touch screen desk sending the video files to the holo-screen on the wall. These videos featured various testimonials from many people S.P.Q.R. agents interviewed about New York City’s new hero.

“ _He saved my child_.” said a mother. The report from this interview indicated that the hero saved her son from a building fire. “ _I am so grateful to him. I just wish I can thank him. He’s a real hero_.”

“ _That young man saved countless lives that night in Times Square_.” Police Chief Blofis said.

“ _How can we trust freak like that_?” a random citizen asked. “ _He caused as much damage as that monster_!”

The next video was taken from a news segment. “ _See that_?!” yelled Bill O’Reilly. He was pointing out how the Minotaur took a direct hit from a bazooka missile before pointing at the hero causing fire hydrant to explode. “ _There are people with powers out there. You just saw the proof people_!”

            The man leaned back in his chair and stroked his brown beard. Opening up a few more files he projected them on the holo-screen. Still images of the hero and newspaper articles talking about how the hero, who according to Police Chief Paul Blofis was named Riptide, saved the city were shown. Some articles praised his as a hero, while others blamed him for the damages and dubbed him a dangerous vigilante that needs to be put in line.

**Knock, knock**

“Enter.” said the man, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

            The door to the office opened, sliding into the wall. A woman carrying a high tech tablet entered, her mere presence radiating authority. She had silver eyes and chocolate red hair pulled into a tight, almost painfully tight, pony tail. She was very tall, standing at 6’5’’ in her uniform mandated boots. She looked over at the holo-screen and gave a stern, almost wolf-like stare at the subject matter.

“Is there something wrong Lupa?” asked the man.

“Not at all.” Lupa said. “Except for the fact you seem far too intrigued with Manhattan’s vigilante Director.”

“He’s a hero Lupa.” the Director said. “After what he did he deserves to be called nothing else. And actually, he goes by the codename Riptide.”

Lupa rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She typed on her tablet. The files the man was looking over were replaced by videos of the Minotaur being put into a cryogenics van by special agents. “What do we plan to do with him?”

“We’ll have our scientists work on finding a cure for him, of course.” said the Director. “And after Mr. Ugliano will serve jail time for the damage he had caused. But until then, keep him on ice. He’s not any trouble now.”

“Yes sir.” Lupa said, taking out a stylus and writing down the instructions. She glanced back up at the holo-screen, which had returned to having articles and screen shots of the hero. “And what about the vigila- I’m sorry, Riptide? We can’t risk anything by just leaving a Metahuman at bay.”

“I’ve already taken care of it.” the Director said. Lupa waited a moment for the Director clarify.

Lupa let out a huff. “And how did you do that?”

“I sent an agent to keep an eye out on him.” he said.

“Who did you send?” Lupa asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The Owl.” Lupa’s eyes widened with shock for a moment.

“That’s a bit of an overkill, isn’t it?” asked Lupa.

“Maybe, but like you said, we can’t risk anything.” the Director said. “Besides, she can handle herself.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about.” Lupa said under her breath.

The Director chuckled before getting serious. “Do you have anything else to report?”

“I do.” She pulled out some files from the tablet and displayed them on the holo-screen. Displayed was a video of a warehouse, with a figure standing on the edge of the roof. In the background was a large Ferris Wheel on a pier and the famous Space Needle. “This feed was sent back to us a few hours ago.”

“Ah. Seattle.” said the Director. “Did our agents make contact with Seattle’s vigilante?”

“In a manner of speaking.” said Lupa.

“What do you mean?” the Director asked. Lupa responded by pressing play.

            The video started. For a few minutes nothing happened. The figure, who the Director surmised was the vigilante, was just standing on the roof, observing the area. But then a group of five men snuck up on the vigilante.

“Who did we assign for this mission again?” wondered the Director, pausing the video as he asked.

“Agents Freeman, Cypher, Quill, Victor, and Vee.” responded Lupa.

“Good men, good agents.” said the Director.

“You might want to hold on to that thought.” Lupa said, resuming the video. The Director had a look of confusion on his face.

            One of the agents, identified as Agent Cypher by Lupa, snuck his way closer to the vigilante. It was like the mysterious figure didn’t even know that the squad of secret agents was even there. Agent Cypher reached forward to place his hand on the vigilante’s shoulder, only for it to phase right through him. The vigilante’s body flickered before it faded away in a blue light.

“Hologram?” asked the Director.

“That’s one of the theories.” Lupa said.

“You do realize I’ve known you’ve been following me for a while now, right?” asked a new voice. It sounded young, and clearly belonged to a boy.

            The vigilante just appeared in the center of the five agents. The agents jumped back and aimed their guns at the vigilante. Seattle’s vigilante didn’t seem to be afraid, though the lack of light wasn’t helping.

“So, would you all like to tell me _why_ you’ve been following me?” asked the vigilante of Seattle.

“We are agents of S.P.Q.R, the Super Powered-” started Agent Cypher.

“Not what I asked.” said the vigilante with his arms crossed. “Why are following me?”

“We have orders to bring you in.” Agent Quill said.

“And what, pray tell, would you do then?” asked Seattle’s vigilante. “On the off chance you do bring me in.”

“You will be questioned, be examined on the genetic level, and catalogued into our database.” Agent Cypher.

“Yeah, not happening.” the vigilante said. “I’m way too busy. Now, if you’d like to make an appointment with my secretary-”

“I don’t think you understand.” Agent Cypher said. “We’re under orders to bring you in, by any means necessary.”

The vigilante stared at Agent Cypher. “You can try.”

            The five secret agents attacked the vigilante at once. The vigilante grabbed the arm of Agent Freeman and threw him over his shoulder into Agent Victor. As Agent Quill aimed his gun the Vigilante crouched down and spun around with his leg extended, tripping him. Agents Cypher and Vee attacked the vigilante together.

            As he watched the three of them fight, the Director recalled reading that Agent Cypher was the top of his class in unarmed combat, so he was surprised to see this vigilante able to keep up with these two agents. The Vigilante elbowed Agent Cypher in the stomach before attacking Agent Vee with a roundhouse kick. Once Agent Cypher got his breath back he threw several punches, boxing style, at the vigilante.

            Seattle’s vigilante blocked each of the punches. He jumped kicked Agent Cypher square in the chest. In the heat of the moment neither of them realized that they were getting closer and closer to the edge of the building. After the vigilante kicked him, Agent Cypher went flying off the roof. The vigilante reached out and grabbed Agent Cypher’s arm before pulling him up over the ledge. The two of them sat on the roof, catching their breathes.

“Why did you do that?” asked Agent Cypher.

“I’m not a murderer.” the Vigilante said. “I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“Thanks for that.” Agent Cypher said. “But I’m still going to have to take you in.”

            The Vigilante let out a sigh before making a hand gesture at Agent Cypher’s face. Before Agent Cypher could react, a blueish green, glowing energy manifested. It looked like a cross between a thick mist and energy currents. This energy entered Agent Cypher’s head before he passed out.

“What happened?” the Director asked. “Did he-?”

“Agent Cypher’s not dead.” Lupa said. “The reports say that he just passed out.” The Director reversed and replayed on a loop the vigilante creating the energy.

“Fascinating.” he said.

“That’s not all.” Lupa said. She resumed the footage.

“Sorry about that.” said the Vigilante. “I did tell you not to try anything though.” He leaned down and went through each of the agents pockets. He pulled out their wallets and looked around until he found a small card.

“Hotel Seattle? Really?” asked the Vigilante. “Couldn’t your organization put you up in some better accommodations?” He put the wallets back. “Oh well. Enjoy your stay here in the Emerald City.” He waved his hand and all five men vanished in a puff of smoke.

“What are you?” The Director asked the monitor. “Is he a teleporter?”

“Have there ever been records of those?” asked Lupa.

“Not that I recall.” the Director said. “There have been some strong theories proposed by our scientists, but no one has ever been catalogued with the ability.” The vigilante’s hands started glowing. “What’s happening now?”

            The spy cam started shaking. The vigilante raised his hand, not even looking in the direction of the spy cam. The cam then flew into the hand of the vigilante. Adjusting the machine the vigilante looked right into the camera.

“S.P.Q.R., whoever you are, you get this _one_ warning.” the Vigilante said. “Leave me alone. Do _not_ send any more agents after me. I don’t need you impeding me in my mission.” His hands glowed again before the screen went static.

“Rewind the footage.” ordered the Director.

            Lupa did as she was told. She went to the moment where the vigilante’s hands were glowing, illuminating the screen and himself. On screen was a teenage boy, perhaps even in his late teens, with black messy hair. On his face was a domino mask that stretched down the bridge of his nose. From what they can tell from the video, he was wearing what looked like a karate gi that appeared to be made of dark blue scales. There was even something glimmering underneath the gi.

“Are the agents alright?” asked the Director.

Lupa nodded. “They woke up in their hotel rooms with a few minor bruises.”

“Good.” said the Director in relief. “Contact them and tell them to keep their distance, but keep observing him. I don’t want them to get hurt. However, if he gets out of hand they have clearance to take him down.”

“Yes sir.” Lupa said.

“This boys’ powers are interesting.” the Director said. “So unlike anything I have ever seen.”

“There’s one more thing sir.” Lupa said.

“What would that be?” asked the Director.

“The team also sent all the information they had gathered on him, from what the people are saying to mere rumors.” Lupa said.

“What information?”

            Lupa flipped through her tablet and sent the files to the holo-screen. Newspaper clippings, written testimonials, and even art from Japan was displayed. Some of the clippings and testimonials were talking about how it was ninja that was cleaning the city of drug dealers and other bad people, while others, the more superstitious and more than likely delusional, say that it was a dragon that is devouring the evil of the city. The art was what really brought the whole dragon thing to the fore front.  It was all about dragons from Japan. There was one picture of a dragon bursting from the waves.

“Why did they look up these pictures?” asked the Director.

“Agent Quill said that some of the citizens of Seattle that the vigilante saved gave his name to them.” Lupa explained.

“And what name was it Lupa.” the Director asked. Lupa magnified the kanji on the screen.

龍神

“Ryūjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it (despite my trouble with fight scenes) and I can't wait to write the next entry in my Olympian series. At the time of this is posted, I haven't started the outline of it yet, but I do know where I want it to go. So be on the lookout in the future for...
> 
> Ryūjin: Web of Shadows, now available to you all!


End file.
